Boku No Hero Academia - Apple Of My Eye
by jayjayfairytail
Summary: Katsuki who hates Izuku and Izuku who admires Katsuki. Two childhood friends starts to develop something else...
1. Chapter 1 Subconscious

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Subconscious

Bakugou Katsuki POV…

Pinning him down to my room watching his cute face in confusion and fear "K- Kacchan what are you doing?" He stutters with his words struggling to get free from me, I quickly pin his wrist with my left hand so he cannot escape me. "Shut up fuckface." I gaze to his emerald green eyes with dominance telling him to stop resisting me and he did.

With my free hand, I unbutton his uniform ripping it and thrown it somewhere. _His not resisting_. I notice that his not looking at me. Continuing to where I left, I use my quirk to remove his under shirt with minimal power.

I gently ignite my right hand burning his shirt to ashes. He twitch from the heat but it did not do any real damage to him. Still not looking at me, I got pissed. "Oi Deku face me you Shitrag!"

Using my right hand, I force him to face me. _His crying?_ He struggles to get free from my grasp. I use my strength against him for a couple of minutes and he stops. "Kacchan... If I did something that made you do this, we can still talk about it." Tears flowing from Deku's eyes.

The room was filled with silence for a while. I took a deep breath and answer him "You didn't do anything Deku. I just want to know more about you that's all." I gave him my signature smirk and tightening my grip to his wrist, he flinches in pain. I went closer to Deku… slowly until our face was half inch away. "Let me taste you." That four words surprise Deku and I lean to his soft lips for a kiss.

Deku's face went crimson red while I savor his taste and his soft lips. As I break the kiss, our faces turn red but that made me happy that is my first kiss and its Deku. Startled from my actions, Deku tries to talk but I interrupted him by kissing him again but this time I force my tongue to enter his mouth. Deku is not letting me in so I tried licking his lips, teasing him to open up his soft lustful lips.

Deku still resists me so I use my right hand to tease his right pink perfect nipple. It made him moan in pleasure and made him open his mouth. _Now is my chance!_ I kiss Deku and shove my tongue inside his mouth struggling for dominance.

For five minutes of tongue wrestling, Deku surrenders and I got full access of his mouth exploring every inch of it. I felt his breath so warm and wet that it brings shivers to his entire body.

We broke the kiss and I looked at Deku panting and flustered. That made me turned on. _Oh shit! He looks so fucking adorable!_

I looked at Deku admiring his body. Using my right hand I groped his manhood. He releases a small moan "Oh... What's this? You got hard fuckface!?" Deku gasped for air as I grope him. "Ka- Kacchan please stop this is not y-" I groped him hard making Deku moan more intense. "Ah! Sto- Kuh! Ka- Ah!" Looking at Deku in this situation made my manhood hurts like it's going to explode in any minute. I continued teasing him with his manhood hard like rock.

I notice that Deku no longer struggling from my grasp and his quite weak for some reason. _Maybe the way I tease him that made him so out of breath?_ Deku desperately gasps for air, his face was red and his eyes still flowing with tears, I decided to let him go.

"Sorry Deku you can go now." I let him go. I want to say more but realizing the things I did to him... _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!_ So manythings flooding my mind... "THIS SUCKS!"

"Kacchan" I heard my name "Kacchan" someone is calling my name "Kacchan!" _Who's calling me?_ As I clear my mind, I notice that someone is holding my hand. I look up to know whose hand was it and I saw Deku _... DEKU! "_ What the fucking fuck!?" When I saw Deku's face, I thought he run already knowing the things I did to him.

"W-Why are you still here?" I stutter to my words. "Kacchan." His face went red again and somehow his tears already stop. Deku is looking down collecting all the courage and remaining strength in him and look up to me. "KACCHAN!" He shouted my name in my face. "If you told me from the beginning ..." he pauses and sighs before he continues. "If you told me sooner that you want to have sex, you should have asked from the start." _Sex!? What?_

My brain can't register the things Deku told me. Then I realize what he meant my face went red and hot it's like my face is on fire. "You know Kacchan if you want we can still..." I look at him waiting for what Gods knows what it is "Have sex." _HUH!?_

 _What does it mean continue to have sex?_ Wait his not angry with me about the things I did to him before? "If you told me from the start, we shouldn't be in this situation you know." I took a deep breath and talk to him "You mean if I asked you to have sex with me, you will agree with it?" Deku sighs and look at me with all might "OF COURSE!" His face turns red again "AND I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIEND ZONE WITH YOU! I WANT TO BE YOURS AND YOURS ONLY!" The words that came out from Deku are like spears that struck my heart in a good way. It made me happy.

 _"_ Are you sure about this? _"_ Deku's face quite unsure and nervous about this but... "Yeah let's do this." Without any stuff that will make it slippery, Deku didn't mind and he forces it inside him with all might. _AH! FUCK! SHIT THAT FEELS SO GOOD!_ It feels my manhood is going to melt. Looking at Deku who's in pain "Are you alright?" I asked him "Y- Yeah don't worry I will get use to it." We started slow and steady then I quick up my pace. "AH SHIT! DEKU IT FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE YOU!" Deku moans in pleasure "Yeah me to! Yes! Faster Kacchan!"

I pound him so hard that you can actually hear the clash of our bodies rubbing each other, gaining in speed, momentum, the heat of our body increasing and our minds going blank! "Ah! Fuck! Deku I'm almost...Ah!" My body can't stop moving and my mind is going insane! "Yes! Me to Kacchan! Together..." We can't stop... not now... so close... almost... almost... "I'm gonna -" Loud ringing noise just came up. So loud that I want to blow it sky high! Opening my eyes with the bright light peeking at the window... looking around and I realize it's all but a dream. _A DREAM!?_

I woke up panting so heavily and sweaty from what I realize it's only a dream. A dream about Deku; his classmate who I despise... Having sex with. _I DREAMED ABOUT DEKU HAVING SEX!?_

Catching my breath, I notice that my boxer is wet and my manhood is making a tent. _GOD DAMMIT_ "I need to take care of this." I put my boxers down and start stroking my manhood. _SHIT! DAMN YOU FUCKINGNERD MAKING ME THIS HARD!_ In my mind, Deku's faces keep flashing and the way he smiles and laughs lingers like he was close by. As I reach my limit nearing my orgasm, I shout with all my might "FUCK!" I felt content and wasted.

The alarm clock snoozes and it pisses me off. Using my quirk, I blew it to pieces! _WAIT A MINUTE...! (_ AFTER IMAGE OF THE CLOCK) _ITS 7:15am AND IM GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL! WHAT THE FUCK!_ What a Fuck up day! "STUPID DAY, STUPID DREAM, STUPID DEKU!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2 Morning Pleasure

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Morning Pleasures

With only 15 minutes left for class, Katsuki rush his actions from taking bath, changing his clothes and eating his breakfast. After he finishes eating, he grabs bread and shove it to his mouth rushing to the door "Maom! I'wm goywing!" he shouted. The words from Katsuki can't be understood because of the bread stuck on his mouth "Okay be good in school!" his mother responds with a smile.

In Katsuki's place, his very obedient and loves his mother but when his outside the house, he becomes a delinquent and bad mouth person towards the people around him except his mother.

Katsuki runs as fast as he can but realize that he will not get to school in time just by running. While dashing like there's no tomorrow, he stretch his arms in both sides and use his quirk creating blast on both of hands increasing his speed "DIE DIE DIE! MOVE YOU FUCKING PEOPLE!" screaming like a maniac.

Midoriya Izuku POV…

(EARLIER 6:03am)

"Izuku my dear wake up…" I heard someone's voice "Hmmm…." _Still sleepy…_ "Izuku…" someone shook me up "You're going to be late for school." Noticing the voice I open my eyes weakly and saw my mother smiling "Good Morning Izuku. Come down and have your breakfast when you're ready." She went to the window to open the curtains and went down stairs.

Sitting at my bed while surveying my room and saw the clock "6:03am huh?" I took a big yawn and rub my eyes. _Still sleepy_ … I feel strange and saw my junior fully awake. I sighed look up the ceiling and closed my eyes _Puberty huh? Well this is normal for my age._ When I reach at age of thirteen, my body starts to change, my voice, my life style and my feelings.

I sigh again and look down and mutter some words "The only options for this is to either think something very complicated so that I can refocus my mind or relieve myself by stroking my junior." It took a minute to decide which is best way to remove the lump in my boxer. "Well if I'm going to get rid of you then I should choose the fun way."

"OK!" I remove my blanket and undress my boxer. _Let's see… slow and steady or fast and harsh?_ Using my right hand, I took a gentle hold of my junior and stroke it slowly with rhythm. _In puberty, this is the best part in growing up!_ "Ah… Yes… It feels good…" Drowning in pleasure, I remind myself to be cautious of my voice and moans. _I should lower my voice don't need to attract any attention…_ Moaning and breathing heavily, it's hard to control myself with this much intense.

I lay down to my bed stroking my junior, I felt my body starts to get hot and sweaty. I gasped for air and release a small moan. "This feels… good…Mmmm…" With the limited time I have left, I closed my eyes to imagine some erotic scenes for quicker relief.

Slowly closing my eyes, darkness covers my vision then my mind starts to work its magic. _A bathtub… Someone there is taking a shower…_ I walk towards the curtain that covers the other side. I took deep breaths and master some courage in me then grabbing the curtain. The curtain fell accidentally and hot steam from the shower covers person's identity. I slowly went inside the tub to reach out of person.

As the mist slowly fades away, I can clearly see the color of the hair, the color of the skin and the person's figure. _Wait a minute…ash blond spiky hair… red eyes… fit body…_ "Kacchan!?"

Realizing that the person behind the curtains was Kacchan, I got startled that I broke off my trance opening my eyes wide and panting hard. "Wh-Wha-" I gasped for air in confusion. _Why did Kacchan showed up in my special imagination zone!?_

After I catch up my breath, I realize that my junior still hard as ever. Muttering my words "Why is it I'm still hard even I already thought of Kacchan. I know that I admire him for his confidence, talent and quirk but…" My ears start to get hot and my face turning red. "Do I like him!? For the past years, I think of him a lot. I also considered him in my list of heroes. Even when he bullies me, I don't hate him for that. In fact, I think I like that side of him." _OH NO!_ My body starts to shake and sweat a lot _I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH KACCHAN AND WORSE I THINK I'M MASOCHIST!_

Staring at the ceiling I heard my mother calling me "Izuku you're going to be late if you stay idle at your room." I heard my mother's foots steps climbing up the stairs. I panic that she may see me naked. _OH NO OH NO!_ I took a blanket and cover my lower half of my body as quickly as possible.

My mother opens the door and took a peek "Izuku are you alright? _"_ Sitting firmly in my bed I respond "Y- Yes Mom!" She comes close to me. "Are you sure? You're sweating a lot and your face is quite red. Do you have a fever my dear?" I answer her with a smile. "No mom really I'm fine." I notice my blanket is making a tent and quickly I took my pillow and cover my hard junior before my mother sees me. _Oh my god if my mother saw me in this situation… I need to distract her…_

"Mom is the breakfast ready? I'm starving." _Please mom, take the bait and leave…_ "Oh yeah. I'll just have to prepare the plates so we can eat." Finally she went down stairs to prepare the plates.

I sighed in relief going back to my personal problem "I still need to take care of this." Before I continue pleasuring myself "I think all the evidence about Kacchan is pointing in one conclusion. I love him." But that thought makes my heart skip a beat for some reason. My mind in ease thinking that I fallen in love with my childhood friend who bullies and hurt me a lot in my junior years. Still makes me confuse of the idea falling in love with Kacchan and this crazy feeling for him. I sighed.

Removing the blankets, I start imagining Kacchan again. _In the bathtub with him_. Stroking my junior slow and steady while imagining him hugging me, felt so good. "Yes… Kacchan…" Stroking, sweating and panting hard, I feel my body temperature rises and my body shivers.

We are both wet and hot from the shower. Kacchan biting my left side of my neck licking and left trace of kisses in my lower part of my body. _More Kacchan…_ With so much erotic scenes in my head, I cannot help but to release a huge load of orgasm in me. "Ah…!" I can hear my pulse my body covered in sweat and orgasmic essence. "What a mess." I clean up the room and took a shower and went down stairs for breakfast.

"You're all set up?" My mother; standing at the door giving me goodbye kisses "Yes mom. I'm going now." I gave her a hug and went to school.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3 Accident Happens

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Accident Happens

POV…

It's been a week since the field training and the battle against the hero killer Stain in Tokyo. Midoriya Izuku gains experience from the battle, got tips from Gran Torino on how to control his quirk and avoiding any unnecessary injuries.

Mastering the one-for-all is very difficult for Midoriya but with determination and shear sense of responsibility, he manages to use five percent of his quirk without breaking any bones. It's neither strong nor fast like All Might's but he thought he will eventually master his quirk.

Izuku is standing in front of their house stretching his arms and legs feeling the morning breeze coursing to his skin and inhaling the sweet scent of breakfast being cook in nearby neighbors. "Mmmm… smells good." He thought and suddenly Bakugou his childhood friend starts to flash in his mind "Wha-!?" Startled and confuse, his body starts to heat up, his face turning red and his heart beat rises dramatically. Izuku's breathing quickens and his eyes start to swirl. "Ah… I feel dizzy…"

In his mind, Bakugou shouts his name "Oi Deku! You fucking nerd!" In an instant, Izuku snaps from his trance. "Kacchan! Wait a minute…Am I Hyperventilating!?" He put his right hand to his chest feeling his heartbeat. "Ah…" _My heart is pumping blood like crazy!_ He thinks that grabbing his chest may ease his heart. He closed his eyes and tries to breathe normal as much as possible. He inhales then exhales five times. After that, he sighs and mutters some words. "Ah… If this continues, I think my heart will blow up from excessive pumping of blood."

After he relaxes himself, he stared at the open and thought about Bakugou turning his face red and his entire body shaking. "AH! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!" While scratching his head, he realized that he needs to go to school or he will be late.

"OH NO! I WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" _Ah! But in this hour the train already left the station and the main road will be traffic…_ Izuku's muttering while thinking a way to reach his destination. "The next train will arrive thirty minutes after the first departure so going there is not an option. If I use the taxi, I will be caught by the traffic and I will be late to school for sure and Aizawa sensei will not listen to any reason… I got it!"

Izuku stretches his arms and legs, took a deep breath and went to his running stance. "If I use five percent from my quirk one-for-all, I will get to school in no time and this is a good opportunity to train! So it's a win-win for me!" He focuses his quirk to be distributed evenly to his body using only five percent to avoid bone breaking problems. _One-for-All…Full Cowl!_

Like a ninja, Izuku jumps, hops, swings and runs from the buildings and houses. "This is so awesome!" It's like his body can't stop moving because the adrenaline surging to his entire body.

Izuku can already see the U.A. academy when Bakugou flash to his mind again. "Ah! Not again…" His face blushes from embarrassment thinking about his childhood friend. While in mid air he slowly raises his right hand and covers his face. _What am I getting embarrass about in the first place?_

Nearing to the gates of U.A., Izuku notice too late that there is someone in his way and he cannot maneuver himself because his in mid air. _Oh no! I'm going to hit that person!_ He gulps and shouts to the person to move. "MOVE MOVE! GET AWAY!" The person turns around and looked up to the direction where the voice is coming from. Izuku saw the persons face. _KACCHAN!?_

Bakugou Katsuki POV…

"SHIT! I MADE IT IN TIME!" I arrived at U.A. with four minutes to spare. Sweating and panting so hard, I took the bottled water in my bag and gulp in satisfaction. "Ah! That feels fucking good! Ow!" I felt slight sting through my hands from using too much of my quirk. _I should get an ice to cool my hands and reduce the pain. Pain… Deku…_ Suddenly Deku's face starts to appear in my mind and some scenes from my previous dream.

"AHHHH! YOU FUCKING NERD! YOU DIPSHIT! YOU FUCKMUNCH!" My instincts took over and shouted the things in my mind. My face starts to heat up and my back feels hot for some reason. The other students looked at me and stared in confusion and some in fear. "What you all looking at huh!? You Fucking Mob lings!" After I spoke to the people around me, others run inside the school the others looked at the other direction and trembling. "Tch! Fucking people."

"Anyway I need to go now or I will be lectured by Aizawa sensei. It's very irritating when he's nagging about something and I don't want that kind attention." I cleared my throat and fix my uniform when suddenly I heard a voice.

"MOVE MOVE!" _WHAT THE HELL!? IS THAT DEKU'S FREAKING VOICE? AM I GETTING PARANOID!?_ Hearing his voice makes my guts twist and turn like crazy. I felt hot and cold through my body and my face feels like it's going to explode. I scan the place looking for a specific nerd fucker. "Huh… It must be my imagination."

"GET AWAY!" _DAMMIT! DEKU IS IN MY FREAKING MIND! NOW I'M HEARING THINGS… THIS IS GETTING IN MY NERVES AND IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING!_

As I continue to walk I heard the nerd's voice but closer and louder. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" I trailed the source of the voice and look up. "DEKU!?"

POV…

With only seconds to react both Midoriya and Bakugou can't move nor think to avoid getting bump to each other. Midoriya can't maneuver because his in mid air while Bakugou is in state of shock because of unexpected Midoriya flying approaching his position. In a split second, a crashing sound was heard in front of U.A. academy both Midoriya and Bakugou lying in the ground. Well not actually both in the ground. Midoriya is lying on top of Bakugou.

Bakugou slowly raise his head to look at the green haired Midoriya on top of him. Angry and annoyed he yelled at Midoriya. "DAMN YOU DEKU! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOI-" Before he can finish his sentence, Bakugou paused while looking at Midoriya coughing and wiping his face off the dirt. Midoriya look up at Bakugou who's staring at him. "KA-Kacchan…" Both of them stared each other for ten seconds.

Silence envelops the area, gentle wind blowing to their face and bird calls can be heard in the trees.

Both can feel the warmth of each other's skin, the breath and they can almost hear the strong beat of their hearts like it wants to get out of their chest. The school bell rings breaking their gaze turning away from each other both face blushing so hard and bodies starting to heat up.

Both Midoriya and Bakugou stayed at their current position afraid of moving or say anything. Bakugou starts to talk. "Deku how long are you going to sit on top of me?" Midoriya startled, realizing that he's sitting at Bakugou on his private part of his body. He stutters with his words "So- So- Sorry! Ka- Kacchan." He immediately stands and hops away in a distance from Bakugou.

Bakugou stands up tapping the dirt on his uniform and looked at Midoriya. "Oi Deku Y-" Midoriya interrupted Bakugou looking down he mutters. "Kacchan were going to be late!" He dash pass Bakugou who look very angry and annoyed.

 _Sorry Kacchan but I can't talk or look at you right now. I know you're pissed but I will apologize later_. Midoriya runs to the entrance while Bakugou stands glaring at Midoriya _. You Fucking Nerd! You think you can run from me!?_

Bakugou starts running towards their classroom.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4 Fantasy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Fantasy

POV…

In the hallway, an angry Bakugou is chasing after Midoriya. The facial impression of Bakugou shows how pissed and annoyed he was. "DAMN YOU DEKU! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING HUH!? HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME ON THE FUCKING GROUND! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN AWAY WITH IT!? YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG!"

On the other hand, Midoriya, scared and exhausted from running muttered to himself. "I'm already tired from using one-for-all and now Kacchan is chasing me. Knowing him since childhood, if his angry, he becomes stubborn and doesn't listen to anyone. If I stop now, he will surely corner me somewhere and pin me to the wall."

"Pinned… to the wall…" While running for his life and processing his thoughts, Midoriya imagined a scenario where Bakugou catch up to him.

"Ka- Kacchan please let me expla-" Bakugou slam his right hand near Midoriya's left side of his head. "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING NERD!" Bakugou leans his head with only 2 centimeters apart from Midoriya's face. "Are you challenging me huh!? Just because you're doing halfway decent, doesn't mean you can just pull this kind of stunts on me! You've got quite a nerve you goddamn nerd." With a scared and teary eyes, Midoriya tried to reason. "Y- You see… I'm using my qu-quirk to get here and I didn't notice my footing so-" Midoriya's words were interrupted. He felt something bellow his waist rubbing and pressing against his private part.

Bakugou lift his knee and pressed against Midoriya. Rubbing around Midoriya's private section, his face turns red and with a timid voice, he tried to speak. "Kacchan stop… uh…ha…" Bakugou looked at him with a grin. "What's this? Getting excited are we?" Bakugou continued to tease Midoriya.

 _I… I… can't breathe… this is too much…_ Gasping for air, Midoriya releases a small moan that captured Bakugou's attention. "You really are a pervert huh Deku!?" Midoriya got flustered and weak.

Bakugou use his right hand to grab Midoriya's cheeks and force him to open his mouth. Over powered, Midoriya has no choice but to submit. He slowly opens his mouth and Bakugou went for a deep kiss.

As they discover each other's mouth, Bakugou breaks the kiss with thin trails of saliva and look at the weak state of Midoriya. "You like that fuckmunch?" Midoriya looked up at Bakugou who's smirking down on him. "Please… Kacchan… I want more…" Bakugou smiled devilish and answered. "Then you should beg for it you nerd!"

Bakugou release Midoriya from his grasp. Feeling exhausted, Midoriya leaned to the wall and slowly slides his body down to the ground. After taking breaths, Midoriya look up at Bakugou who's waiting for him to beg. "Kacchan please… I want you to do that again. I want you to… get angry at me. I want you to tease me until your heart's content. I want you to kiss and devour me. I want you to feel my warmth… I want you inside me…" Bakugou crouched and pat Midoriya's head. "I think you need to be punished." Bakugou smiled and went close to Midoriya for a kiss when a familiar voice was heard nearby. "DEKU YOU FUCKING NERD! COME HERE!"

"Huh!? Kacchan!" Midoriya returned from his fantasy. _Ah! I remember running away from Kacchan… and then…_ Midoriya's face went red when he remembered his daydreams about Bakugou pinning him on the wall. _Seriously!? I'm daydreaming while running? This must be the effects of my quirk… I think…_

At last Midoriya can already see their classroom. "Almost there!" Midoriya gather all his remaining strength and sprints to the door. He reaches for the door knob and smiled. "MADE IT!" Midoriya felt happy and relieved but everything disappeared when he felt a hand grabbing his right arm. "GOT YOU! YOU PIECE OF S-" Bakugou was interrupted when the class door opens. The person in front of them who looked bored and cares no one is no other that Shota Aizawa their homeroom teacher.

"You two are late. It's a waste of time to ask what happed so go to your respective seats and we can continue our studies." With his usual face and attitude, he turns around and went back to the drawing board.

As the two enters the classroom, all their classmates are looking at them due to dirty and tattered uniforms. They attract more attentions than they expected.

Midoriya lower his head with a sign of depression on him while Bakugou glared viciously at them.

The two of them are already in their seats but the intense atmosphere between them didn't disappear. Bakugou turns around and glared at Midoriya. "Oi Deku I'm going to-" Bakugou was interrupted yet again by Aizawa. "Bakugou if you're not interested with our studies, just go to sleep or stare at the window, just don't disturb the others." Bakugou click his tongue in annoyance and went staring at the trees by the window.

Bakugou Katsuki POV…

 _DAMMIT! I NEED TO REMIND THIS FUCKING NERD WHO'S HE DEALING WITH OR ELSE HE WILL CONTINUE THIS KIND OF BAHAVIOR ON ME!_ I sighed in relief as I watch the two birds fly in the sky. _But I kinda like it though…_ I was surprised by my thoughts, me thinking of those moments!? Deku on top of me…

POV…

"OI DEKU! GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FUCKING ASS!" Bakugou tried to stand up but Midoriya held Bakugou's hands and lifts it on top of his head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YO-" Bakugou was silence by Midoriya. Using his right hand to hold Bakugou's wrist and use his left hand to cover Bakugou's mouth. "Shhhh… Kacchan you're so loud. Other students may come here, but since childhood you always yell and easily get angry of something. I like that side of yours. All bossy and active it's like you don't know how to slow down. " Midoriya smiled darkly at Bakugou.

Bakugou was surprised. _What the hell!? When did Deku learn how to smile like that!?_

Midoriya reposition his body and remove his hand in Bakugou's mouth. Bakugou gasp for air and glared at the green haired person who's on top of him unbuckling his belt. "Oi what are you doing? Get off me already!" With lower voice, Bakugou tried to guess what Midoriya was doing. Midoriya looked at Bakugou and smiled. "What am I doing? I'm removing my belt. I will use it to tie you're wrist of course. It's very difficult for me if I let you free. You will beat me up for sure." Bakugou replied. "OF COURSE YOU FUCKFACE!"

Midoriya use his belt to tie Bakugou's wrist. After he finishes tying Bakugou, he held him on top of his shoulder and went to the garden.

"This place is perfect! No one comes here when classes are ongoing." Midoriya gently put down Bakugou on the ground. Confused and annoyed, Bakugou asks Midoriya. "Oi Deku! What are we doing here? When I'm free from these bonds, I will murder you fuckmuch! You hear me!?" Midoriya close the gap between them and smiled. "Yes yes I know. That's why today, I'm going to make you feel good so that you will no longer hold any grudges after this."

A big question mark pops up on Bakugou's head. "What do you mean nerd?" Bakugou was surprised when Midoriya shove his handkerchief to his mouth. Bakugou tried to remove the handkerchief using his tongue but Midoriya stops him. "No Kacchan! Bad!" Bakugou got angry of Midoriya treating him like a dog.

"Now now Kacchan behave already. I will do all the work so just sit back and relax." Midoriya slowly unbutton Bakugou's uniform. Bakugou felt unease as Midoriya slides his hand to his sweaty body. As Midoriya continues to slide his hand slowly down to Bakugou's pants, Midoriya went closer to Bakugou's left side and starts to lick his neck.

Bakugou can feel his body heating up. His entire body starts to shake and his mind going blank. Midoriya reach Bakugou's pants and starts to unbuckle his belt. "You don't need this." Midoriya's seductive voice sends shivers across Bakugou's body.

Midoriya starts to remove Bakugou's pants. Surprised and amazed by the size of Bakugou's manhood, he smiled and says "So big and yet so deliciously looking." Midoriya went down to Bakugou's private section. "Thanks for the meal!"(Itadakimasu!) Midoriya opens his mouth and slowly nearing Bakugou's manhood. With only a centimeter away from being devoured, Bakugou felt a smack on the back.

"Oi Bakugou, class is already over were going to have our lunch at the cafeteria. You're coming?" Bakugou got startled and scanned the place. He saw Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari near him standing idly. "You okay man?" Kirishima gave him a worried look. Bakugou sunk his face to the table and sighed. "Just a fucking daydream."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5 Strong Feelings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Strong Feelings

POV…

"Man, what happened between you and Midoriya today? Coming to school covered with dirt and tattered uniforms?" Kirishima asks Bakugou with intense look on his face. "It's very rare for the both of you to be late. Maybe you fought each other!?" Bakugou click his tongue as he turns away avoiding the eyes of the spiky haired classmate. "What's with those questions? Are you interrogating me shitheel!?" Bakugou grab his juice and took a sip.

Kaminari joins the conversation while eating his bento. "Don't be like that Bakugou. Were friends here." Sero took his chopsticks and pointed at Bakugou. "Come on share something. If you will not say anything, we will just assume something went wrong between the two of you."

Bakugou just shrugs his shoulders and ignores the questions being thrown to him. He stared at the open hoping to get some peace of mind when Midoriya walk pass him. Bakugou's eyes starts to follow Midoriya until he reaches the bench where Iidia, Uraraka, Mineta, Asui, and Todoroki are sitting having their lunch.

Bakugou Katsuki POV…

I stare at the open and saw a green curly hair pass my sight. _Deku._ My eyes start to focus, it's like my gaze was magnetized by Deku's presence. _I can't take my eyes of him._ What's wrong with me? Normally, I'll just ignore him but now I feel unease and angry. When he gets near with the others, this strange feeling starts to grow and pain starts ache at my chest. _I hate this feeling and what's up with two face clinging to Deku!?_

POV…

Bakugou didn't care for anyone in Yuuei but for some reason whenever Midoriya talks to someone, Bakugou become tense and irritated, blowing up anything he can grab on. Sometimes he glares at Midoriya for no reason and sometimes he goes out of the class just to punch trees or blowing it up. Bakugou didn't like anyone near the green haired student especially Todoroki who become friends with Midoriya.

Since the sports festival, Todoroki and Midoriya become close. They talk to each other, they eat lunch together, and they laugh together. These friendly scenes made Bakugou flare up with anger. His hands start to secrete nitroglycerin and mini explosions starts to show up. Bakugou wants to blast Todoroki out of Midoriya's reach. With only one thing set on his mind, he instinctively glares at the green haired boy.

Midoriya Izuku POV…

 _I'm very thankful that I have friends in Yuuei. I hope this last forever…_ Staring at my lunch, someone pat my back. I trace the arm going to my left side and saw a person with worried face. "Are you alright Midoriya?" I smiled and with a weak voice I answer "Yes. I'm fine… Todoroki." As my smiles starts to fade, I look down and stared at my lunch once again.

In my School days in Yuuei, I don't feel unwanted or ignored by the people around me. _It's different compared to my previous school._ But don't get me wrong. I love Yuuei. I have friends, good teachers and All might my Idol. But I feel something… something missing… inside…

Uraraka went to my side and asked me. "Deku kun you're very quiet today. Do you have a problem or anything?" Iidia, who's in front of me cross his arms, closed his eyes and slightly bow his head. "I think it's about the unexpected morning encounter of Bakugou." _Kacchan…_ The grape haired person and the girl with unreadable impression nod their heads in agreement. "I think so too."

I realized that my friends are worried sick about me. _Come on Izuku snap out of it_! I shook and raised my head interrupting their conversation with a weak smile. "Guys I'm ok see? You don't have to worry about me. I'm just thinking something that's all."

They look at each other with worried face in disbelief. _Wah! I knew it they don't believe me._ I just smiled at them and laugh. I should change the subject before it turns to something else.

While faking my laugh with my friends I notice Kacchan glaring at me again. _Kacchan!_ My body shivers as I look at Kacchan. His red eyes glare so brightly at me it feels like I'm going to melt. _Crap! Look away look away, LOOK AWAY!_ I averted my eyes. My heart can't take this!

POV…

Their friends notices that Bakugou and Midoriya have an awkward atmosphere. Before they can even ask the reason what troubles them, Midoriya stands up avoiding any necessary questions from his friends he mumbles. "Uh… Excuse me." He run to the hallway and went to the comfort room leaving his friends in awe. Bakugou stands up and followed Midoriya. "I need to take a leak." His friends also wonder and confuse.

"Oi Bakugou, don't do anything stupid you hear!?" Todoroki glared at Bakugou. "Don't fucking talk to me two face." Bakugou glared back at Todoroki.

Bakugou didn't stay long glaring at Todoroki and went to the comfort room. Kirishima chase Bakugou and gave him a strong smack on the back. "Bakugou, you need a companion?" Bakugou glared sending shivers to Kirishima. "Fuck off."

Midoriya rush to the fosset and washed his face. "Uh… dammit!" He stared at the mirror and asks himself. "What am I doing!? I shouldn't ignore Kacchan. Also I need to apologize what happened earlier." _But my body won't listen and I can't think clearly when facing Kacchan._ "What should I do?"

Midoriya heard a large thump on the door and saw a person standing at the entry way glaring at him. "Yo Deku." Midoriya was shock and fear starts to course his body. "Kacchan!" Bakugou went inside and lock the door behind him. "You're not going anywhere fucking nerd!"

"Ka- Kacchan. Please hear me first before you be- beat me. Please?" Midoriya stutters with fear pleading to listen before doing something to him. Bakugou stand idly for a sec then he bent and dash forward to Midoriya. The green haired boy crossed his arms and covered his face preparing to be beaten up by Bakugou.

Bakugou grab the left shoulder of Midoriya and push him to the corner. Midoriya wonders why he doesn't feel any pain on him and why is Bakugou only standing in front him doing nothing. Midoriya lowers his guard and look at the person in front of him. _Kacchan's eyes… it's not the usual eyes I know…_

Before Midoriya can even say anything, Bakugou went closer to him and press his lips to him. Shock, confused, and worried all mix up on Midoriya's mind but deep inside him satisfaction and joy rises.

Bakugou broke the kiss gazing upon the flustered Midoriya. "Ka-Kacchan-" Bakugou interrupted him and went closer to Midoriya. "Shut up…" This time, he sucks and bit the lower leap of Midoriya, sending shivers through out his body. Midoriya felt pain and lust. "Ow…" (Itai…)

Bakugou steps back and look directly at Midoriya's eyes.

-TO CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6 Falling Out

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Falling Out

POV…

"Those damn teary green eyes of yours makes me feel weird you fucking nerd." Bakugou leans forward grabbing the right hand of Midoriya and then he slowly put Midoriya's hand at the center of his chest. "Right here…"

Midorya can't even find the words to respond. He only stared at Bakugou's eyes wondering. _Kacchan's… I can feel his heart beat, his warmth..._ Midoriya's legs start to fail and he can't even breathe normally in front of Bakugou.

Though Midoriya's body starts to shiver, he tried to look at the person in front of him. "Kacchan. I'm sorry earli-" Bakugou covers his mouth using his free hand. "I said shut up you fucking nerd!" Bakugou got angry and annoyed but in an instant, all those feelings washed up seeing the tears flowing in Midoriya's eyes.

Bakugou froze, looking at the boy in front of him crying. Suddenly, he felt hot and his face starts to turn red. _So fucking cute! Wait! What!? The fuck am I thinking!_ He can already feel his hands sweating like crazy. _Oh Fuck!_ He immediately releases Midoriya from his grasp afraid that he may blow him up.

On the other hand, Midoriya still crying, rubs his eyes trying to stop the tears. Bakugou turns around averting his eyes to the green haired boy. "Dammit! Stop crying already fuckmunch! You're pissing me off! " Even though anger fills his insides, he cannot deny that he likes Midoriya, especially when his crying. _Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!_

Bakugou slowly turns around mustering all the strength in his body preparing to gaze upon the green haired boy. He saw Midoriya sobbing, wiping the last of his tears and look at him. Bakugou click his tongue, opens his mouth to speak but cease by continues loud knocking at the door.

"Hey! Open up!" the voice of Iidia shouting. "Deku are you alright!? Open the door!" the voice of Uraraka worrying. "Oi! Bakugou what are you doing inside with Midoriya!?" the voices of Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero panicking. They are trying to break the door but it won't budge. (The structures of Yuuei buildings are very sturdy.)

Bakugou's eyes starts to twitch in annoyance. "Dammit! Fucking people keeps interrupting me!" He went to the door but stopped by Midoriya holding the hand of Bakugou. He looks at the green haired boy. "Kacchan. I don't know why you are doing this to me but…" Midoriya pauses and look up with sad eyes at Bakugou. "Tell me! Please! I'm getting confused here. I want to apologize to you but… What you did…" Midoriya's eyes got watery and small sobs can be heard. Bakugou use his right hand to lift the chin of Midoriya and answered. If you really feel sorry for what you have done Fuckmunch, then you should go to my place tonight." Bakugou turns around moving away to Midoriya. "Alone!" He cannot speak nor move he just stared at Bakugou walking away from him and with timid voice there is only one word he spoke unconsciously. "Ok."

Mean while at the other side of the door, Midoriya and Bakugou's group starts to panic not knowing what's happening inside. Todoroki went to the door and lift his burning left hand. "Move." Everyone withdraw in a distance. Iidia warned Todoroki that using quirk inside the school is forbidden but Todoroki ignored him and release a huge wave of flames burning the door in an instant.

As Todoroki burns the door turning it into nothing but ashes, he saw Midoriya with swollen red eyes, and puff face. His eyes widen in worry and disbelief. He quickly turns his attention to Bakugou and glared at him. "Despite that you're his childhood friend; you really are just a simple minded easy to be angered brat."

Bakugou halts and look at the boy standing near him. "What did you just say two face!?" Bakugou's hand starts to create small explosions while Todoroki lift his right arm with steam of cold air appearing on his right side of his body. "I think you need to cool down." The two glared intensely to each other.

Midoriya went between them. "Todoroki wait it's only a misunderstanding, here me first. Kacchan calm down Todoroki didn't understand the situation so please." Todoroki and Bakugou lower their guards. Bakugou click his tongue and walks out the room but before he reaches the door, he look at Midoriya and quickly turns away.

Everyone went back to the cafeteria and Midoriya explained what happened to his friends. He told them what happened inside the comfort room but he didn't talk about the awkward actions that Bakugou have done recently. He knew if he told the truth to them, there will be trouble so he lied seventy percent of the what he spoke to his friends.

Midoriya Izuku POV…

Since lunch time, I notice Kacchan is keeping his distance from me. He didn't bully me today and that's new to me. He won't even look at me nor do his usual glaring. I sighed and look at the window as I recap what happened in the comfort room. Memories of Bakugou kissing me starts to fill my mind. _At my place… Alone… Tonight…_

Midoriya starts to blush. "Why can't I shake those words…" My face starts to feel hot. I sink my face to the desk covering my shyness to everyone using my arms. "Kacchan…" _It's been so long since he invited me to his house…_ "Midoriya are you alright? You're talking to yourself frequently today..." _Hmmm!?_ I look at my right side and I saw Todoroki's face with only 3 inches apart from mine. "To-Todoroki!" I stuttered with my words. "You scared me there. Don't do that. You will give me a heart attack." _Especially today, since this morning everything is so awkward… This weird day…_ "Sorry I scared you." Todoroki apologizes and stands up from his crouching position. "If you have any problem, you can talk to me." I smiled at him and gave him a bow as a sign of respect. "Ah… Thanks Todoroki. I will take your word for that." He then leaves and I didn't notice that the class was already over. I look at the front desk and his not there. _Kacchan already left and I didn't notice it…_ I didn't know Kacchan already left.

POV…

As Midoriya leaves the school with his friends Iidia and Uraraka, his thinking of what Bakugou want's with him inviting him over to his place so sudden after the awkward contact in the comfort room. Using his two hands he slap himself, shook his head and starts running. "Sorry Iidia, Uraraka. I need to go home right away. I'll see you both tomorrow. Bye!"

Midoriya starts running to their house and went straight to his room closing and locking the door shut. He dives in to his bed and sunk his head on the pillow. "What's wrong with me getting nervous like this? It's only Kacchan." _Anyway I need to take a shower before going to Kacchan's place._

After he finishes changing his clothes, he went to his mother to tell her that he will be going to Bakugou's place. "Katsuki's place? It's been so long since you visit there. Anyway say hello to Mrs. Bakugou for me and be careful out there."

Bakugou and Midoriya are in the same neighborhood so it only takes two and a half minutes to get there.

He arrived at Bakugou's house. He stands idly at the front door afraid to press the door bell. _Ah… push it already! What wrong with me today!?_ "Come on!" Midoriya froze when the door opens and he saw Bakugou. "Ka-Kacchan. Go-good evening to you." Bakugou just stared at the nervous green boy. "Just come inside already fucking nerd." Midoriya stuttered. "Ye- yes. Of course." _Relax, relax!_


	7. Chapter 7 Dessert

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Dessert

POV…

"Izuku? IZUKU!" Midoriya heard a familiar voice in the corner and he saw Katsuki's mother holding a book. The green haired boy bow's and greeted her with a smile. "Hello Mrs. Bakugou. It's been a while. Please excuse me for intruding." Katsuki's mother drops her book rushing to the door giving Midoriya a hug. "Izuku kun! It really is you! You've grown up! Come in come in!"

Katsuki's mother was so excited that she pulled Midoriya to the dining room and went to the fridge bringing out different kinds of food. "You're hungry? We have stakes, chicken curry and western food buffet for dinner. Choose anything you want." Midoriya was surprised by the quantity of food served in front of him. "Ah… Thank you but I already ate before I went here."

Disappointed, she apologized to the green haired boy for her actions. "Sorry Izuku kun. It's been a while since our home felt so lively. Katsuki never invited any of his friends or anyone besides you to our house. Now that I think of it, your last visit here since middle school right? I would like to know why you stop visiting here but never mind that." She chuckled looking at the green haired boy. "Seeing you here made me so happy. You want some cake?" Suddenly, she stared blankly at Midoriya giving him the creeps. _Those ember eyes…_ _Scary!_ "Ye- Yes please." Then she returns to her happy self. "Ok. Take a sit while I slice that chocolate bastard in the fridge!" _Like mother, like son…_

She looks up and down, scanning the nervous boy in front of her and smiled. "That cute curly hair. Those beautiful green eyes. That luscious lips… Kyaaa! Amazing! (Sugoi!) Puberty made you so adorable and handsome! I guess you have a girl friend." Midoriya shook his head. _No…_ "No ha… You and Katsuki are the same. Both of you are good looking, attractive, fit and have muscular build. Aside from personality and quirk, you two are like prince and knight with shining armor." Midoriya and Katsuki's mother stared to each other and laugh.

Suddenly, small explosions interrupted the two. "Mom! I didn't invite him over to chat with you! Oi Deku! Come with me. We're going to talk upstairs in my room." He grabs the left arm of Midoriya forcing him to stand up. "Katsuki! Don't be rude to our guest!" The two glared intensely and Midoriya knows that both of them are acting like that because of him. He tried calming them down. "Kacchan lighten up. Don't get mad towards your mother. I'm so sorry Mrs. Bakugou. Kacchan and I will talk and I'll be out of your hair." Katsuki's mother sighed and smiled at Midoriya. "Don't be Izuku kun. I should be the one who needs to apologize. My son is a very good boy but today his acting weird…" She sighed. "Let's just drop that subject already. By the way Izuku, would you like some chocolate syrup and chocolate ice cream? Katsuki doesn't like sweet treats. Always chilly there, chilly that. You know all kinds of spicy foods. Just thinking of it makes my stomach hurts like hell, coming in and out." Midoriya smiled weakly. "Chocolate ice cream? Yes please." _I notice that she likes chocolate flavors._

She went to the fridge to get the syrup and a bucket of ice cream. She serves two extra large scoop of chocolate ice cream for Katsuki and Izuku. She's going to hand over the two ice creams when suddenly, she slip. "Ops…" {Intentionally}

Katsuki and Izuku's shirt got all covered with ice cream. Katsuki got annoyed. He clicks his tongue and grabs some tissue paper on the table. "Fucking ice cream!" He tried removing the stain in his shirt using tissue paper while Izuku didn't mind the stain of ice cream on him; instead, he went to Katsuki's mom to check her condition. "Mrs. Bakugou, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Katsuki's mother smiled weakly. "Izuku kun. I'm alright don't you worry. Oh no your shirt. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, a dark grin starts to show on her face. "I guess you two need a bath." _Why is she smiling like that?_ Midoriya immediately stands up from his crouching position. "It's ok I can clean it up." She didn't pay attention to the green haired boy in front of her. "Katsuki dear, you two go and take a bath. Just leave your clothes on the plastic bin and I will wash it." Katsuki and Izuku look at each other noticing the slight blush plastered to their face. Midoriya lowers his head avoiding the ember eyes of Katsuki looking at him. Katsuki flinched and look directly to his mother. "What the hell!? We only need to wipe this fucking ice cream on our shirt! We don't need to-" Katuski paused looking at his mother with evil smile and a dark aura surrounding her. "I. SAID. GO. TAKE. YOUR. BATH. WITH. IZUKU…" Katsuki's body starts to shiver, sweat pouring to his entire body. He gulps in fear looking at her mother. He stutters with his words. "O-Ok were going, were going. Come Deku… let's take a bath." He pushed Midoriya all the way to the bathroom. "Kacchan are you ok?" The ash blond boy didn't respond. _What the fuck!? I'm really not ok and I'm really afraid right now! Dammit! What's up with_ _mom today!? I know she spill the ice cream on purpose…_

Katsuki's mom starts to relax and back to her original happy sweet self. "Good. I prepared two towels and some clothes so after taking a bath you two can change and on to your business." The two went to the bathroom while Katsuki's mother smiles and starts cleaning the mess in the dining room. "I will not waste this precious opportunity."

Upon arriving to the bathroom, Bakugou opens the door and he pushed Midoriya inside. He locks the door assuring that his mother will not get through and meddle again.

Midoriya Izuku POV…

 _When did the last time I took a bath with Kacchan? This brings back memories…_ "Oi Deku hurry up and take your fucking clothes off and go take your fucking shower you fuckingnerd! I don't want my mother nagging at me again!" Turning around I saw Kacchan's body… "Ok Kacchan just wai-" _Kacchan's sculpted body._ I didn't notice that I'm already drooling. _That back muscles…so perfect! I saw him change in the locker room so many times but… This time it's different. "_ Oi Deku, what are you looking at?" _Oh no! Need to think something! Say something! Anything!_ "Nothing! I just remembered when we are taking our baths together." _WHAT A LAME EXCUSE! TAKE A SHOWER ALREADY!_

Bakugou Katsuki POV…

 _What's with him today? All jumpy and nervous… Dammit! Need to take a bath or mom will get mad again… What's with her today!?_ "Ah… This feels good…" My eyes widen as I follow the seductive voice. _He really looks hot when his wet…_ I cannot deny that I like that fucking shitrag and my lower part of my body knows it well too. _Fuck! Really!? At this time!?_ "Kacchan you should take a shower or your mother will get angry again." _I know that fuckingnerd!_

POV…

The ash blonde boy walks slowly to the shower covering his private part. _Fuck! This is not the time to get hard! Think something…_ Bakugou close his eyes to refocus his mind. Because Bakugou close his eyes, he didn't know that there's soap in his path. He accidentally steps on the soap and got out of balance. "Kacchan!" thankfully with Midoriya's quick reaction, in a split second, he used his quirk to grab hold to Bakugou's hand. "Gotcha!" Midoriya pulled Bakugou up. Without adjusting the power of One For All, He pulled Bakugou to much that they fall flat on the ground. _I forgot to minimize the output of One For All!_ "Ka- Kacchan are you ok!?"

The green haired boy notice that Bakugou is shaking and his face is flash red. _Ah! He's angry!? Crap! I think his going to beat me up!_ Midoriya closed his eyes waiting for the beating. But instead of beating, he felt something poking in his waist.

"Kacchan. Why are you- "

-TO BE CONTINUED-

I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic about Midoriya Izuku(Deku) and Bakugou Katsuki(Kacchan) from BNHA/MHA… I'm going to continue making this fanfic as much as I can… Thank you for the people who support my fanfic in Wattpad, Fanfiction and Archiveofourown. I'll be updating this fanfic as soon as possible… Once again, thank you…. PLUS ULTRA!


	8. Chapter 8 Aphrodisiac

WARNING! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE: WEAK HEART, SUICIDAL TENDENCIES, EMOTIONAL BREAK DOWN, EXTREME IMAGINATION AND OTHER ANIME DISORDERS!

POV…

 _Ah…Yes...Yes! *Thrust*_

 _Ka-Katsuki… slow down… Ah! *Jolt*_

 _I…I can't…*Thrust x3* Ah! Mphmm… *Bed creaking*_

 _Izuku... *Deep Thrust* Face me… *Gentle cares*_

 _*Sobs* Ka-Katsuki. *Sobs*_

 _Even when you're crying… You're still adorable as… *Deep Thrust* As ever!_

 _I-I'm almost… Katsuki… Ah… *Pace quicken* *Bed creaking*_

 _Ye-Yes! Me too… *Thrust x8* *Room Temperature: EXTREMELY HOT*_

 _(Kat/Izu)Together! *Orgasmic Release!* *Deep Breaths* *Heart Pumping* *MIND BLOWING!*_

 _Fuck! *Deep Breaths* That felt great! *Satisfied* *Happy*_

 _Yeah… *Out of Breath* *Happy* *Pain*_

 _{Five Minutes Later…} Location: Katsuki's Room_

 _*Serious Mode* Izuku…will you… marry me?_

 _*Surprised**Happy* *Mix emotions* Yes!_

 _*Snuggle* *Kisses* *Cares*_

 _Ready for round two!? *Smirk*_

 _*Surprised*A-Again!? Let me rest first..._

 _*Grin* *Laugh* Sorry! Can't wait! *Jumps*_

 _*Panic* Ka-Katsuki! Wa-Wait! *Panic*Mphmmm! *Make out*_

In the kitchen, Katsuki's mother is making two glasses of warm milk for Katsuki and Izuku while daydreaming about the two boys having their fun time. _Wow… I should stop reading fanfics about boys making out…_ She snaps from her fantasy. "Kyaaa! I know that they are both males but… I can't shake the feeling that they are meant to be couples… Together… Forever…" Starring blankly at the window, Katsuki's mother didn't realize that she's having a nosebleed from over thinking some events and scenarios about Katsuki and Izuku. _Yaoi…_

Lost from her fantasies, she accidently broke the glass with her bare hands. "Ah! The milk! The glass! (Yabe!)" She cleans her own mess and went to the drawers to get another drinking glass. "Huh? A box?" While looking for another pair of drinking glass, she notice a small box in the upper right corner of the drawer. _Ah…_ _So dusty…_ She wipes the box clean and read the label. "Viagra… Viagra!?" Surprised, she tried to recall why there's a Viagra in the drawer. It took her seven minutes to think but she didn't remember purchasing such a drug (Not that she needs it or anything).

Katsuki's mother remembers that she need to make another glass of milk for the boys. She took the drinking glass from the drawer and went to the fridge for the milk. While stirring the milk, she looks at box one more time. "Glass… Milk… Viagra…" Suddenly her expression change and the atmosphere in the kitchen turn dark. "This is it!" She chuckles slowly like any other villain and smiled devilishly.

~Bathroom~

"Kacchan. Why are you- " Izuku cannot continue his words as he witness the flustered Katsuki on top of him. _Wah! I never imagined Kacchan to be so cute when his agitated. But still, why is he poking me for?_ "Dammit!" Angry, he growled at Izuku and gave him an intense glare. "Don't move Fuckface! If you move even a muscle I will kill you!" He didn't ask. He just obeyed his orders avoiding any conversation that may anger Katsuki.

The ash blonde boy tries to stand by himself but with the floor so wet, he slips and falls back to Izuku. Warmth, skin and muscles clashing with wet bodies rubbing to each other. "Ka-Kaccha-" Katsuki interrupted the green haired boy. "Shut up Deku!" He tried to stand again but only fail. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!"

Izuku had enough. He used his left hand to cover Katsuki's mouth. "I've had it! Kacchan will you stop what you're doing and stop poking me with your stick! You are hurting me!" Izuku glared at the ash blonde boy and look down to his lower body. His eyes start to widen and his face turns red. He didn't find any stick but only a bulge on Katsuki's towel covering his lower part of the body. Katsuki's face got even redder from embarrassment.

Using his explosive quirk, he drop his two hands at both sides near Izuku's head and used the impact from his quirk to stand. It was a success. While Izuku crawls to the floor and went to the changing room. Katsuki went to the showers while Izuku rush to the door apologizing before he made his exit. "Sorry…" _Sorry!? You fuckingnerd! I should be the one who needs to apologize here! DAMMIT!_

Izuku runs to the door but stop by Katsuki's mother. "Oh Izuku! What's the rush? You're going home already?" Izuku face her and smiled. "Yes. I need to go home. My mother will be worried sick if I don't leave now." Oh… You mean Inko? I'll call her later. Besides, it's already raining outside. It's not advisable for you to go out alone… In the dark… You may encounter bad people on your way or maybe worse villains! It's ok if you crash here for tonight. We have futons so feel at home and don't you worry tomorrow's Saturday. Ok?" The green haired boy smiled weakly. "Thank you so much." She smiled. "No problem!"

"Katsuki! Are you finished already? Could you go get the futons in the living room? Izuku kun will sleep here tonight." Heavy steps can be heard from the stairs. Izuku look at the ash blonde boy half naked with white pajamas, towel in his shoulder and bare chest. The green haired boy stared at Katsuki in awe. "What are you staring at fuckface!?" Izkuku snaps from his trance. "No-Nothing!" He averted eyes from Katsuki's perfect tone body. Katsuki click his tongue (Tsk…) and went to the living room to get the futon.

"Where should I put this piece of shit?" She looked at Katsuki and smiled. "Oh! You should put that in your room. It's very rude if we let Izuku sleep at the living room…" She stared blankly at the wall. "Alone… In the dark…" Katsuki flinched. Sleeping in the same room with Izuku is very dangerous idea for Katsuki. Not only because of certain accident in the bathroom but also the awkwardness towards each other. "What!? He can sleep here in the living room!" Katsuki's mother turns her attention to her son with a smile on her face. "Hmm? What did you say my dear?" Bakugou got stunned from her smile. Katsuki knows that disobeying her may result to bad consequences. He stuttered to his words. "F-fine then! You! Fuckface! You're going to sleep at my room you understand!? Dammit!" Katsuki went to his room with the futon. "Thank you dear and clean your room before you set the futon" Katsuki got annoyed. "Fuck!" Midoriya is worried about sleeping in Katsuki's room, so he tried to talk to her. "Uhm… I can sleep here in the living room. I don't want to disturb him." She pats his head and smiled. "It's ok. Katsuki doesn't mind. I still remember like it's just yesterday, you two always sleep together when you're still kids. Katsuki can't sleep if you're not around to snuggle with." She smiled widely while Izuku's slightly blushes. "Ye-Yeah."

~Katsuki's Room~

Midriya Izuku POV…

 _Kacchan's room. It's been so long since my last visit here. Playing game cards with Kacchan…_ "Izuku kun. Here, it's my special hot milk. I made with love and everything for the both of you." _Now milk? I thought she likes chocolates?_ "Wow! Thank you!" _She's already leaving?_ "Now you two drink your milk and go to sleep. By the way, Izuku I already talk to your mother. She said ok." _Ah…_ "Thank you so much!" _Kacchan's mother is really nice like my mom…_ "No problem! Well good night."

So awkward! It's been ten minutes and Kacchan didn't even mention anything. His only reading that magazine about heroes the whole time. _I should talk to him. But how? Ah! Kacchan's mom homemade milk!_ "Kacchan, we should drink the milk that your mother made for us." _Yes! A conversation!_ "Ah. Ok." _What?_ That's it? Kacchan took the glass of milk and he drunk it in one sitting. _Uh… This is going to be a long night._ I took a sip of milk. "Delicious!"

Bakugou Katsuki POV…

Fuck! What the hell? What should I say to him? I can't even look at him! _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ If this continues, I think I'm going to explode from awkwardness! _What the fuck!? He's still awake? Dammit!_ Ugh! For some reason, my body feels hot and uncomfortable… "What the fuck?"

POV…

For twenty minutes of silence, the two boys start to feel weird. Not because of the awkward moments they are having. Their body starts to sweat uncontrollably. "Fuck! It's so hot!" Thirst starts to dry their throat. "Ah… I'm so thirsty but not quite. What's happening? Kacchan we should go downstairs and have a glass of cold refreshing water." Katsuki went to the door. "Yeah but stay here fuck face! I'll just get you some." The ash blonde boy tried to open the door but it was lock. "What the fuck!?" Katsuki tried to use his quirk to blast the door open but for some reason, his quirk is not working. "What the hell!? My quirk… I feel weird."

The two boys start to strip. Removing their clothes to relieve the heat they were having. "Ugh! So hot." The ash blonde boy notice Izuku and gulps. "Deku… I feel weird… I can't… take my eyes of you…" Izuku's breathing starts to quicken and his chest rise and falls so fast. "Me to Kacchan. I… I think… I'm going… to pass out…"

In a split second, Katsuki dashes toward the green haired boy's direction and took both of his hand on top of Izuku's head. "Ka-Kacchan… That hurts…" The ash blond boy growls at him. "I… I can't… control myself… Fuck! What's with that fucking drink!?" In shear instinct, Katsuki went for a kiss.

-TO BE CONTINUED—

Note:

I think I went too far… hope you enjoy reading this fanfic… See you next chapter! PLUS ULTRA!


	9. Chapter 9 Five Senses

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Five Senses

Here is quick update! Hope you enjoy it! PLUS ULTRA!

POV…

The ash blonde boy glued him to the wall with his hands pinned on top of his head. He slowly went closer to the green haired boy and gave him a passionate kiss. The ash blonde boy enjoyed the kiss ravishing, biting, devouring Izuku's plum sweet lips. The ash blonde boy broke the kiss with thin trails of saliva from Izuku's lips. The two boy's looks at each other with blush on their face trying to catch their breath.

Heavy breathing, Katsuki's right hand was holding tightly on Izuku's hands not planning to let him go. The ash blonde boy began smelling his dark green hair and went down slowly through his neck. The scent of lavender shampoo and cherry soap made the ash blond boy shiver in excitement. Katsuki began sniffing his manly scent that gave him the urge to lick his neck slowly and it made Izuku gasp a little as he suck and bit his neck leaving signs of hickeys.

"Ow! Ka-Kacchan that hurts! Stop!" Izuku flinched in pain while the ash blonde boy continues to suck and bite his neck. The green haired boy tried to kick Katsuki out of balance but with his quick reflexes, he used his free hand to push Izuku's legs tightly pinning it down to the floor.

Katsuki turned his attention to the green haired boy's body. He knelt down near Izuku's ear and growled. "You changed so much Deku. You're working out I see." Izuku eyes starts to widen as the ash blonde boy nibbles his ear. Izuku released a small moan that attracts Katsuki's attention. _What!? Did I just squeak or something!?_ Izuku notice the ash blonde boy giving his signature grin. "So you like that fuckmunch?" Katsuki continues to tease Izuku while nibbling, sniffing and licking his ear.

Izuku starts to moan from the pleasure. The ash blonde boy notice a faint sweet scent coming from Izuku's body. He breathed in his intoxicating scent sending shivers through his spines. "Mphmm… I like that scent of yours Deku." Katsuki went down sniffing the lustful scent that Izuku produces. These actions made Izuku trembled in fear and somehow it felt good on his side. _This is weird yet I like it…_

Katsuki starts to glare at the green haired boy sending him a warning. "Don't move or else!" The ash blonde boy releases his grip on Izuku's legs and set his hand to roam around Izuku's body. Due to unexplained weakness, Izuku can't resist the ash blonde boy's action instead; he couldn't resist Katsuki's harsh advancement.

The green haired boy suddenly grasped as Katsuki start nipping on his neck once more while his free hand went to his behind. "Ka-Kacchan stop…" Izuku bit his lip as he continuously receives the unresistable sensation he is now feeling. Moans and pleasures echoes throughout the room. Then suddenly, the ash blonde boy lets go on Izuku only to lift him up bridal style and throws him to the bed. "There you go!"

Katsuki eyed Izuku's legs which are shaking in fear and then he leaps on top of izuku with a smile on his face. "I don't know what come over me but somehow I like it and I can't fucking stop!" The green haired boy starts to sob silently. _Ugh! Me either. I don't want to… but my body won't listen to me. Kacchan is having the same problem as I 's happening!? We should be talking something. That's the reason why I came here not this. But it's very frustrating that I like it. I can't even think straight!_

The ash blonde boy starts to undress Izuku's boxer. He fought back not letting his only clothes removed by the person on top of him. Izuku won't let go so Katsuki tried to use his quirk and burn it to crisp. "My quirk… Deku! Don't fucking resist me!" The green haired boy looks at Katsuki and wondered. _Kacchan's becoming aggressive towards me! It's like an animal wanting to dominate his mate!_ "Kacchan…" Katsuki heard a weak sincere voice coming from Izuku. He got angry and starts removing his boxer too.

Now the two boys completely naked, eyed each other with red faces as a sign of embarrassment. Izuku grab a pillow and covers his face but Katsuki took the pillow and throw it somewhere. "Don't cover your fucking face Deku!"

The green haired boy cannot resist his urge to look at Katsuki's twitching manhood. _So…So… Big!_ The ash blonde boy lift the legs of Izuku until his faces the green haired boy's glory hole. Izuku got flustered and tries to cover his manhood. "Ka-Kacchan! Wait! What are you going to do! Stop! This is embarrassing." Katsuki glared at Izuku. "Shut the fuck up! My mom will hear you! Do you want her to come in and see us like this!?" Izuku trembles as he close his mouth realizing that Katsuki's mother may hear them and come rushing to the door.

Knowing that the green haired boy stops talking, Katsuki turns his attention to Izuku's glory hole. _This is my first time but I have knowledge about this… Since Kirishima always lending me his fucking CD's. I'm glad I watched it!_ Katsuki went closer to Izuku's glory hole and started licking it. _This is not bad…_ While the ash blonde boy enjoying his activity, Izuku starts to feel weird yet he enjoys it. "Ka-Kacchan That tickles! Ah! Stop! I-I can't take it much more of this! Ah!" _My body starts to get hot again! I didn't know that Kacchan is very good at this! Ugh! Mphmm..._

The ash blonde boy stop doing his activity as soon as he realize that Izuku's hole is wet and ready for the next phase. He drops the green haired boy's legs and start stroking his manhood. "I can't wait! I need to fucking do it now!" Izuku's face starts to blush again as he knew what's coming next.

Katsuki took his position and pointed his manhood to the glory hole while Izuku prepared for his self for the unknown. Because of his impatient nature, Katsuki shoved his manhood to Izuku's glory hole without any hesitation.

A sharp pain took over the green haired boy's body. "Ah! Kacchan!" While Katsuki drowns in pleasure. "Ah! Fuck! This feels good! I don't mind doing this with you every day Deku!" Izuku got embarrassed from the ash blond boy words. "Kacchan don't say such words! Ah!"

The two remains idle for 3 minutes and then the ash blonde hair starts to move in a slow pace. Katsuki never felt so lustful in his entire life. Every thrust, it sends shivers through his body. Not content with the current speed, he quickens his pace three times than the last. Katsuki drowns in happiness, delight, contentment for every thrust while Izuku in pain, lust, stimulation and satisfaction. The two never felt so good ever in their lives. "Ka-Kacchan! I-I'm…" The green haired boy gasps as he near his orgasm. "I'm almost-" Katsuki thrust so hard that they cum at the same time.

Satisfaction and exhaustion come over them. They are both out of breath and sleepy. The ash blond boy lay down on top of Izuku and gave him a tight hug before they drifted off to sleep.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. Chapter 10 Love Struck

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Love Struck

The green haired boy opens his eyes waking up from the warm body on top of him. He could feel a sharp pain on his behind. He slowly pushed the ash blonde boy's body on the side to lie down next to him. Midoriya tried to rise up slowly not waking Bakugou but before he can even sit properly, two hands suddenly grab his waist and pulled him back to the bed. _Ow! (Itai!)_ The green haired boy took a quick look behind him to see if Bakugou is already awake. _He's still asleep?!_ He tried once again to free himself from the sleeping Bakugou behind him. Slowly, he removed the hands of the ash blonde boy on his waist. He's almost free from Bakugou but the ash blonde boy suddenly pulled Midoriya close to him and hugs the green haired boy tightly not letting him go. _Ah! Kacchan! Even when sleeping, his still persistent!_

Midoriya trembles as the person behind him starts to growl, sniffing his nape slowly going up to his dark green hair. He could feel Bakugou's body starting to heat up, hugs getting even tighter and manhood getting stiffer, hotter and larger than ever. The green haired boy starts to cry and sobs silently knowing what will happen to him early in the morning. _I'm going to die! (shini sou!)_

Ten minutes has passed and the ash blonde boy hug starts to loosen. Midoriya took the opportunity to free his self once again. After five minutes of struggle for freedom, the green haired boy successfully liberate from the hands of Bakugou. _Ah! Finally! That took me forever!_

Midoriya stands up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. _Why do I feel so full? I haven't eaten and yet… This feels weird._ He thought to himself as he walks slowly, limping from a slight pain and weak knees. Small drops of white sticky liquid starts to flow from the green haired boy's behind as he walk towards the bathroom.

He looks at the mirror and saw a few bite marks and hickey on his neck down to his collar bone. He steps back away from the mirror and look at his body. His wrist swollen from tight grip, his arms with two-three bite marks and hickeys, his chest down to his belly with bruises and his back with scratches and light scorch from Bakugou's quirk. As he stands idly in front of the mirror, memories of last night 'activity' with Bakugou start to flood his mind. The green haired boy's face turns red and his entire body trembling like crazy. He shook his head trying to get over what happened last night. He took deeps breaths and slaps his cheeks. "OK!" He thought to himself but the memories of last night 'activity' keeps popping up to his head making the green haired boy fluster. _This going to be awkward!_

He went back to the room to get some clothes. While the green haired boy is in the middle of changing his boxers he looks at the peaceful expression in the ash blonde boy face. "I never thought I could see you again like this." He went to the bed and knelt down near Bakugou's face and gave him a kiss in the forehead. After changing his clothes, he slowly closes the door while gazing at Bakugou still fast asleep. _I wish to be friends with you like the old days… Kacchan…_ "I love you."

The green haired boy went down the stairs with weak smile and teary eyes. Midoriya is thinking so hard, he didn't realize that his already in the living room and he saw Katsuki's mom with a cup of hot cocoa. "Izuku kun you're going already? Have a breakfast first before you leave." _Kacchan's mom…_ He quickly wipes his eyes dry and smiled at Katsuki's mom with quivering voice. "Thank you but I need to go home. My mom is alone and I can't make her worry for me." She gave the green haired boy a hug and cried. "You really are a good boy! Please come visit us again. I enjoy your company especially for my Katsuki. You're always welcome here!"

One hour and thirty two minutes has passed and the ash blonde boy starts to wake up. Bakugou, with his eyes still close, instinctively reach his side and growls, feeling for the warmth that gave him happiness and peace of mind. While sniffing and hugging, he realizes that what his cuddling with is not what he expects. "A pillow?" The ash blond boy yawns and sits up. He inhales the lingering scent from the green haired boy, savoring and remembering each breath that he exhales. For Bakugou, Midoriya's scent is like a drug of some sort that is very addictive. He cannot understand himself why is he looking for the smell, the warmth, the taste, that person… _Deku…_

He slowly scans the room for a green haired boy. He went to the bathroom but his not there. _Where the fuck is he?!_ He went to his drawers and took a boxer. He went down stairs with only underwear as his clothes and went looking for Midoriya in the dining and living room. He went to his mother in the living room and growled. "Mom! Where's Deku?!" Her mother busy watching her morning TV series answered. "Oh. Good morning Kastsuki. Izuku already went home. I already cook some bacon and eggs in the dining room." _That fuckingnerd!_ Katsuki's hands starts to create small explosions. "Katsuki no quirks inside the house remember?" Annoyed, he clicks his tongue and shrugs her mother. "Yeah yeah. I know."

Katsuki went to the dining room to have his breakfast while her mother watching her favorite TV series in the living room. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Katsuki went rushing to her mother with a red face. "What the hell is this?! I knew it! You did something in our drinks last night. Did you put this thing in our drinks?!"

Still watching her TV series she answered him without even breaking his composure. "Ah, I found that in the drawers. If you're thinking that I put something in your drinks, you're wrong. As you can see, the seal is not yet opened and the medicine is already expired seven years ago. That's one of the products that they offered me when I was in the company. It's my job to advertise of course." Suddenly his mother starts to laugh. "This show is the best!" {She remembered eventually.}

 _I know her well. I know that she never lied to me even if she's a pain in the ass sometimes._ _Now that I remember, her work is to promote products and some business shit. So if she didn't put any of this thing in our drinks, what the fuck happened last night?!_ Bakugou's face starts to blush and his body shivers.

"You know, last night I can't sleep with those noises and creaking sound you two are making." Bakugou starts to blush of embarrassment and his eye brow starts to twitch in annoyance. "Wh-What the hell mom?! You could at least pretend to not hear anything! And why do you need to tell me?!" Bakugou starts to pant heavily. "Ah sorry, sorry." (gomen, gomen.)

Katsuki's mother went to her purse and took a card. "I think you need a checkup. Go to this address and all your questions will be answered." She hands over the card to Katsuki. "Clinic?"

Bakugou went to the clinic and near Saitama district. "So this is the place huh?"

FLASHBACK… (Mother and Son)

 _You're in the right age now. So you need to know more about yourself and your quirk. I want to tell you personally but I'm no good at explaining this kind of topic. I'm sure you'll understand what I'm trying to say when you go there._

 _What a piece of crap! You should tell me now!_

 _Katsuki, she's the best! Just go over there and take your fucking checkup! ok?!_ (Dark aura starts to linger.)

 _F-Fine!_

POV…

Bakugou went to the reception desk and showed the card. "Bakugou Katsuki… Please go to this room. The Dr. awaits you." The nurse gave him another card with the room number. He went to the designated place and knocks at the door. "Come in." Bakugou got startled. _I knew that voice!_ He opens the door with widen eyes. "Bakugou Katsuki."

"Re-Recovery Girl! What are you doing here? I thought you're the nurse of U.A.?" She went to her sit and greeted him with a smile. "Yes. But in weekends, I work here in my clinic. So you're come here for your check up." Bakugou took a sit and nods. "Yeah." Recovery girl took a device on her table and pointed directly at Bakugou. "This won't take long."

The device starts to scan the ash blonde boy's body. It took only twenty seconds to finish the scanning and prints the diagnostics. Recovery girl took the paper and examined the result. She murmurs. "Hmm… I see… Yes, yes." The ash blonde boy starts to get nervous when recovery girl look at him. Recovery girl went back to her sit and told Bakugou about the findings.

"You're fine." Bakugou felt relief and sighed. "But" recovery girl follow up his words. "I need to tell you about my findings. So listen." Bakugou starts to focus and gulps as he listens to her. "You have a love sickness." Bakugou felt stunned. _What?_ She continued with her explanation. "This is very common sickness at your age, especially for you that uses explosive quirk through sweat." _Love Sickness?! What the fuck?!_

"Your body is in puberty stage that starts in age thirteen to nineteen. Well for normal people these will be applied. But for you, it's different. You secrete sweat through your body but you also release a type of hormone that affects the people around you. But this hormone will only affect the person you love through five senses and this person will be the most affected by your hormones. Once the person notices or receives your hormones, his or her body will also produce hormones that only you will also be affected. Like appearance, taste, body contact and scent. In short you're going through 'in heat'. "

Recovery girl paused and looks at the ash blonde boy who's very surprised and disbelief. "What the- How-" She continues her explanation. "Base from your behavior in U.A., I think you're in state of denial yes?" _Dammit!_ "I'll consider that as a yes. There are many symptoms of love sickness like mood swings, hoarding, distractions and isolation. It's very natural but also fatal."

 _Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Every fucking thing she said to me pointed in one conclusion! Deku!_ "Dammit!" Bakugou starts to tremble but Recovery Girl went to his side and comforts him. "There, there. It's alright don't worry. Just accept these feelings of yours and everything will be fine." For some reason recovery girls words relaxes his body and mind. "Yeah. You're right."

"I'm going to give you a copy of these results but before that." Recovery girl went closer to Bakugou and asked him. "So… who's the lucky person? Don't be shy I won't tell no one." She smiled at him. "Wh-What?! No way am I going to tell you. Ugh! I'm going!" Bakugou felt hot, his face red his body shaking and flustered. _It's hard for me to take this all in… Dammit! Dammit all!_

 _Mean while…_

~Highest tower in the area 8,000km~

A group of people with ominous aura suddenly appeared in the city and their eyes only sets in one target.

"We found him." Person1

"Should we execute the plan then?" Person2

"No. We should wait for further orders." Person3

"I can't wait to meet him." Person4

"Midoriya Izuku. This will be interesting." Person5

-TO BE CONTINUED—

Note:

Sorry for the late update. Heavy rains and thunderstorms interrupted my work. (I'm weak in terms of Thunder and Lightning. Scary Shit!) Well here's another update. Hope you enjoyed. Plus Ultra!


	11. Chapter 11 Lunch Break

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Lunch Break

~U.A. Class 1-A~

POV…

Monday morning 11:30 am. The class of heroes is having their everyday routine, which is to study. Everything is in order except for Midoriya and Bakugou who's having an awkward silence between them. Their classmates immediately notice the sudden 'change'. Usually in the morning, the ash blonde boy is having his daily rampage, trashing and fighting against Kirishima's group while the green haired boy mutters about the debut of new founded heroes or simply having a good chat with his close friends Iidia and Uraraka. Today, it's very unsettling sight to see the two in their seats doing nothing.

Midoriya Izuku POV…

 _What should I tell him? I don't know how to start and I can't look at Kacchan for some reason. These feelings… It's very difficult… If this continues, I'm going to lose it! I cannot think clearly when I'm near Kacchan. It's like my mind stops functioning and my body starts to take over! What's happening? Though I'm conscious about my actions, I feel no regret or bad feelings to Kacchan. If I think about it, I feel happy and I want more!?_

Bakugou Katsuki POV…

 _Dammit! My body is getting hotter and hotter by the minute! Knowing Deku at the back staring at me! Fuck! Since Friday I feel awkward and confused! But the fact is we have…! Just the mere memory of it makes my blood boil! I have no control over myself and the worst thing is I got an illness that can only be cured by Deku! Ahhhh! I fucking hate this! Fucking messing my life!_

POV…

"Ok. Class dismiss. Enjoy your early break." Aizawa ends the class with ten minutes to spare before lunch break. The students rejoice as their home room teacher exits the room. "Woooooh! Early break! Oi Bakugou, let's get lunch together! I think they're going to serve curry for today. That's one of your favorite foods right?" The blonde boy didn't respond. "Bakugou are you all right? You're not manly today. Is something wrong?" Kirishima gave him a pat in the back with a worried face but Bakugou shrug him and sighs. "Just fuck off. I'm not in the mood." His respond is less threatening than usual that made Kirishima more curious and worried about Bakugou.

"Midoriya. Uraraka and Iidia already went down the cafeteria for lunch. We should go too before it becomes crowded." The green haired boy stands weakly and smiled at Todoroki. "Ok." That simple answer from Midoriya made him worried. _Is he sick or something?_ Todoroki wants to ask the green haired boy if his feeling well but the intense glare and dark aura of Bakugou got his attention.

"What?" He looked at the blonde boy with no sign of emotions. "Get your fucking hands off him!" Bakugou scowled, veins throbbing against his head as he watched Todoroki's hands gently holding the right arm of Midoriya. "Huh? My hands? Oh you mean these?" Todoroki let go only to wrap his hands around the green haired boy. "To-Todoroki what are you-" Midoriya was surprised by Todoroki's actions. His body starts to tremble not because the hug his having but the boy who's glaring at him intensely. "You half-n-half bastard! You really want to die now huh!?" Bakugou stands up from his sit and slowly approaches the two with his hands smoking ready to explode. "Oi you two stop that! No quirks inside the class remember!?" Ojiro interrupted the two. "You two need to calm down. Geez!"

Bakugou click his tongue and glared at midoriya ignoring everyone around them. "Oi Deku! Come here!" He grabs the hand of Midoriya and pulled him from Todoroki's arms. "Midoriya! You-" Todoroki's face starts to darken and gave Bakugou a death glare but before he can even do anything, the green haired boy shook his head telling him to stop. "It's alright Todoroki. You guys go take your lunch. Kacchan and I need some privacy to settle some problems." Todoroki returns to his formal self. "Are you sure?" Midoriya nods in confirmation. "Oi! You too hair for brains." The spiky haired boy nods. "Sure."

They leave the room except for Midoriya and Bakugou. The ash blonde boy locks the door and turns the light out. After securing the room, Bakugou focus his eyes to the green haired boy. "Deku you shitrag! You really trying my god damn nerves!" Midoriya master all his courage he can get and look at the blonde boy slowly approaching his way. "You're getting irrational and dumb Kacchan!" Bakugou's eye brows starts to twitch annoyance. "Huh!?" The green haired boy closed his eyes and clenches his fist as he shouts at Bakugou. "What's with you getting all mad and cranky today?! You-" he paused as the ash blonde boy stops only centimeter away from Midoriya. The green haired boy opens his eyes and raises his head glaring at Bakugou. "You idiot!"

The ash blonde boy gave Midoriya his signature grin. "Oh!? You also told me that when we are at the Battle program." Bakugou use his body to push Midoriya on the table. This aggressive approach of Bakugou made the green haired boy speechless all of a sudden. _What's happening!? A minute ago, I'm so angry at Kacchan. Now that his near and only inches apart, I feel weak and embarrass!? "_ What's wrong Deku? Cat got your tongue?"

Midoriya tried to speak but the only word he can produce is. "Kacchan…" It's very weak but Bakugou heard it crystal clear. The green haired boy starts to blush and his body shivers. "What's these!? I'm not doing anything and here you're getting all flustered!" Bakugou leans forwards at Midoriya's right shoulder and took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent that the green haired boy produces. The hot breath of Bakugou gave midoriya a small moan. "You love this do you Deku?" The ash blonde boy smirks as he continues to breathe in the scent of the green haired boy.

Bakugou withdraws only to look at Midoriya's face. The ash blonde boy grabbed onto Midoriya's wrist, roughly pulling him close. Bakugou crashed their lips together and forcefully shove his tongue inside the green haired boy's mouth. Midoriya breathed, once Bakugou finally released his abusive tongue, only to move down to his neck. The ash blonde boy harshly sucks and bites at the sensitive skin of Midoriya, leaving hickeys and bruises.

Midoriya gasped, hands grasping tightly at Bakugou's uniform, scooting farther on the table. Bakugou nibbled at the green haired boy's collarbone, palms clutching at the waist. "Clothes off!" Bakugou ordered the green haired boy to removes his clothes. Midoriya felt powerless from Bakugous aggressive approach. He instinctively followed him and slowly removed his uniform.

Midoriya whimpered, laying his hands to the table, shamelessly raising his lower part of his body presenting it to the ash blonde boy. Bakugou got so excited the he immediately remove his pants and open up his uniform. The ash blond boy raised Midoriya's legs to the air. He stared at the wonderful hole of Midoriya and start licking it. The green haired boy moaned softly as Bakugou roughly devouring his hole. After making the hole wet and ready, he positions his manhood grating in roughly around Midoriya's entrance.

"Kacchan please ahh…" The green haired boy begs with his face flash red spreading from his ears to his neck. "You fucking nerd. You're such a slut!" Bakugou smiled and without any farther delays, he shoves his manhood inside the green haired boy's hole. Silky muscles tighten, clamping around Bakugou's hard manhood. "You like this fuckface huh?" Midoriya merely groaned hiding his face in his arms. "I… N-No! My body… ah…" Bakugou grinned, holding securely on Midoriya's hips. The green haired boy cried out, tears flowing at the end of his shut eyes. Bakugou growled loudly as his manhood embeds in Midoriya's hot and oh so tight cavern. Without waiting for the green haired boy to adjust, Bakugou pulled his manhood back only to drive it back inside. Bakugou sets a fast rhythm; his manhood pummeled the green haired boy's hole.

Midoriya's body lay limp on the table as he perks his lower body up by the ash blonde boy's grip. Already he could feel the pleasure sinking into his lower stomach, orgasm nearing despite not even having his manhood touched. The green haired boy moans with the force of every sharp thrust from Bakugou's long hot manhood filling him inside. The ash blonde boy's free hand glided down to his back, gripping roughly and pulling back ruthlessly at the green haired boy's behind.

Midoriya cried, gasping for air. "I-I'm coming!" White sticky fluid spurting hard around his body and the table, his behind squeezing tightly to the ash blonde boy's manhood in ecstasy. With Midoriya's walls clamping down on his impaling manhood, Bakugou can't take it no more. With final and fierce thrust, he moaned, shooting his hot white liquid inside the green haired boy's body. Panting, the ash blonde boy pulled out his manhood. Both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Fuck! We made such a huge mess…" Bakugou groaned. The green haired boy blushed in embarrassment. "I'll go get some tissue in my backpack." As Midoriya cleans the mess they made, Bakugou, half naked, watched the green haired boy wipes the sticky white fluid on the table and the floor. _You're mine and mine alone! No one will take you from me…_ He thought as he smiled looking at Midoriya. _We did it again! This time it feels like normal to have… this kind of activity with Kacchan… Ughh… I feel dirty…_ Midoriya's face starts to blush once more.

"Should we go get something to eat?" The ash blonde boy asks Midoriya while putting his clothes on. "I-I'm f-full right now Kacchan." It took him fifteen seconds to realize what Midoryiya is trying to say. The green haired boy and ash blonde boy starts to blush.

Mean while outside the classroom of 1-A…

Iidia "This is…."

Uraraka "Sh-Should we go inside now or later?"

Asui "…"

Mineta "This is kind a weird…"

Kaminari "I feel my body tingling but I'm not using my quirk…"

Sero "I feel lightheaded…"

Tokoyami "I cannot find words to express this situation…"

Ojiro "Kinda hot in here don't you think?"

Ashido "Yeah… so hot!"

Yaoyorozu "You guys we need a strategy… yes strategy… I think…."

Shouji ''..."

Aoyama "It's not… stylish…I guess."

Hagakure "I think my face is getting red."

Kouda "You're invincible. Even if you blush no one can see you."

Satou "…"

Jirou "I'm surprised."

Kirishima "So manly…"

Todoroki "…"

All class 1-A now knows it.

-TO BE CONTINUED—


	12. Chapter 12 Mask

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Mask

POV…

~4:45 pm at class 1-A~

With his usual bored look, Aizawa is almost finished lecturing his students. "Ok. Any questions?" He looks at the students surprised of what he saw. He never thought there will be a day that he will witness his class so quiet and organized. _What's this?_ He closed his eyes and sighed. After a momentary shock, he asked them out of curiosity. "What's with the faces? It looks like all of you seen a ghost. And please, wipe that blood under your noses." The class was in deep silence. Usually in times like these, they were all noisy or eager to go home. Well, except for one. "Hah! Maybe these fuckers realized I'm the best in the class and they cannot do anything about it!" Laughing like he owns the room, Bakugou felt very energetic and extremely happy. These actions of Bakugou made the others look at him so intensely (in sync). He immediately stops laughing noticing that all eyes now focus on him. "Wh-What!?"

"Baka!" (Stupid!) The ash blonde boy heard a weak voice coming from the back. Bakugou got annoyed. "Who fucking said that!?" While looking for the person, someone throw a paper ball at his head. "Who fucking did that?!" After three seconds, coming from different directions, a large wave of books, bags, pencils and other school supplies starts raining down at Bakugou. "What the fu-"

Aizawa looked at his class with poker face. _This class is a pain in the ass._ "Ok. Before I dismissed you all-" Aizawa took a newspaper from his sleeves. "Be careful outside. There are villains that targets students at your age. After this, all of you should go straight to your homes. Class dismiss." He put the newspaper under his table and leaves the room.

Ashido "A villain that targets students?!"

Yaoyorozu "It's all in the news right now. You should watch sometimes."

Kaminari went to the teachers table and took the news paper. "Let's see…" Other students start to bundle up. "It says; the villain targets specific appearance of a student regardless of the gender. According to the police department's investigation; average height, green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights are the common victims." The students look at each other and redirected their gaze to the green haired boy fixing his back pack. Midoriya wondered why they are looking at him. "What is it?"

Tsuyu "That means, Midoriya chan will also be a target."

Satou "There is a big chance the villain will get to him."

Shouji "What happened to the victims anyway?"

Jirou "It says; body with bruises, unconscious, traumatized, ripped clothes and full of sticky slime… The last part is quite disturbing."

Under pile of school equipments, the ash blonde boy explodes and rises with an angry face. "You fucking people! I'm going to murder you all!" Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero tried to stop the rampaging Bakugou. Using Sero's quirk, they manage restrain the angry ash blonde boy.

"Midoriya are you going to the lockers?" Todoroki went to the green haired boy's side. "Yes. I'm going to store some of my books." Midoriya smiled at him in response. "I need to talk with you alone about something." Todoroki smiled weakly at the green haired boy. "Sure. Let's go?" The two exits the room together while Midoriya limping from the early 'activity' with Bakugou. "Are you ok?" Todoroki looks at Midoriya with concern. "My legs got all stiff. Maybe I sat at my chair too long that it begun to numb." Midoriya laugh and smiled weakly at Todoroki but he knew what the real reason why his limping. _That Bakugou…_

"Oi! Where the fuck are you going?!" The ash blonde boy forces his self to stand up from being pinned down to the floor by his classmates while glaring at Midoriya. "Ka-Kacchan!" The green haired boy got frighten from Bakugou's burning red eyes. The ash blonde boy uses his quirk to destroy the tape, blasting his friends with it. Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima were blown away but didn't get any serious injuries from the explosion. As the tape that was used to immobilize the ash blonde boy turns to dust, he slowly stands up and pointing his index finger to Todoroki. "You Half-n-half bastard! How many fucking times do I need to tell you! Get away from Deku!"

Midoriya feel intimidated from the ash blonde boy's eyes glaring at him intensely. Responding to Bakugou's questions will calm him. That's what he thinks. "I-I'm going to put my stuff to the lockers with Todoroki that's all." Bakugou's eyes starts to twitch from annoyance knowing the green haired boy preferred to be accompanied by Todoroki. "If that's the fucking case, I'm going with you." Midoriya knows that if Bakugou wants something, he cannot be stop, unless you have a death wish. "Sorry Todoroki. Kacchan is acting like a kid again. If you want, we can talk tomorrow." Todoroki sighs as he looks at the ash blonde boy glaring at him. "Never mind. It's not important anyway." Todoroki clicks his tongue and went home feeling annoyed and defeat.

~U.A. Locker Room~

Midoriya took some books from his backpack putting them in his locker while Bakugou stands at his side glaring at him as usual. After storing all the things in his locker, he turns his attention to the boy looking at him so intensely. "What is it Kacchan?" Bakugou suddenly got pissed, punching a hole in the locker right next to him. The green haired boy got startled. "Is there something between you and that fucking half face bastard?!" The green haired boy stutters. "No-Nothing! Honest! Were only friends and he only wants to talk-" Before he can even finish his sentence, Bakugou gently kisses the green haired boy. Using his tongue, Bakugou tried to enter, asking for permission to explore his mouth. Midoriya can't breathe, he gasped for air and in that moment, Bakugou finally got the chance to deepen the kiss.

The green haired boy tried to resist by pushing the ash blonde boy away from him but with Bakugou's skilled tongue and irresistible kiss, Midoriya strength starts to fail him. _What's this? His kiss… it's so different from before. It's not forceful or even angry. I feel compassion and care?!_ Using his free hand, Bakugou put his arms around Midoriya's waist and closes the gap between them. After thirty seconds of deep passionate kiss, the ash blonde boy withdraws and releases Midoriya from his arms. The two desperately gasp for air from the intense kiss. Suddenly the ash blonde boy runs to the exit leaving Midoriya in a state of shock. _What's that for?! Kacchan just kissed me and leaves me here without even explaining. Kacchan is getting weird since Friday. Yes since that day, everything changes between us but I'm glad that my first time is with him._ The green haired boy smiles while walking through the exit with steaming body and a red face.

The green haired boy went to his friends before leaving U.A.. While walking on the streets, he took a notebook and a pen from his backpack. "Let's see…" Midoriya went to his usual mumbling about heroes making the people around him nervous and scared. After a few minutes of thinking and mumbling, he notice that his not in the usual road. Looking around he didn't recognize the neighborhood. "Ah! I'm lost?!" The green haired boy sighs. "I should retrace my steps…" _Come to think of it, this place is new to me… What street is this?_

In the dark alley, a shadow suddenly appeared. "Midoriya Izuku?" The green haired boy cannot recognize the person behind the shadows. "Who's there?" Slowly the person went to the light, revealing his presence to the green haired boy. "I will tell you my name if you will come with me." _Is that mask? It covers his entire face._ _I don't even recognize that costume but base from his voice and appearance, I think his the same age as I am._ "Sorry but I need to go home. My mother will be worried sick if I'll be late for dinner." _Is he a hero or a villain?!_ The green haired boy slowly took his phone in his pocket and moves away from the strange person in front of him. _I'm in trouble if his villain…_ "Don't bother using your phone to contact any one. No signal can reach here within two blocks." A voice from the back so melodious and enchanting; spine tingling like nails on a chalkboard suddenly wraps the green haired boy's hearing. He took a glance from the back to see the person behind that silky voice. _A woman?!_ Another person with the same mask appeared from nowhere. Her hair drifts with the wind with a sexy body and pure white skin like a snow in the winters. Midoriya took few steps back going alert for what will happen. "Museigen no-" (Unlimited) The mask person in front of him starts to lift his left arm and spoke some words. "Shokushu!" (Tentacles!) A huge shockwave suddenly erupts from where the mask person stands, destroying everything around him. Midoriya got blown away from the shockwave. Houses, post even vehicles starts to fly like toys.

After the unexpected explosion, the green haired boy looks around, gazing at the place which is use to be a neighborhood. Now the place was leveled, everything completely destroyed. Fire, explosions and cries can be seen and heard. It made the green haired boy so mad yet his body trembles. "You…" Midoriya took a direct hit from the eruption, tattered clothes and injury from the right arm, bruises to his body and a broken leg. Midoriya barely can move from the damage he took. But in his mind, he is a hero that needs to protect the people and he needs to stand up against a villain even the odds are pretty obvious.

"You can barely stand from the eruption of my quirk alone. Yet, you still dare to face me and smile?" The person admired the green haired boy's strong determination and courage. _So this is what they called self sacrifice!_ "Pretty heroic if I may say!" The other person sits under the wreckage, looking at the injured Midoriya.

The women in mask pointed on her left side telling him to look at that direction. In a spit second, Midoriya got blown away twenty meters from the mask person in front of him. The women sighed. _He really is just a kid. No experience in a real combat I think. But with a great potential like his, He'll go even further with a proper guidance. Oh well..._ "Wh-What was that?! I felt something hard just whip me from a distance." The green haired boy coughs some blood from the attack. He saw something wiggling at the back of the mask person. _Is that a whip?!_ Strong winds starts to blow the smoke and dust revealing the mask person and the shadow behind him. _Te-Tentacles?!_

The mask person starts to wave his hands like maestro in an orchestra. "As I move my hands, my quirk follows. I can dictate where and when will my quirk appears. It can also absorb the strength of the person who ever it clutches too." The mask person looks at the green haired boy. "Like this!" Suddenly, he pointed at the green haired boy and tentacles appeared on the ground wrapping around Midoriya's body. "What the?!"

After a minute of struggling, the green haired boy starts to feel weak. _M-My strength... I can feel my strength fading away… Dammit! I need to get out of these tentacles! "_ Don't struggle Izuku. Sleep and We will take care of you." As the green haired boy slowly getting unconscious, the tentacles start to roam around Midoriya's body ripping his clothes and leaving trails of slime.

 _I never imagined the person were after is so cute! No wonder the boss wants him badly! Crap… Need to focus!_ The mask person starts to gulp from excitement looking at the half unconscious Midoriya. "Yes almost there…" Midoriya's body starts to feel weird and trembling from the tentacles sockets. "Can you do that a little bit faster? I don't want any heroes flocking here." The woman walks toward the other person. "You scared?" They looked at each other so intensely that the ground around them starts to shake. "Are you kidding me? Even a thousand of heroes, I can easily obliterate them all with my left hand tied behind my back." The intense atmosphere slowly fades away as they sighed in sync. "But we need to follow others."

After few minutes, the mask person is almost done doing his thing. Suddenly a boy with ash blonde hair and red eyes appeared in front of them. He raised his two hands close to their faces and releases a full frontal explosion. "DIE!"(Shi-ne!) The explosion is so powerful that it pushed the two far from him. After confirming the attack, he looked at the green haired boy wrap in slimy tentacles. "Deku! You fucking nerd! What the hell are you doing?!" He used his quirk to blow up the tentacles instantly releasing Midroya from the dreaded quirk. "Oi! Keep it together fuckface!" The ash blonde boy never felt so nervous and afraid in his life. He looked at Midoriya with worried face. After a few seconds the green haired boy opens his eyes looking at Bakugou with tears slowly falling from the ash blonde boys eyes.

His expression suddenly changes after looking at the green haired boy. "Kacchan… What are you doing here?" Bakugou wipe his tears and clenches his fist. "You-" The ash blonde boy starts to tremble while talking. "Don't ever do that again you hear me Deku?!" Suddenly he hugs Midoriya so tight like he doesn't want to let go of him forever. "Ka-Kacchan I can't breathe…" The green haired boy pats the shoulder of Bakugou telling him to let go. Bakugou releases him immediately after realizing what his doing to the poor boy. He turns around hiding his red face to Midoriya but deep inside, Bakugou felt happy that the green haired boy is alive.

"Wow! That some pretty flashy quirk you got there…" Bakugou was in shock knowing he used his quirk in full power and without any restraints. "Unscathed?!" The two mask person slowly walks towards them patting and brushing their clothes removing the dust from Bakugou's quirk. "That surprised me! He had companion with a high caliber quirk. Oh well…" The mask person steps up looking at the ash blonde boy. "Ummm… We don't need that one… can I kill him?" The mask person turns around and smiles weakly behind his mask. "Do as you please."

The ash blonde boy went to his battle stance. "Here she comes!" The woman stands idly looking at Bakugou when suddenly; in a spit second, the woman appeared in front of him. It's so fast that the ash blonde boy didn't realize she's already in front of him with her hand slowly approaching to his body. "Good bye…" With only a millisecond, Midoriya used his quirk to push Bakugou from the side. _One for all! Full cowl!_ Midoriya was caught by the mask women attack, blowing him in a distance.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" The mask person clicks his tongue. "What should we do? I used my quirk against him." Before the mask person can think anything, he noticed that heroes are approaching to their location. "Leave him be! This plan is a fail. We should go now. In this situation we need to follow the boss orders." The woman dashes forward to the other person. "Dammit! We almost had him!" With only a second, they disappeared in thin air leaving no evidence or trails.

Mean while, the ash blonde boy still in shock looking at the direction where Midoriya got blown away. "Deku… Deku!" After recovering from what happened, he went to the green haired boy removing the wreckage on top of him. After removing the last fragment, Bakugou's eyes widens in surprise looking at the green haired boy's current condition. "Ka… cchan…" Midoriya said his name before he passed out.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Hope you enjoyed reading my very first villain and battle plot in BNHA/MHA!

Plus Ultra!


	13. Chapter 13 Regression

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Regression

(It pains me to hear that BNHA/MHA this Sunday {6/26/16} will be the last episode {13} for the 1st season but the good news is there will be a season 2 covering the "School Festival" chapter! So Hurray! I'm hoping that it won't take a year of waiting for the season 2 to be release. Oh well… here's another chapter of my fanfic. Enjoy! Plus Ultra!)

POV…

The ash blonde boy carried the injured Midoriya gently to his back. Using his quirk to boost his speed, his body starts to throb in pain but he didn't mind it. He only focuses only one thing, which is to bring the green haired boy to the hospital as fast as he can. Upon arriving at the hospital, the ash blonde boy rushes to the emergency room. "Please! I need help!" Bakugou desperately shouts pleading for help. The doctor and nurses rushes to his side and took the green haired boy to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). Sweating and panting hard, the ash blonde boy reach his hand to the doctor's lab gown. "Please… Save him… " The doctor turns around and taps his shoulder. "Don't you worry. We will do our best to save him." The doctor called some nurses to assist the ash blonde boy. "Now take a rest and leave everything to us."

The following day, some of Midoriya's friends went to the hospital to visit him after hearing what happened yesterday. Mix feelings starts to drown inside them as they unlock the door where the green haired boy is being treated. As they approach the bed, they finally saw Midoriya's condition. Uraraka starts to cry while Iidia falls and starts punching the floor. Mineta and Tsuyu can't talk or react of what they saw.

Iidia "If I knew this will happen to Midoriya, I should have… I should have been there for him when he needs help! What kind of friend am I?! Dammit… Dammit!"

Uraraka "Deku I'm sorry I was not there… You save me countless times and you're always their when I needed you… I'm so sorry I can't even help you that night!"

Tsuyu and Mineta "Midoriya…"

Sero "Dammit! They will pay for this!"

Kaminari "I promised you, I will uphold justice and capture those villains for you. I will find them and torture them using my quirk!"

The others stand idly looking at the current situation of Midoriya. Others clench their fist in anger knowing the villains he encountered are strong and they cannot do anything about it. The room is filled with sorrow and despair like someone died until Kirishima arrives.

Kirishima "Looks fine to me."

The others halt of what they are currently doing and look at the red spiky haired boy. Kirishima felt a murderous aura filling the room making him unease and afraid. "O-Oi! What's with you guys?! Stop that." While Kirishima waits for inevitable death, Todoroki pulled his phone and took a picture of Midoriya. The flash made the others focus to him, looking at him so intensely. "This is a keeper." Before they can even initiate an attack against the two, the green haired boy told them to stop. "Everyone stop!" Midoriya caught their attention and look at him with worried face. "You guys I'm fine… Don't worry about me. I'm almost healed up you see?"

The green haired boy stretch his arms proving to his friends that his perfectly fine. Iidia went closer to Midoriya and do his usual hand gestures. "How can you say that?! Look at you!" The green haired boy sighs from exhaustion from his friends worrying too much. "You guys… this is an effect of the villain's quirk. Recovery girl told me that this is not a permanent effect so I'm going to return to my old self anytime soon." The crowd felt better when they heard his explanation. "Ok we understand." Iidia lift his phone and took a picture of Midoriya same goes to the others. "Ah! Stop taking pictures of me!" They continue to take pictures of him ignoring his words and suddenly the green haired boy starts to cry.

Thanks to recovery girl, Midoriya's injuries got healed over night but his current situation is not. They found out the quirk used against him is called regression. It lowers the overall performance of a person like agility strength and quirk but in Midoriya's situation, he regresses to a four year old kid affecting his physical and mental state.

"Ah! Please stop taking pictures of my Izuku-" The green haired boy's mother went rushing to his side carrying a large paper bag on her right hand. He put down the bag and took something inside presenting it to his friends. "Without his costume." Everyone's eyes starts to sparkle in excitement while looking at the all might costume Midoriya used to wear when he was a kid. The green haired boy's face starts to blush from embarrassment. "Mama! (I used "Mama" assuming that's how he calls her mother when he was young.) Why did you bring that here?!" His mother turns around to look at his cute cuddly son. "Since yesterday, my heart won't calm down. I heard from Katsuki kun that you were injured and brought here in the hospital. I got panic and went here as fast as I can. I saw you being treated by Recovery Girl. Thanks to her, you got healed instantly but still, I got worried sick." She paused then suddenly cried in front of Midoriya. "At least, I think this will ease your mama's feeling!" While crying, she raises the costume in front of her son forcing the green haired boy to wear it. "Ok ok just stop crying mama or I'll cry to." Midoriya and his mother Inko cries while giving each other a warm hug. _Like mother like son._ They thought while looking at them in the side line.

Yaoyorozu's eyes starts to widen in excitement as she looks at the costume. "I had a wonderful idea!" She uses her quirk to create a bunch of costumes for Midoriya. A pink bunny, a student uniform and a nurse costume. "I think these are my finest work yet!" The others are so amazed by her work.

Inko "Oh my! They are so cute!"

Uraraka "My phone is fully charge and ready!"

Iidia "I need to delete some data from my phone."

Todoroki "This bunny costume…"

While the others are so eager to take a picture of the green haired boy wearing a costume, Midoriya felt so happy and nervous for what will happens next. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

For twenty minutes of pictorial, the green haired boy got exhausted from posing in different angles. Then someone knocks at the door and opens it. "What are you all doing here? Don't you all have a class today?" Recovery girl come in to check on Midoriya's condition. As the president of class 1-A, Iidia's side of responsibility takes over. "Ah that's right! Everyone let's go!" As they say their good byes, some of them don't want to leave, so Iidia needs to drag them out of the hospital.

Recovery Girl "You're fine now. When you return to your formal self, you can go home. Thankfully, that's not a permanent condition."

Inko "Thank you so much for taking care of Izuku. I'm in your debt."

Recovery Girl "No worries. Now please excuse me as I go and check the other patients."

An hour later, Izuku got unexpected visitors. "Izuku kun you're cuter than ever I see!" A familiar voice rings at the green haired boy's ears. He turns his head to the door and saw the Katsuki's family. "Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou! It's nice to see you!" Midoriya welcome them with a smile. "Ah! Is that Izuku?! He didn't change at all!" Katsuki's mom starts to get annoyed from her husband and gave him a smack on the head. "Stupid! (Baka!) He's like that because of someone's quirk!" While the green haired boy watching Katsuki's mom beat his husband, he heard another voice coming from his side. "Oi Deku." Midoriya turns his attention to the ash blonde boy and look at him with weak smile. "Kacchan."

Mrs. Bakugou "Izuku kun, your mother and I will have a chat about the dorm thing in U.A. So if you need something were in the cafeteria or call us. Katsuki! You're staying here and guard Izuku ok?"

The ash blonde boy clicks his tongue and shrugs his shoulder. Katsuki's action made his mom angry and gave him a glare while emitting a dark aura around her.

Mrs. Bakugou "OK?!"

The ash blonde boy got scared and eventually answers to his mothers order.

Bakugou Katsuki "F-Fine! Just go away you bunch of hags!"

Mrs. Bakugou "Dear, come on."

Mr. Bakugou "Coming honey!"

After they left the room, Bakugou takes a sit and turn on the TV using the remote control. The awkward silence between the two made the green haired boy so uncomfortable so he gather his strength and talk to the ash blonde boy.

"Kacchan."

No response from the Bakugou but Midoriya continued anyway.

"Kacchan. Thank you for helping me last night. I heard from mama that you're the one who brought me here. If you were not there, maybe I could have died that night. I'm very thankful that you came."

The ash blonde boy flinches but he didn't talk at him at all instead, he sighs and increases the TV's volume ignoring the green haired boy who's looking down and feeling depress.

After a couple of minutes, Midoriya went to sleep. The ash blonde boy turns off the TV and went near to the green haired boy. He slowly lifts Midoriya to the air while fixing his bed. Then he puts him down gently and covers him with a blanket. While looking at the innocent, cute Midoriya sleeping peacefully, he gently cares his hair and thought about him. _You're the one who saved me that night you fucking nerd… I end up being a nuisance! Instead of me who's saving your sorry ass. When that fucking mask woman appeared in front of me, you pushed me aside, receiving the attack instead of me and you got hurt because of my weakness. I thought I lost you… My mind went blank after looking at you all worn up and injured from last night encounter. I thought that night… without you… I can't leave on this world… without you… I'm no one… Without you… I feel empty… That night, I took an oath to get stronger so that I can protect you… from here on out, I'll be the one who's going to save you!_ After a few minutes, the ash blonde boy dozes, drifting to sleep beside Midoriya.

The ash blonde boy never felt so relaxed and comfortable while sleeping in his whole life. It's the best feeling he ever dreamed of. But suddenly, he felt incredibly excited making him feels so hot and hard. The pleasure that his receives is so intense that he drools from its divine ecstasy. This strange feeling made the ash blonde boy open his eyes and look down his pants. Under a white blanket, he saw something moving. He removes the blanket and saw the green haired boy with a red face licking his manhood. "Kacchan your popsicle is so warm and delicious." While continuing what Midoriya is doing, the ash blonde boy tried to push the young Midoriya away. "Oi! Deku! W-What are you d-doing?! St-Stop that!" The green haired boy looks at him with teary eyes. "B-But I'm so hungry and I can't find anything here." The ash blonde boy blushes and shivers from the pure pleasure his receiving. "What the fucking-" Before he can even finish his words, the green haired kid opens his mouth wide and devours the hot throbbing manhood of Bakugou making him moan; flinching from pure pleasure.

He looked at the young Midoriya trying to swallow everything all in but the green haired boy withdraws and gives up. "Ugh… It's so damn big! I can't have a mouth full of it." The ash blonde boy got flustered from his words. "No choice. I'm just going to lick it until the filling comes out." With his cute smile and innocent face Bakugou can't react or talk back at him. _Dammit! His so cute! And even when his a kid like this, his so adorable and very good at his tongue. I-I can't stop can I? I cannot even think straight!_

Seconds later, the green haired boy starts to lick Bakugou's hot Popsicle making him feel the unbearable ecstasy again. He wanted him to stop but his innocent, adorable, cute face won't let him. Bakugou has already rich his climax. He desperately growls and moans from the pleasure. "Coming!" He releases the white sticky fluid that Midoriya is waiting for. "Here it comes!" The white sticky stuff covers the face of Midoriya. He licks the white stuff near his mouth and swallows. "Umm… Delicious!" His reaction made the ash blonde boy blush redder that ever. "Y-you fucking nerd! How dare you do this stuff to me?!" The ash blonde boy starts to get angry. He reach his hand to the green haired boy but suddenly, his body returns to normal and grabs the arm of Bakugou. "Oh no you don't!" Midoriya pulled the ash blonde boy to the bed and tied his both hands to the grill using his necktie. "What the?! You fuckface untie me!" The ash blonde boy shouts and trashes around then the green haired boy got annoyed. He took his shirt and shoves it to the ash blonde boy's mouth. "Now now Kacchan. We're not going to start if you trash around. Now then, round 2?" The green haired boy suddenly lifts Bakugou's legs in the air and positioning his manhood on the entrance. The ash blonde boy desperately shakes his head telling Midoriya to stop but the green haired boy ignored him. "Ready… set… go!"

Bakugou opens his eyes wide while gasping hard for air. _W-What the?! A dream? A fucking dream?!_ Bakugou felt so exhausted and dripping with sweat all over his body. "Dammit. These dreams are getting more complicated every day…" He looked at the green haired boy sleeping peacefully and thought. _These following days… Everything is all about Deku! Maybe this is another side effect of the sickness I'm having…DAMMIT!_

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! See you next time! Plus Ultra!


	14. Chapter 14 Sleep Over

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Sleep Over

Oh GOD! I think I'm having a DEKU disease! Every time I type the name Midoriya in google, the first thing that pops up is Midoriya x Bakugou and vise versa. And every time I search for fan arts/images, I see yaoi of Midoriya and Bakugou! The worst is, every time I see Midoriya being pinned to a wall etc. or forced against his will, my mind says "Yeah… It's perfect!" Damn! Why the one who created BNHA/MHA needs to create such a character so loving/adorable/perfect. Now I'm suffering from obsession, fan arts and fanfiction. Oh well, here's another chapter for you folks who loves this anime like I do.

POV…

Two days have passed and the green haired boy finally returns to his formal self. After couple of checkup, they finally allowed him to go home. Getting out of the hospital made him so happy. Returning to his normal self made him happier. Feeling the wind blowing to his curly green hair, breathing the cold clean fresh air and looking at the clear blue sky, Midoriya never felt so alive. But his smile slowly fades away as the memory of the villains that attack him starts to flood his mind. Inko notice him getting all serious all of a sudden and it made her worry.

Inko "Izuku… Is their bothering you or something?"

The green haired boy heard his mother's gentle voice with concern. He look at his mother and smiled at her showing that his fine. "Nothing mom! Let's go home already! I'm starving!"

After looking at her son smile, her worries washed away instantly and smiled back to her son. "Ok. I'm going to cook your favorite foods today! So don't hold back!" The two laugh happily while walking on the streets.

Mean while in Bakugou residence, the ash blonde boy is busy packing his things to his backpack.

Mrs. Bakugou looks at her son while leaning at the door. "This is a surprise. You're already packing your stuff without any complaints."

The ash blonde boy ignored his mother.

Mrs. Bakugou "Are you sick?!"

Katsuki drop the last things on his backpack and glare at his mother. "Shut up you old hag! I'm doing this because you told me that I need to leave the house!"

His mother chuckles while looking at him. "Normally, if we order you around to do something, you always complain. Exploding here, exploding there; trash talk everywhere. Or maybe because you're going to Izuku's place that's why you're so active and excited today." She smirks at her son with annoying eyes staring at Katsuki.

The ash blonde boy starts to blush lightly. "W-What?! I'm not excited or anything! If I'm excited, that is I'm eager to get out of here!"

She continues to tease her son with a sarcastic voice. "Really? Fine! I called Inko that you are coming. So behave there! Don't make any mess or bully Izuku. You hear me?!"

The ash blonde boy shrugs and ignores his mother. "Old ugly hag…"

Mrs. Bakugou "What did you say?! You fucking weakling, spoiled brat, easily be kidnap brat!" With intense aura surrounding her, Katsuki felt the danger slowly approaching his way. He dashes to the door went down the stairs and exits the house not forgetting to say good bye to his parents. "I'm going!"

Her eyebrows twitch in annoyance as she continues to trash around the house. "That kid! Why can't I have a child that loves and respects me like Izuku kun!"

While cursing at the door, her husband slowly approaches and hugs her so tight that she stops thinking about her son and focus to the person behind her. "Were finally alone… Would you like to play the villain or the hero?" Her face starts to blush bright red. She slowly turns around to the man hugging her and smiled seductively. "Today, I'm going to be the hero… So prepare yourself villain! I'm going to punish you hard core!" They both giggles in excitement and went rushing to their room, turning all the lights off. The sound of whip, pains, laughter and groans echoed to the entire neighborhood but the people around that block already know what's happening.

Mean while two blocks away, Katsuki finally arrived at Izuku's place. His body trembles and his vision start to blur from nervousness. _I'm here… Dammit! My legs won't stop shaking!_ With shaking hands, he uses the door bell and the sound of it made him more nervous and jumpy. _Fuck! Stop shaking you stupid body!_ While holding his hand, the sound of unlocking the door made the ash blonde boy more nervous. His mind starts to fog and his face is getting redder and redder by the second. _What should I tell him?! Oi fucking nerd! NO! Fuck face you feeling better? NO! Dammit!_ With the doorknob unlocking and the door opens ever so slowly, Bakugou's heart beat rises dramatically that the only sound he can hear is his own beating heart. Finally the door to Izuku's place opens. His trail of thoughts stops as he looks at the person in front of him.

"Oh! Bakugou!" The person's voice snaps his trance and little by little, his feelings start to sink and his anger and annoyance increases in exploding point. His eyes start to twitch as he looks at the persons face. Instead of black curly hair with green highlights, he saw a red spiky hair that irritates his eyes; Instead of gentle timid soothing voice, he heard a rough manly annoying tone. His expectations only fall in a land slide as he looks at the person in front of him. The ash blonde boy can't take it anymore. He snaps of his thought and starts to glare at the red haired spiky boy.

"You fucking hair for brains! What the fuck are you doing here?!" His hands start to create mini explosions.

The red haired boy steps back from the angry Bakugou."Hey hey! Take it easy man! You only got here and you're so mad already?!"

The ash blonde boy took a step forward. "Answer my question hair for brains or I will blow you up!"

Due to his intimidating aura, the spiky haired boy steps back even further. "Fine fine but first, will you relax for a minute? Geez!"

The ash blonde boy eyes twitch in annoyance as he listens to Kirishima.

"I come to visit Midoriya to check his condition and his mother insisted to stay here and have dinner with them. Of course I didn't reject the kind offer with the foods so delicious and plentiful! And that's how my long story of me, Kirishima Eijiro ending up here. Satisfied?!"

His explanation is so simple and short that it made Bakugou even more furious and annoyed.

"Now that you saw him, you should fucking leave right?!"

Kirishima answered him with all his might. "No way!"

"What?!" The ash blonde boy's temper is almost at its peak. His thought is full of murderous intent against the spiky haired boy.

"Now that I know your having a sleep over here" Kirihima lowers his voice and mutters his words. "I'm not going to leave the pour defenseless Midoriya with you."

But with his keen hearing, Bakugou heard him clearly. "And what did you mean by that?!"

Kirishima was amazed by his sense of hearing but also afraid that he heard him say that. The red spiky haired boy desperately thinks for a different reason to the ash blonde boy. With only seconds, he manages to come up with something to divert Bakugou's interest.

"N-No! I mean… I'm not going outside in this hour! Look, it's already getting dark and the villains may attack me on the way home. I called my parents that I'm staying here for the night and they agree. Mrs. Midoriya didn't mind either."

Thankfully, the ash blonde boy took the excuse seriously. "You must be kidding me?!"

While breathing heavily from escaping the ash blonde boy's wrath, Kirishima remembered something very important. "Ah! I forgot! I need to continue something with Midoriya." The spiky haired boy immediately runs to Izuku's room leaving Bakugou in the dining room.

The ash blonde boy clicks his tongue in annoyance as he sits to the chair. After a few seconds of silence, he starts to wonder and looks around the room. _These places never change…_ He closes his eyes trying to remember the good memories of his childhood. The laughter and joy he cherished and shared with when his still four years old starts to flow slowly to his mind. While remembering the good old days, the ash blonde boy didn't realize that his already smiling. His mind starts to wonder as he smells the strong spicy flavor lingering through his nose. As he opens his eyes, a bowl of curry is presented in front of him by Izuku's mother.

Inko "It's been a while since I saw you Katsuki. You change a lot. Look at you now, so handsome and with toned body! But you know what? You really have a nice smile. That never changes about you and I'm glad that your still friends with my son Izuku." She smiled at the ash blonde boy making him more insecure about himself. _Friends with Deku?! That fuck face never told his mother about me bullying him when we were kids. So the entire time he lied about our relationship until now. Damn you Deku! Your making me regret the things I did to you! Dammit!_

While looking at the flustered ash blonde boy, she realizes that it's already seven pm and she's late for the book club. She immediately stands and took her bag from the counter and went to the door. "Oh no! I'm late! Katsuki if you're hungry, there are foods I made on the fridge especially for you. I'll be on the next door for the book club meeting. If you need anything don't hesitate to approach me or Izuku." She closed the door leaving Bakugou with the curry in the table. The ash blonde boy looks at the curry and took a small bite. _It's so delicious!_ The ash blonde boy eats all the curry by himself enjoying the spicy flavor and its delicacy. After eating all the curry, Katsuki went to the living room and sat there for a few minutes and he realizes that's his alone. He cannot find the Kirishima or Midoriya around. _What the fuck?! Where are they?_ The ash blonde boy clicks his tongue and went to Midoriya's room but before he can even reach for the door knob, he heard some noises coming inside the room.

"Ah! Yeah that's the spot. Hmmmm…" He can hear Midoriya's groans making the ash blonde boy curious. _What the fuck?_

"Here?" He heard another voice and he knows that it's Kirishima. _That hair for brains is inside with Deku?_

"Yes…" Midoriya continues to groan in pleasure and Bakugou is getting annoyed and confused. _Why is he groaning like that?! What the fuck are they doing?!_

"Tell me if it's too hard for you." The ash blonde boy wonders what Kirishima is talking about. _Too hard?_

"Ah… Hmmm…Do-Don't worry… I can- Ah! Adjust… Ju-just give me a minute…." The green haired boy stutters with his words while being pleasured by Kirishima. The ash blonde boy draws a conclusion that they are doing something. Something's not right. _Ar-Are they having… No! That's impossible! I-I'm just being hysterical. Yeah… right…_

"You like that?" The ash blonde boy snaps and his mind starts to imagine things. _You fucking hair for brains! Whatever your doing there inside with my Deku, I hope it's not or else!_

"Yeah…" The ash blonde boy's imagination is getting more complicated by the minute.

"Feel better?" His hands start to smoke. _You piece of shit!_

"A little… You really are good with your hands Kirishima." The ash blonde boy looks at his smoking hands. _Hands?!_ Imagining things like being grope or teased.

"Really? Damn! If you like, I can use my hardening quirk to make you feel even better." Bakugou starts to curse; muttering some words that only adults can understand.

"Ah! S-Sure! Can you do it a little harder?" Midoriya's voice is getting weaker and weaker by the minute and that's not good for Bakugou who's getting angry by the second.

"Ok. But don't cry when it's too rough ok? This is my first time you know."

"Ye-Yeah… I can take it…"

"Ok! Here comes!"

The ash blonde boy cannot take it anymore. He kicks the door and jumps from the open. With a scary facial expression and bright red eyes, he scans the room searching for the spiky haired boy.

"Bakugou! What are you doing?" He trailed the spiky red haired boy's voice and he saw Kirishima with his two hands on the back of Midoriya. He quickly turns his attention to the immobilized Midoriya, panting and sweating like crazy with crimson red face. Bakugou got angry and looks at the spiky haired boy whose still under Midoriya. "What the fuck are you doing with Deku?!"

The green haired boy immediately interrupts the two. "Ka-Kachan! Kirishima is giving me a massage on the back! I've got muscle pain from pulling some stunts a while ago!"

"Massage?!" The ash blonde boy re assured what he heard.

"Yes! A massage." Midoriya answered quickly.

Knowing that it's only a misunderstanding, the ash blonde boy starts to relax. He looks at Kirishima and pointed his index finger to his face. "You hair for brains, you better watch what you're doing or I will kill you!" Bakugou exits the room while muttering some words.

Kirishima "Whats that all about?"

The green haired boy sighs in relief knowing that he manage to prevent a disaster inside his room.

It's already past ten o'clock and the boys are getting sleepy. Midoriya told Kirishima and Bakugou to sleep on his bed but the ash blonde boy rejects the offer and used the futon instead.

"Bakguou don't you want to sleep beside Midoriya?"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to sleep with the same bed with you two fuckers!"

"Ok… suit yourself."

"Midoriya! Bakugou doesn't want to share bed with us. Would you like to cuddle with me?" Kirishima smiles at Midoriya and gave him a tight hug while deliberately falling to the bed. "Ki-Kirishima what are you doing?!" The ash blonde boy got pissed and went to Izuku's room lying down between the two.

Kirishima "You said earlier that you don't want to sleep with us."

Midoriya "Kacchan…"

Bakugou "Shut up! I'm tired and I want to sleep!"

Midoriya turn the lights off and the three of them went to sleep.

It's already 1 o'clock in the morning but Bakugou is still awake. The lingering scent of the green haired boy dominates the room making him more awake and active. The pillow the blanket even the a.c. is filled with Midoriya's scent. This scent coming from the green haired boy made him so excited that his manhood already making a tent on his pants. Bakugou's face is getting redder from embarrassment. He tried to count from one to one hundred but it didn't work. He also tried shutting his eyes close but it didn't work either. Knowing Midoriya is only two inches apart made his night a living hell and the urge to dominate the green haired boy is getting stronger and stronger.

There is no other option for the ash blonde boy. He looks at Kirishima reassuring that his in deep sleep then he went to his other side and look at the green haired boy sleeping so peacefully. He knows that his going to regret this later but the urge is so strong, he can't help himself but to do it.

The green haired boy begun to feel hot and a tingling sensation starts to spread through his entire body. This feeling made him open his eyes. As he took a glance to his back, he saw Bakugou licking his arm going up to his shoulder. "Kacchan?!" The ash blonde boy continues to lick and kiss Midoriya until he reach to his nape that made the green haired boy moan in pleasure. Bakugou immediately covers the mouth of Midoriya preventing his seductive voice to come out. "Keep quite or hair for brains here will wake up." The green haired boy nods and Bakugou release his hand only to roam around on Midoriya's lower area. The green haired boy gasp is surprise that his clothes are gone. He knows that Bakugou already remove his clothes but the fact is he didn't felt it until he realize that his already naked.

The ash blonde boy seductively whispers on Midoriya's ears. "Your scent, your taste, your warmth, everything about you is so perfect. I can't stop myself from getting so excited like this! And it's your fault! So take responsibilities for it!" Bakugou roughly ordered the green haired boy to do something. Midoriya never felt so low so seduce by words but he can't help it either so he followed the ash blonde boys order without any questions.

Without any preparations, Midoriya aligned his entrance to the ash blonde boy's throbbing hot manhood and Bakugou began to put his tip inside of him slowly. The ash blonde boy groaned in pleasure. "You're so tight!" he said as he continuously pound his entrance. Midoriya felt pain and pleasure that he start to cry. The green haired boy began to pant hard and give out moans of pleasure. The two didn't mind Kirishima waking up from their moans and movements. The pleasure and ecstasy they are feeling is so addictive that they roughly move around the bed. Thankfully, the spiky haired boy is in deep sleep snoring so loudly that you can't even hear the two moaning in pleasure.

Midoriya gasped as he felt his insides getting kissed by Bakugou's hard manhood. He began trusting in more from gentle to rough, from soft to fast making a rhythm. As they continue giving pleasure to each other, Bakugou and Midoriya is already on their limits. The ash blonde boy trust his manhood with all his might releasing a large quantity of white sticky stuff inside Midoriya and without even touching his manhood, Midoriya also release a large amount of sticky white stuff to the bed sheet. Bakugou gave Midoriya a warm hug. Satisfied and exhausted from getting in the game, the two finally drifted to sleep.

Morning eight ten am in Midoriya's residence, the spiky haired boy finally wakes up yawning and stretching his hands. He looks at the two sleeping peacefully on his left side and realize that they are not wearing any clothes. "They've done it again?! What the hell?! I didn't even know it! And what's that smell?!" The morning smell that dominates the room now covered with the scent of sweat, love and white sticky stuff.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Hope you love it! See you next chapter! Plus Ultra!


	15. Chapter 15 Elite Unti Bakugou-Protection

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Elite Unti Bakugou-Protection Squad

Here's another chapter. This is a quick update. Hope you like it!

POV…

9:06 am in Midoriya residence, the green haired boy wakes up from his oh-so perfect slumber. He stretches his arms and rolls around to look at Bakugou but his not there. _Kacchan?_ He also looks for Kirishima who's also nowhere to be found. _Where are they?_ The green haired boy yawns and stares at the wall. Midoriya felt the cool wind coming from the a.c. that brings shivers to his entire body. _So cold!_ He notice that his not wearing anything. He went to the cabinet and wears some of his clothes. _That should do it!_

The green haired boy felt a sharp pain on his neck. Using the mirror in his room, he took a quick look at his right side and saw a bite mark with a hickey on it. Midoriya's face starts to blush as he recalls last night sleep over. _Now I remember._ The images of him and Bakugou having their night 'activity' start to flow to his head.

He went back to his bed only to cover his face with a pillow from embarrassment. After a few seconds, Midoriya smells something very familiar coming from the pillow. "This scent… It's from Kacchan." The green haired boy inhales the intoxicating scent coming from the pillow and rubs his face on it. _Kacchan._

Midoriya smiles so brightly while hugging the pillow and rolls over the bed. The green haired boy is so busy hugging the pillow that he didn't notice his mother knocks at the door and enters the room.

Inko "This is so rare even for you Izuku to be so happy and energetic in the morning."

Izuku got startled "M-Mom! Knock first before you enter!"

Inko smiles "I did. You didn't respond to my calls so I help myself and came inside but I see you're so busy hugging that pillow."

Izuku "MOM!" The green haired boy's face starts to blush.

Inko "Time for breakfast. You're going to be late if you stay here hugging that pillow you know."

Izuku "Late? Ah! The dorm! Aizawa sensei will lecture me if I didn't arrive on time!"

~Dining room~

Izuku "By the way, Mom. Where's Kacchan and Kirishima."

Inko "Oh! Kirishima kun left earlier this morning. He looks depress and run down. I'm really worried about that boy. His so energetic and happy yesterday. I wonder what happened to him. After a couple of minutes, Katsuki also left without saying any word."

After a quick breakfast, the green haired boy took a shower, wears his uniform and packs his stuff. Before he left his room, he looks around and smiles. "I'll miss this room. I'm going." At the door with his mother, she held his hands and look at her son with a serious face.

Inko "If I text you, please respond right away."

Izuku "Yup."

Inko "Make sure to eat three healthy meals a day, okay?"

Izuku "I will."

Inko "I'm still against this, you know that?"

Izuku "… I know."

 _On this day in the middle of August, I left home… And so it begins… And once more, on this school grounds! Set at U.A._

~10:30 am in class A-1~

Midoriya Izuku POV…

I'm glad that Aizawa sensei is not here yet. I should take my sit before I attract any unnecessary attention. "Deku!" _Ah! Too late!_ Uraraka approaches with a worried face. I wonder what the problem is. "Oh! Uraraka! Good morning!" With only centimeter apart, she held her hand to my forehead and looks at me straight to the eye. "I heard from Kirishima kun that they slept with you. I understand that Kirishima needs to stay at your house because it's already dark but Bakugou too?! I mean his only two blocks away from his place right?! Did Bakugou do anything questionable to you?" _Wh-What the?! Slept?!_ "N-No! Nothing promise!" She tilt her head and ask again. "Are you sure? Nothing?" _Ah… Is this an interrogation?_

"What's this?" I just heard a familiar voice at the back then suddenly someone touch my neck. I look at the person whose hands so hot it feels my skin will melt. "Todoroki!" I realize that his touching the part of my neck where Kacchan leaves his bite mark on me. "Ah this?! It's nothing! My mother just loves me so much that she bites me unintentionally." Todoroki looks at me in disbelief. "I see…" _Oh crap! These two will never believe me! What am I thinking? Using mom as my alibi! I need to change the topic before it turns to something else!_

POV…

Todoroki and Uraraka continue to question the green haired boy as they examine his body full of bite marks and hickeys. Mean while Kirishima is having a hard time from what he saw early in the morning. Kaminari went to his side and asks the spiky haired boy's problem.

Kaminari "Oh. Kirishima what's wrong? You're not yourself today."

Kirishima "I have seen something that I shouldn't have seen at all and the worst part is it's in my reach but I didn't realize it until I wake up this morning." The red spiky haired boy sighs as he sinks his face to the table.

Kaminari "What do you mean?"

Kirishima explains everything and Kaminari's eyes widens as he continue to listen to his story. After knowing what happened yesterday and what Kirishima saw early in the morning, Kaminari's face turn red and his body start to discharge electricity all around him.

Kaminari "This is… Poor Midoriya. From what I heard, Bakugou bullies him since he got his quirk and now his doing this stuff to him?" The yellow haired boy cries for Midoriya's future.

Kirishima raise his head. "We need to do something."

Kaminari wipes his tears. "For Midoriya. I'll do anything!"

Uraraka went between them. "Count me in!"

At exactly 10:41 am, Bakugou finally arrives at the school. As he enters the room, he notice that everyone is looking at him except for Todoroki whose having a friendly chat with Midoriya. He can see the green haired boy having a nice conversation with Todoroki knowing that his smiling and laughing a lot. The ash blonde boy felt something in him, a cracking sound; the sound of jealousy and his heart breaking into pieces. Bakugou got angry and annoyed while looking at them so happy and carefree. His eyes starts to twitch, his hands clench to a fist and his instincts saying that he needs to get his mate. The ash blonde boy decided to punch the hell out of Todoroki and grab Midoriya but Kirishima and Kaminari block his way.

Kaminari "Good morning Bakugou! You're awfully pissed today." Smiling brightly while looking at the ash blonde boy.

Bakugou "Out of the way snot face!" He got pissed looking at Kirishima and Kaminari.

Kirishima "That's vintage Bakugou for you there. Where are you going?" Kirishima held his hands horizontally not allowing the ash blonde boy to pass through.

Bakugou "Fuck off!" _Move! So I can kill that half-n-half bastard over there!_

Kaminari "We can't do that. You see-" Suddenly interrupted by the ash blonde boy.

Bakugou "I said fuck off you fucking shits!" His hands start to produce small explosions.

Kirishima "Easy there Bakugou. No quirks in the classroom remember?" The two steps back, taking their distance from the angry ash blonde boy in front of them.

The tension between Kirishima, Kaminari and Bakugou are getting serious by the second. The ash blonde boy is almost at his limit of patience. He held his hands to the two and decided to use his quirk to blow them away. Thankfully Aizawa came in just in time to stop the ruckus.

Aizawa "Everyone take your sits now." With his usual poker face.

The students settle down and went to their respective places except for Todoroki whose sitting on Bakugou's chair. The ash blonde boy growls at him.

Bakugou "Oi! Get the fuck off my chair." Todoroki shrug him looks away.

Bakugou "You piece of sh-" Aizawa interrupted him.

Aizawa "Bakugou! Go to your assigned place." He looks at the ash blonde boy saying that 'enough'.

Bakugou "Huh?! This fuck face here is sitting on my chair."

Aizawa "According to my list, you should be at the back. It's the new sitting arrangement."

Bakugou "What the fuck?! When that happened?! And why me and this bastard only got switched!?"

Aizawa "It's the class decision. Iidia gave this to me earlier and according to this information and tally, eighteen out of nineteen voted that Todoroki and Bakugou must exchange places. Its majority so don't complain to me about this thing. Ask your classmates about it. Now take your sit so I can discuss about the dorm." The ash blonde boy clicks his tongue and went to the back. _This is fucking ridiculous!_ After Aizawa discuss about the new U.A. dorm, he assign their rooms individually.

The student didn't expect to have their own rooms. For some, they thought it's a double deck type of bed. Most of them like the idea of having individual room for privacy reasons but some didn't. The ash blonde boy wish to have the same room with Midoriya instead his on the fourth floor and the green haired boy is on the second floor. Bakugou felt so down all of a sudden but with his determination and his urge for his mate, he device a plan so he can see and talk to the green haired boy.

11:30 pm in U.A. dorm, Bakugou went to see the green haired boy but by doing this without alerting the others, he patiently wait for all the students to go to sleep. Then he tip toe down the stairs from the fourth floor until second floor. _So far so good_. No ones in the hall way; everything is quite and his plan is a success. So far, he didn't see or hear anyone. It's very suspicious but the ash blonde boy didn't mind those things. The only thing on his head right now is to go and dominate his mate once more. Just by imagining the green haired boy submits to him, makes him drool and growl from hunger and lust.

Finally he arrives at the designated room. He greedily opens the door knowing that the green haired boy is alone and everyone is fast asleep. The door in unlock and as he enters the dark room, he inhales the familiar scent of his mate but there is something different with the scent but he didn't mind it. He quickly locks the door and search for the warmth of the green haired boy. With only his sense of smell and touch to rely on, he slowly went to the bed and sneaks inside the blanket.

He heard Midoriya groan as he sleeps. Hearing the green haired boy like that turns him on. Bakugou smirks and greedily hugs the green haired boy under the blanket. The thirst for his mate is so strong that he immediately kisses the nape area of the green haired boy. Using his tongue, he went to his ear lobe licking and nibbling it. Bakugou hands starts to roam around the green haired boy's body then he sink his face to his hair, inhaling his oh-so delicious, intoxicating scent. But something off… something… different about his mate. His body built is well toned and hard, his taste is weird and his scent is not his mates scent at all. The weirdest thing is he didn't react or cry from his aggressive approach.

The ash blonde boy got suspicious all of a sudden. He reach for the lamp and pull the string to turn the lights on. As the light start to illuminati the room, he looks at his side and his eyes start to widen from shock and disbelief. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Instead of green haired boy on his arms, it's someone he didn't expect; while the one his after is on the other side of the bed sleeping peacefully. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The ash blonde boy got pissed and angry, looking at the person who's hugging Midoriya like a pillow so comfortably. The person moans while inhaling the scent of Midoriya's curly green hair. "Mmmmm"

See you next chapter! Plus Ultra!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	16. Chapter 16 My Roommate

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

My Roommate

Here's another chapter for you guys who love this ANIME! Enjoy and PLUS ULTRA!

POV…

Bakugou stares at the person beside the green haired boy. He has wavy, blue-gray hair, very thin eyebrows, and very noticeable bags under his eyes. He is also tall, has jagged teeth, noticeable double-eyelids and wearing the school uniform. "W-What the fuck are you doing here?!" The ash blonde boy got pissed and angry to the person who's hugging his mate like a pillow.

The person didn't respond and that made him more annoyed. "YOU FUCKING-! LOOK AT ME! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Disturb by the ash blonde boy's trash talk, the person slowly went to a sitting position. "What's your problem? You know that it's already midnight right? You're so noisy." He yawns heavily while rubbing his eyes from his comfortable perfect sleep.

The ash blonde boy is ready to throw all the vulgar words he can think of to the person but he went to a halt after remembering what kind of person his dealing with. _His quirk allows him to control people who verbally respond to him and, as a result, they will be forced to do whatever he wants. Huh! That won't work on me!_ Bakugou stands firmly, looks at the person and immediately lift his right hand, clench his fist and raise his middle finger in front of him.

He sighs while looking at the ash blonde boy "Don't worry. I will not use my quirk to the likes of you." He smirks at Bakugou and made the ash blonde boy more furious than ever. "What did you just say you fucking eye bags?! I'm going to kill you!" Bakugou's loud voice attracts the attention of nearby students. Mineta, Aoyama and Tokoyami wakes up and went rushing to the green haired boy's room. Knowing that it's the ash blonde boy's voice, the three knows that something bad is happening and they immediately barge in only to find Bakugou and Shinsou glaring at each other so intensely.

Tokoyami "Bakugou! I knew it's you! What have you done with Midoriya now?!"

Bakugou "What?!"

Aoyama "Monsieur! Midoriya. Is he alright?! "

Mineta "Ah! Bakugou! What did you do to poor Midoriya?! Is that Shinsou from Gen Ed?! What is he doing here?! What's happening?!"

Bakugou "Shut the hell up grape head!"

Shinsou "How immature."

Bakugou "I'm going to kill you eye bags!"

The five students continue to argue while the green haired boy sleeps like a log no evidence of waking up. They didn't realize that Aizawa is already at the door leaning while waiting for the students to shut their mouth. It took ten seconds for them to notice his presence.

Aizawa "What are you kids doing here in Midoriya's room? It's already 11:57 pm and the five of you are making a lot of ruckus."

Tokoyami "We heard Bakugou's voice. His shouting and it came from Midoriya's room."

Aoyama "So we came here as fast as we can to see what's happening."

Mineta "We can't just ignore Bakugou especially when his near Midoriya."

Bakugou looks at them with a furious face. "You fuckers! What do you mean by that huh?!"

Aizawa sighs and went near the ash blonde boy. "Bakugou. What's your reason to be here in the middle of the night in his room?"

Bakugou "I…I just came here to borrow some stupid books."

Aizawa wonders but he knew that his lying. "Books?"

Bakugou "Yes for tomorrows lecture."

Aizawa wants to ask more but his too sleepy. "I see… And you Shinsou. Your still here?"

Shinsou grins to the ash blonde boy and explains his situation. "Well… Midoriya and I had some fun after we bump to each other in the hallway today. He asks me to take some picture of him while he strip his uniform and pose in front of me. After that, we went here, in his room and do some stuff together."

Bakugou "You piece of sh-!"

Aizawa "Stop that Shinsou. Don't make the matters worse."

Shinsou "Fine. The truth is, we finish the work you gave us this afternoon and we send the pictures of the dorm to your email. It took some time to send all the data. I didn't realize that I already fallen to sleep. Well. Who can't sleep comfortably here? The room is neat, it's very welcoming, and you have a warm pillow to cuddle with. A paradise indeed." He chuckles while looking at the ash blonde boy. _You! You! I will murder you when you sleep!_ Grumbling silently to Shinsou, he manage to hold himself from blowing his face out. Aizawa is thinking whether his going to punish them.

Aizawa sighs in frustration. "I'm really tired today and I can't lecture you kids so I will let this one slide. So, all of you go back to your rooms quietly." The students left the room and went back to their places. Aizawa wonders why Midoriya still fast asleep from the noises earlier. He went near the green haired boy and saw wearing ear plugs. _Clever boy._

After few minutes of silence and thinking, Aizawa took his phone and dial some numbers. "Hello. Sorry to disturb you. Can I ask a favor?" After a couple of minutes waiting in Midoriya's room, someone knocks at the door. "Come in." The door opens slowly and the person went inside to greet him. "Good morning Aizawa sensei!" The girl appears to be attractive; with a large green eyes and a strawberry colored hair which shaped is shaped in a side ponytail. She smiles and waves her hands to Aizawa. "Sensei told me you need help. It took me a while but I finally found someone that suits the job." She chuckles and smiles while looking at him. "I can't believe you have this kind of problem in your class sensei." Aizawa sighs, depress and sleepy to answer her. He lifts his hand and point the direction of the green haired boy. "Just look at him and you will understand. Kendou."

Curiosity drives her to look at the sleeping boy. She went to the green haired boy and stare at him. _Huh? I see him always in the cafeteria. So what his po-_ Suddenly she froze from her thoughts. After looking at the green haired boy, she begun to tremble and her heart beat starts to quicken. She slowly backs away until she hit the wall and leans from it. "Th-This is… I occasionally talk to him in the cafeteria. I saw him every day in the hallway. But…But…" She began to tremble again. "But this is different! His… His…" Her face starts to blush and her chest rise and falls so fast that her breath starts to appear in a cloud form due to the a.c. cooling system. "His too cute! It's like looking to an angle with a fluffy green hair sleeping so peacefully under the clouds." Even under pressure from looking at the green haired boy, she slowly moves her right hand and took her phone. "I-I must… I must take his picture!"

She slowly lifts her phone; ready to take the shot, but Aizawa went to her side and tap her right shoulder to break her trance. "Kendou! Snap out of it!" The strawberry haired girl gasps, out of breath and confused. After a couple of seconds, she went back to normal. "Thank you Aizawa sensei. You save me. Now I know why…" Aizawa went back to his sit and ask her about the request. "I hope the one you pick from your class can handle this kind of problem. It will be dangerous especially for his classmates." She smiles like nothing happened. "Don't worry sensei! Come inside and introduce yourself already!"

Aizawa turn his attention to the person and smiles after knowing his identity. _I see…_ _So Kendou choose him for Midoriya. That makes sense._ The boy stands firmly at the door with his two hands inside his pockets. He looks at Aizawa and slightly bows his head. "Kaibara Sen from class B-1. Good day to you sensei." The boy's appearance is quite neat, with dark shaggy hair and a well toned body. "He normally frowns, but he can smile. What do you think sensei?"

-For those of you who doesn't know him, he appeared in school festival arc and day 2 camping in manga. He also have augment/enhancer type quirk like Midoriya. You can visit my AO3/ArchiveofOurOwn or Wattpad to view his appearance.-

Two o'clock in the morning, they began to transfer all of Kaibara's things to Midoriya's room. Everything is in place except for the bed. Aizawa told him to share the bed with Midoriya for the mean time. Kaibara didn't mind it at all.

Aizawa "I'm counting on you."

Kaibara "No worries! I'll do my best sensei!"

After closing the door, the shaggy haired boy wonders inside the room for couple of minutes. After browsing and looking some of Midoriya's All Might collection, he went to the green haired boy. Slowly and carefully, he sneaks inside the blanket not letting Midoriya to be disturb from his sleep. He fix the pillow and lay down facing Midoriya. After a couple of minutes, he drifted to sleep.

Mean while at Bakugou's room, it's been thirty minutes since he went inside the bathroom. The ash blonde boy gargles and brushes his teeth countless times while cursing and muttering some vulgar words. _Fuck! I can't believe that I kiss and lick that eye bags ear! So DISGUSTING! FUCK! DAMMIT! I CAN FEEL HIS GERMS INVADING MY MOUTH!_ "FUCK!" His loud cursing took the attention of nearby students.

Kirishima "Oi Bakugou! What's happening? Are you ok in there?"

Bakugou "Shut the fuck up and leave me alone you hair for brains!"

Shouji "Stop yelling and cursing in the middle of the night! Geez!"

Bakugou "Go away!"

~6:30 am in Midoriya's Room~

The green haired boy finally wakes up from his slumber. He stretch his arms and took a deep breath while looking at the wall then he realize there is something warm in his back. He can feel the person's breath traveling through his back. It brings shivers to his spine but his already use to it. He knows someone who sneaks inside his room and there is only one person that does this stuff to him. The green haired boy smiles and turns around hugging, welcoming the warmth of his childhood friend body. _Kacchan…_ He sunk his face to his chest and tightens his hug. The rise and fall of his chest makes him feel comfortable and secured. He knew that it's Katsuki… His Kacchan… Well… That's what he thought…

After a few minutes of hugging and cuddling, Midoriya notice something strange about Katsuki. His scent, his skin and his breath is not Bakugou's at all. The green haired boy wonders and lifts his head to look at his face. "Kacchan?" It took him fifteen seconds to realize that it's not Katsuki who's he cuddling with. His eyes start to widen with his mouth open in awe. He quickly backs himself to the wall knocking his head in the process. The pain in his head is nothing compared to what he sees today.

A boy with a black shaggy hair with well toned body in his room really made his day. Not only that there is a stranger in his room, the boy is also naked and wearing only boxers as his clothes. The green haired boy is surprise that he begun to stutter. "W-W-W-W-Who are y-you?! Why are y-you here?! And why a-are you naked?!" Midoriya cover his blushing face with his two hands. Well, not really covered. His hands have small openings so he can see and not see the person in front of him. (If you know what I mean…) (VV) Like this I think. (I'm not really good at describing this action sorry.)

The shaggy haired boy wakes up from his stuttering and nervous voice. He slowly went to a sitting position and yawns. "Good morning." After a few seconds, he notice that his naked. "Ah! Sorry! I hope I didn't frighten you or something" The green haired boy still trembling of what is happening. _His naked… Did something happen to us?!_ Midoriya is lost to his thoughts while the shaggy haired boy explains why his naked. "I'm grateful that I still have my boxers. Most of the time, I'm completely butt naked." The shaggy haired boy laughs while Midoriya still confused and troubled. _What? Butt naked?_

The shaggy haired boy continue his explanation. "You see… I have a stripping problem. But don't worry! This only happens when I go to sleep. I hope you understand. By the way, I'm Kaibara Sen. You can call me by my first or last name either way it's ok for me." The shaggy haired boy presents his hand in a gentle and respectful manner. The green haired boy slowly shake hands with him. Kaibara knows that Midoriya is confused so he explains everything to him. It took them ten minutes but everything is clear now.

The two boys sigh in relief after a long talk about last night sudden change. _So that happens… Aizawa sensei didn't even bother to wake me up and notify me…_ The green haired boy sighs once more. The shaggy haired boy chuckles while looking at Midoriya's expression. "Sorry. Just thinking about what happen, for sure, it's a big surprise for you." The green haired boy looks at him observing how he laughs and smiles. _Uwaahhh… He has a nice smile like Kacchans…_ Then his eyes start to wonder going down to his body. _Wow! He has a great noticeable muscle definition and shape. I'm so jealous!_ Kaibara notice the green haired boy staring his perfect abs. "What is it?" The green haired boy got flustered realizing that his staring his body for quite some time. "A-Ah! Uhmmm… You… R-Really have a good body." Kaibara look at his body wondering what he saw from him. "Oh? You think so? But your body is in good shape too!" He approach Midoriya closing the gap between them. "Well… Unlike yours…" The green haired boy pause to his words. The shaggy haired boy looks at him and smiles. "Want to touch it?"

Midoriya eyes widens from his proposal. "W-What?!" Kaibara grins while looking at the green haired boy. "Come on! It's ok! We're both boys." The green haired boy starts to blush again. "N-No. It's ok We don't need to-" Kaibara grab the left hand of Midoriya and put it in his chest.

Midoriya starts to feel hot and embarrass of what's happening. Kaibara release his hands and allowed the green haired boy to move. The shaggy haired boy close his eyes and starts to breathe in a normal pace. Midoriya's embarrassment fades away after looking at him. He starts to feel his breathes. Every time he inhales and exhales he can feel his chest rise and falls. Midoriya tried to imitate his breathing. _This feels nice._ He starting to feel comfortable and relax. After that, he notice Kaibara's heart beat. Relax with a steady sound of his beating heart. "You feeling ok now? This is how I train my body every day." The green haired boy smiles in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Kiabara smiles back and close his eyes again.

Mean while in Bakugou's Room, the ash blonde boy felt something; a disturbance of some kind. He can't shake it off. He cannot understand what that feeling is. "Something fucking wrong… I can't understand it. But I'm sure something is happening!"

Back to Midoriya's room, the two boys continue to feel each other's presence. The green haired boy is so relax that he didn't notice his hand is slowly going down to the shaggy haired boy's lower part of his body. Kiabara is trying to hold himself but with Midoriya's hands slowly caressing his abs, it didn't take long and he finally gives in. "Stop Midoriya! You're getting to low now!" The shaggy haired boy gasps for air. The green haired boy opens his eyes only to find his hands at the lower part of Kiabara's body. Midoriya lower his head to hide is red face from embarrassment while apologizing to the shaggy haired boy. "It's ok. No biggie. It's just… your hands are so… seductive…" He smiles at the blushing green haired boy. _Did I say something?_

~2nd floor hallway~

Uraraka and Jirou are on the way to Midoriya's room to borrow some notes. They didn't bother knocking at the door knowing that it's Midoriya, they just barge in and greet the green haired boy a good morning.

Uraraka and Jirou "Ohayogozaimasu!..."

Their energetic voice slowly drains away after what they saw. They found a green haired boy blushing and a shaggy haired boy who's naked. They were surprise but with a mix feeling dwelling inside them.

Uraraka _Oh God! Deku's with someone!_

Jirou _Who is that? His so cute and hot!_

The two girls shed a tear while looking at them. They both had the same thought and idea screaming on their heads. _THEY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!_

-TO BE CONTINUED—

Aizawa's plan will be revealed next chapter!

SEE YOU HEROES! PLUS ULTRA!


	17. Chapter 17 Worst Day Ever

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Worst Day Ever!

POV…

The latest chapter of BNHA/MHA did really mess up my mind. Hatsume on top of Midoriya killed me. While doing this chapter, Hatsume appears frequently in my imagination zone, doing naughty things with Midoriya. Somehow, my brain malfunctions whenever the images flash in front of me making it hard to think. Now that I think of it, one of the villains also did this to him. I think her name was Himiko. Ah… just thinking about Midoriya being forced against his will, really bring shivers to my spine! But I really love Midoriya being pin down to the ground or to the walls, punishments, especially when Bakugou is the one doing it! ❤It feels like natural for them to do this kind of stuff and I can't stop shipping them.❤ Oh well… Here's another chapter! Hope you like it❤

~FLASHBACK~

~1:55 am 2nd Floor Hallway~

Aizawa "Sorry to wake you in this hour."

Kaibara rubs his eyes "It's ok sensei." He stretch his arms and yawns. "By the way, why do you need me for again? Kendou didn't tell me everything."

Aizawa sighs "I'm going to ask you to stay with him for a while." He points to the sleeping green haired boy inside the room.

Kaibara blinks twice looking at the dark room "That's Midoriya from class A. Why?"

Aizawa "This afternoon, I receive a call from his mother asking me to give him a roommate. I ask why and she told me that she's not comfortable of the idea her son being alone. At first, I thought she's being over protective towards her son. You can call it 'a mother's love or instinct'. Well, I didn't consider it at first but now things change. I want to pair him with his classmates but from what I saw earlier today, I can't tell if it's a good idea. I ask your home room teacher, Blood King, to help me and Kendou, your president, recommend you to be his roommate."

Kaibara "Sure thing sensei. This is an opportunity to make new friends and I really want to talk with him since the school festival. His really cool!" He grins while recapping the events of the school festival.

Aizawa "And I thought you frowns a lot. Ok. I will ask someone to transfer all your stuff here.

Mean while in Bakugou's room, three twenty in the morning. He never thought that this will happen. To lie down on the most comfortable bed, a full moon in the middle of the night, a gentle breeze coming from the window and a green haired boy on top of him. The boy start's to remove his clothes while rubbing his lower body in a continuous motion. His constant movement made the ash blonde boy so seduce and wet that he starts to drool from its ecstasy. The green haired boy slides down until he reach him face to face. With only inches apart, he mumbles through his words.

 _Kacchan… I want you… I want to lick you… I want to make love with you… I want to be yours and only yours… My body, my soul, my humanity… I will give it to you… Everything... I want you to release everything inside me… I want you to fill me inside… I want your hot stick… I want you to penetrate me… I want you to play with me until we pass out…_

The ash blonde boy positions his manhood to the entrance and thrust it inside with all his might. From slow and gentle rhythm began to change to fast and rough. The green haired boy's voice made him more seduced. The clashing of bodies and the heat that starts to build up made him wild. Different positions, different angles, different styles nothing matters for the ash blonde boy as long as he do it with him. And now, nearing to his climax, he arc his body and release his essence to the green haired boy. Exhausted, he lay down while looking at the green haired boy and grins. "Your mine." He pulled the green haired boy and gave him a deep kiss. After a few seconds of tongue wrestling, the ash blonde boy withdraws.

"Kacchan" A familiar voice calls his name. It's different from Midoriya's gentle voice. It's very creepy and cold. The ash blonde boy lifts his head only to see a blue-gray wavy hair and a noticeable eye bags under his eyes. The boy is also naked and the worst thing is his on top of him. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" The boy calls out his name and gave him a wet kiss.

The ash blonde boy opens his eyes. He sits up trying to catch his breath. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" _THAT BRAINDEAD SOMEHOW USE HIS QUIRK WITHOUT ME NOTICING IT! PROBABLY… FUCK! NOW I CAN'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!_

After few minutes, the ash blonde boy finally calms down. He is getting annoyed from the dream, so he opens his computer and access his herobook (a social networking site for students of U.A.) to ease his mind. After logging in, he immediately notice the ninety-nine pending notification on the right side of the screen. "What the hell? What the fuck? I don't visit my account often but this is too much!" Curiosity strikes to the ash blonde boy clicking the icon and revealing the message. "Four year old Midoriya by Yaoyorozu… Shared by Todoroki" Bakugou didn't care about Momo or Shouto but the 'Four year old Midoriya' got his attention. The ash blonde boy immediately clicks the notification to see the contents.

After five seconds of waiting, a list of album with different costumes blew his mind. With thirteen albums with thirteen different kinds of costumes with fifty to eighty pictures in it, the ash blonde boy began to move his hand and mouse; clicking and saving the pictures individually. The nightmare from before was washed away by the cuteness of the pictures. Suddenly a small tear escape from his left eye while thinking some deep thoughts. _WHAT THE FUCK?! WHEN THIS HAPPEN?! WHAT AM I DOING THAT TIME?! I JUST MISS ONCE IN A LIFE TIME OPPORTUNITY TO SEE HIM LIKE THIS AGAIN!... THESE BUNNY COSTUMES ARE CUTE!_ The ash blonde boy continues to save pictures until the sun rises.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

~PRESENT 6:45 am in Midoriya's Room~

The two girls start to blush while looking at the two boys sitting on the bed. Uraraka first to react from the unexpected event.

Uraraka stutters "G-Good morning…"

Jirou "So-Sorry to disturb you…"

Uraraka and Jirou cover their faces "We should get going now… good bye!"

Uraraka and Jirou immediately went outside slamming the door behind them. Breathing heavily, the two leans on the wall trying to catch their breath. After a few seconds, Uraraka first to speak.

Uraraka blushing so hard "You saw them?! This is not a dream, right?! Deku's with someone and I think they're going to do something! Oh God! My poor heart still beating so fast! I think I'm going to faint!" She grab hold on her chest trying to relax.

Jirou "That is what you call boys love… right?!"

Uraraka "Yes! It's love! Dammit! If I knew that something is happening inside, I should have brought my phone and record the entire thing!"

Jirou "Uraraka your face! Uh…" getting dizzy.

Uraraka "Your having a nose bleed!"

Jirou wobbles "I don't feel so good…"

Uraraka "We should get you to the clinic before you run out of blood!"

Jirou pinch her nose "Yeah… I don't want to die like this…"

Uraraka use her quirk to lift Jirou in the air, hold her hands and went running straight to the clinic. Mean while in Midoriya's room, the green haired boy stares at the door. It happens so fast. His brain didn't react until the shaggy haired boy tap his shoulder.

Kaibara "Izuku snap out of it!"

The green haired boy slowly turn his attention to Kaibara who's half naked and after few breaths, he realize that the persons who enter the room are Uraraka and Jirou. Remembering their reactions, he realize his current situation with Kiabara. _OH NO!_ A half naked boy in his room, looking each other face to face and both of them under a messy bed. _I THINK THEY MISSUNDERSTOOD THE SITUATION…_ The green haired boy becomes pale. _I must talk to them! I must explain what going on or their will be a…_ He slowly went to the bathroom staggering while the shaggy haired boy looks at him sitting under the bed. _His funny! I think I will like it here…_ he smirks while stretching his arms side to side.

~7:30 am 4th floor Hallway~

Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero are waiting for a certain person to come out in his room. They waited for about fifteen minutes and there is still no sign of Bakugou. They knock at the door but there is no response.

Kirishima knocking at the door "Oi! Bakugou you in there?"

Kaminari giggling "Come out come out where ever you are…"

Sero sighs "I think his not in his room. We should go down-"

Suddenly the door unlocks and slowly opens revealing the ash blonde boy in his uniform yawning hard.

Bakugou growls "You fuckers are so noisy! Why won't you all give me a favor and die!"

Kaminari "Shesh! And we are here worried about you."

Sero "Took you long enough!"

Kirishima "Come on guys we need to go down for the announcement. Oh! Bakugou you didn't get any sleep last night?"

Bakugou click his tongue and lift his fist with his middle finger pointing at him _Shut the fuck up!_ "Another useless speech from the school advisers?! Why can't we just blow up stuff or have a one on one match?! That will be good workout!" The three shake their head and sighs.

Mean while in Midoriya's room, the green haired boy is almost finish preparing his things while the shaggy haired boy is also finish his bath. The creaking sound of the door got his attention. He glance at the boy with a towel wrap around his waist soaking wet after a hot bath. He return his eyes back to his stuff and slowly glance again at the wet boy drying his hair with another towel. He cannot help himself from looking at his body. In every angle, you can see his well defined muscles, sculptured to perfection. Kaibara's body reminds him of the ash blonde boy and some memories of him having their fun. He began to blush once again from embarrassment. _This is bad!_ He tried to shake the feeling by focusing on his stuff. Kaibara notice the green haired boy is blushing. _His sick?_ He approach him and ask if his feeling well.

"Are you ok?" his gentle worried voice bring shivers to Midoriya's body he turn his head around to look at the shaggy haired boy but he froze after realizing that their face is only inches apart. He immediately distance himself from him. He stutters to his words while looking at Kaibara "Y-Yes! I'm fine. I need to go now. Y-You should wear your uniform. I-It's almost time for the announcement so… see yah!" He rushed to the door and runs outside the dorm without looking behind. _WHAT AM I DOING?! HIS WORRIED ABOUT ME AND I JUST RUN OFF! OH GOD! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWKWARD! I NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM LATER…_

Midoriya finally arrives at the meeting place and start looking at Uraraka and Jirou. "Where are they? I need to find them before they blurt something to the class!" Looking around left and right, somehow he cannot find the girls. He continue to search for them until he found Todoroki to his right and Bakugou with his group on his left. He smiles and waves his hand to Todoroki and Bakugou. Todoroki smiles and waves back at the green haired boy while Bakugou stiffens in his place. All red and flustered from Midoriya's warm smile. But everything drains away when he saw Todoroki approach his mate and hold his hands. His eyes start to twitch getting annoyed while looking at them.

Todoroki "Are you feeling well? Are you sick? Want me to escort you to the clinic just the two of us?"

Midoriya "No I'm ok Todoroki. By the way, have you seen Uraraka and Jirou? I really need to talk to them."

Before Todoroki can even answer the green haired boy, Bakugou smack his head interrupting their conversation.

Bakugou "Oi two face! How many times do I need to tell you? Fuck away from Deku!" 

Todoroki raise his head with a serious face glaring at Bakugou. "And why should I do that?"

Todorki grabs Midoriya and pulled closer to him. Bakugou got annoyed. He grab Midoriya's hand and pulled him from Todoroki but he didn't let go. They start to glare at each other while the green haired boy tries to calm them down. _What's happening? I don't have time for this! I need to look for Uraraka and Jirou but if I left this two here, they will start a fight!_

The situation between Bakugou and Todoroki got the attention of the nearby students and now looking at them. Some are betting which of the two will win if they start a fight. While the two are busy glaring at each other, a shaggy haired boy went between them and snatch Midoriya under their noses. Todoroki and Bakugou looks at the student who's currently holding Midoriya bridal style. _Who the fuck?!_

Kaibara "Izuku are you ok?"

Midoriya blushing "Yes." _K-Kaibara?!_

The shaggy haired boy puts Midoriya down and went in front of him. "Stay behind me." Midoriya is confuse of what's happening. What's his trying to do right now is to look for his two friends but the situation become worse. _What trouble did I got into?!_

Todoroki "You. What do you think you're doing getting in my way with Midoriya?!" His left arm flames up.

Bakugou getting annoyed "You fucker. I'm going to blow you up!" Clenching his fist.

Now there are three students who's fighting over Midoriya. From the crowd, another student joins the trio. "You guys just leave Midoriya to me." He smiles darkly while looking at them.

Midoriya "Sh-Shinsou?!" _Th-This can't get any worse…..Right?!_

While U.A. is having a lively morning, Midoriya and Bakugou's mother are having a tea in one of the popular stores in the neighborhood.

Midoriya smiles brightly with a hidden malice. "So… I hear that Katsuki hasn't been very nice to Izuku." Dark aura slowly forming to her surroundings.

Bakugou got angry and little bit scared. "What the fuck?! That brat is going to get it when he comes home this week end!" A little bit annoyed.

Midoriya smiles brighter but with darker and more terrifying aura. "Hm?" She simply hums as a response while the glass she's holding starts to crack.

Bakugou felt her entire body trembling in fear. _OH FUCK!_ "I mean, you can punish him when he comes back this week end?" Sweating too much from the terrifying death in front of her.

Suddenly the dark aura disappears and she sighs going back to her normal self. "No. It's just our boys doesn't get along. I hope they become friends again like when they were kids."

Bakugou sweating and still trembling from death like presence. "Yeah…" _You stupid brat! If Izuku ends up like her mother, you will regret it for the rest of your fucking miserable life!_

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Plus Ultra! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	18. Chapter 18 Four Simple Words

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Four Simple Words

Sorry for the late update. I got carried away playing State of Decay, Splinter Cell BlackList and reading other fan fictions such as Fairy Tail, BNHA/MHA, Big Windup the entire week! Well, mostly tinkering my adobe photoshop. BUT ANYWAY, the title for this chapter should be Three Simple Words but I changed it. You guys will understand it later while reading this story. Hope you enjoy this update.

POV…

After having a nice cup of tea, the two awesome mothers leave the store and went to the shopping district for discount purchases. While walking on the street, they encounter a group of thugs and they seem to notice the beautiful ladies, blocking their path not letting them pass through. The leader of the group approach the mothers and ask to follow them or their will be consequences.

The group starts to laugh like a maniac. They thought with their bad ass attitude and wild looks, they can always intimidate their victims. Well not today. Their obnoxious laughter and disgusting stares didn't do anything to the mothers. They just stand there like it was nothing. One of them approach Midoriya and touch her hair, sniffing its lovely scent. "Nice smell lady! Would you like to do something fun together?"

She ignore the thug by closing her eyes. On the other hand, Bakugou didn't like what the thug just did to her friend. She pulled the thug through his clothes and executes an over-head throw to the person slamming him to the ground. The impact didn't kill the thug but surely he will not walk for a long time. The group of thugs including the leader are overwhelmed by the shear strength that Bakugou demonstrates. She didn't even use her quirk.

Mrs. Bakugou with a menacing look. "You fucks don't know who you're messing with. I was known as the bloody-thirsty lion of-" Before she can even finish her sentence, Midoriya pulled her clothes, dragging her while walking.

Mrs. Midoriya with unreadable expression. "Stop that. You're an adult, a mother now, so behave. Be a good role model for Katsuki." _Just like the old days…._ She sighs.

She walks straight to the thugs that block their path. They give way afraid of what she will do to them. The leader of the group still shaking from fear, force his self to stand and provoke the mothers. "Where do you think you two are going?! Do you think you can just do this to my subordinate and get away with it?!" He tried to stand tall like a boss, trying to scare the mothers with his appearance and bulky body. Midoriya halts to her position and slowly glance to the leader. "Huh?" With only a word and a death like stare from Midoriya, the leader of the group backs away and stumbles to the ground, trembling from fear just by looking at her presence. The leader of the group stutters "N-Nothing! Y-You two can go now! We will not bother you two again! Sorry?!" The group of thugs immediately bow their heads to the ground wishing that she leaves the premises. With that, Midoriya returns to her formal self and smiles. "Ok. Nice meeting you all." She wave her hand a good bye and walks out of the street while dragging her friend Bakugou who's clenching her fist with a middle finger pointing at them. _WHEN I RETURN, I WILL NOT SEE YOUR FUCKING FACES HERE EVER AGAIN OR ELSE!_

Arriving at the shopping district, the two notice the infant garment section. The items and toys bring back memories of their sons when they are still babies. Midoriya can't help herself but to cry.

Mrs. Bakugou panics "What wrong Inko?!"

Mrs. Midoriya sobbing "My Izuku is not a kid anymore. I miss the time when he still crawls on the floor and begging for a hug."

Mrs. Bakugou sighs "Well you have a wonderful kid that's for sure. Mine is a head ache and a handful! You can't reason with that kid! Can you believe that!? I wonder where he got that attitude of his! His so hard to handle! But when you two come and visit at our place or vise versa, he became friendlier and playful around Izuku."

Mrs. Midoriya smiles "Yeah. Katsuki loves to cuddle with Izuku and he likes to bite and suck his cheeks. He also loves to sleep under Izuku. They are just so cute! Good old days." She sighs.

Mrs. Bakugou smirks "With those two around, there is absolutely nothing that stands in their way for sure! They are like a wonder duo!"

Mrs. Midoriya wiping her tears "Yeah. Your right…. So, let's go shopping!" She smiles while taking out her discount cards and coupons.

Mean while in U.A., the students from heroics starts to bundle up watching the four students glaring at each other. The class representative of 1-A and 1-B went to stop them.

Iidia doing his usual hand gestures. "Bakugou! Todoroki! What are you two doing?! It's early in the morning and you two already got into a trouble!"

Kendou "Kaibara and you too from General Department! Ugh…. Shinsou! Stop this at once!"

Todoroki sighs "It's his fault. He started it."

Bakugou got pissed "You two face! I'm going to blow your stupid face off!" His hands start to create small explosions.

Kaibara "These two are bullying him so I went in and help Izu." He glares at Bakugou and Todoroki.

Todoroki "Bully? You mean this time bomb over here. I don't do that to Midoriya."

Bakugou growls "You're the one who's always clinging at Deku like your trying to suffocate him!" _This class B kid just called Deku his first name like he knows him! And he just call him Izu?! What the fuck?!_ The ash blonde boy is getting frustrated.

Shinsou smirks "What a bunch of idiots." The three look at Shinsou. Instead of words, they show off their quirks, giving him a warning but Shinsou didn't flinch, instead he provoke the three boys to use their quirks.

Shinsou "Come. Use your quirk if you idiots can even land a hit on me."

Bakugou and Todoroki use their quirks against Shinsou but somehow nothing happens. Their quirks were nullified by the person standing behind them. He looks stress and pissed.

Aizawa "What's with the commotions? And you two don't use your quirks against other students. It's prohibited. I can expel you for that."

Kendou and Iidia "Sensei!"

Aizawa "You kids go to your respective places already. The meeting for today's lesson will be announce any minute now." He claps his hands signaling them to do what he just said. He undo his quirk and went back to the corner while looking at them.

Todoroki and Shinsou went to their group peacefully but the ash blonde boy didn't. Bakugou is so furious that he wants to blow everyone around him. His temper got even worse when he saw his mate and the shaggy haired boy talking to each other. After a while the boy separates to Midoriya and went back to class B.

Somehow, Bakugou is angry at the green haired boy. He approach his mate wanting to ask some questions and probably punish him for making him so mad and feeling weird. Kirishima and Kaminari block his path. The ash blonde boy got pissed once again. "You fucks! Move! Or I will-" Sero who sneak behind him use his quirk to stop the ash blonde boy from rampaging again. They pulled him to the corner away from Midoriya, giving him a time off and also to cool down.

After a few minutes, the teachers finally announce the activity; 1 on 1 sparing without using quirks and creating a special move. Each class will be divided in to two groups, one for the 1on1 sparing and for the special moves.

Midoriya, Bakugou, Uraraka, Iidia, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ojiro, Mineta, Asui and Jirou were in the 1on1 class and the others in special training. The green haired boy grabs the opportunity to talk about earlier with Uraraka and Jirou. Thankfully they understand and also quite surprised.

Uraraka "Wow! You have a roommate! You're so lucky Deku!"

Jirou "Kaibara from class B… Still, why Aizawa sensei assigns a roommate for you? Hmm…"

Midoriya "Aizawa sensei has his reasons…" _I'm glad! They are easy to talk too._

Aizawa "You three there. Go to the assigned room for your activity."

Uraraka, Jirou and Midoriya "Yes Sensei!" _Do you guys think Aizawa sensei heard us while talking about him?_

~10 am somewhere in U.A.~

The first pair to do sparing is Midoriya and Bakugou. The others are restless and nervous. For them even though they know about their relationship, they can't shake the feeling that Bakugou will not hold back especially for today's incident between Todoroki, Kaibara and Shinsou. They also know that Bakugou is very aggressive in terms of battle even it is only training. Since the last battle training under All Might, the green haired boy got serious injuries from Bakugou's relentless assault. They thought that maybe the ash blonde boy will release all his anger and stress to Midoriya.

Kirishima "Guys I have a bad feeling about this."

Mineta "I'm afraid for Midoriya. Bakugou will surely beat the hell out of him."

Uraraka "Look! Their expressions and their eyes, it feels like they are serious in doing it."

The adviser signals them to begin the sparing activity. A series of kicks and punches were unleashed, they dodge and jump all over the place as the spectators can't do anything but to watch. A couple of minutes have passed and the two is almost out of breath yet the others notice that they are having fun. Punch here, kick there, every move is painful to watch but they seem to be happy giving each other a mark.

The sparing between Midoriya and Bakugou is finally over. Their classmates were amazed and inspired by their actions. They never thought that it will turn out like that. They misjudge the ash blonde boy and praised him instead. The next pair is between Kirishima and Kaminari who's keeping an eye on Bakugou.

The ash blonde boy grabs the opportunity to talk privately with Midoriya, pulling the green haired boy outside the room without the others noticing them. He pushed the green haired boy to the wall and grab his sweaty shirt. His red eyes start to scan the sweaty body of Midoriya, looking at his sweat coming from his forehead going down to his cheeks until it reach to the base of his neck. His trying to resist the urge to lick him or do something to the green haired boy but he manage to endure. He looks at the confuse boy eye to eye and ask him immediately before his senses takes over again.

Bakugou glaring at the green haired boy "Oi Deku! I want to ask some questions and you better answer them honestly or else!" His nose smells something in his mate. _This scent._

Midoriya stutters "S-Sure Kacchan. What is it?"

Bakugou "That bastard from class B guy, what is the relationship between the two of you?"

Midoriya "Eh? You mean Sen? Ugh. His a friend." _What's with the sudden question? Oh no! Please don't ask more about him! If Kacchan discover that Kiabara is my roommate, who knows what will happen! I manage to talk with Jirou and Uraraka but with Kacchan it will be like a war against him… and he knows if I'm lying!_

Bakugou getting irritated "So you call that fuck Sen. Now that I hear it, you two call each other by your first name like best buddies."

Midoriya panics "No! We knew each other the other today!"

Bakugou "You two knew each other today and you call him by his first name like-?!" Bakugou click his tongue and look the other way, evading the green haired boy's eyes.

Midoriya wonders "Kacchan…" _Is Kacchan getting jealous just because we call each others first name?! Uwah! Kawaii!_

Bakugou return his gaze to the green haired boy "That bastard scent is on you. Even with that moment, it's impossible that his scent sticks on you like that! And also when I walk pass your room this morning; I pick up that bastards scent. It's very strong… Now you're telling me that only knew each other recently?! Are you fucking with me?!"

Midoriya panics and stutters "Eh?! Wait! You can smell his scent in my room?!"

Bakugou "See! I knew it! You two are seeing each other! Doing something in your room without me noticing it! You fuckmunch! I'm going to kill that guy and punish you for this!"

Midoriya "His just my roommate assigned by Aizawa sensei to watch over me in the night!"

Bakugou "Roommate?!" His palms are steaming with nitroglycerin.

Midoriya "Kacchan your hands! Your hands!"

Bakugou "I'm not buying it! You fucking nerd! When I'm finish with that bastard prepare yourself for a hardcore punishment!"

The green haired boy is trying his best to stop Bakugou from rampaging. He followed up his explanation about the students who barge in his room without knowing it. The shaggy haired boy didn't mention their names. And with that, Bakugou finally understands it but also angry to his homeroom teacher. _Dammit! Aizawa sensei, you should not stick your nose in other people's business!_

Midoriya "You're too work up about this Kacchan… Are you jealous?"

Bakugou blushes and stutters "W-What?! Jealous?! Are you looking down at me?!"

Midoriya laughs "I answered your questions now is my turn to ask. Don't worry. I only got 1." He smirks at the ash blonde boy.

Bakugou "What is it?"

Midoriya "For two weeks, we did so many things together, like encountering some villains, we started hanging out again and… doing stuff… You know…" The green haired boy starts to blush.

Bakugou stutters "Y-Yeah… so?" His face is getting redder after figuring out what his trying to say.

Midoriya mumbles "Kacchan…" He pause for a few seconds "Do you like me?"

The ash blonde boy's face got even redder while his eyes widens in surprise. He starts to tremble all over his body and sweating so hard, figuring out what to say to the blushing green haired boy in front of him. He never expected Midoriya to ask such question in a place like this. So abrupt and yet inside, he wants to answer that specific question. _What the fuck! Of all the things to ask… NO! THIS IS THE MOMENT OF TRUTH! I WANT TO TELL HIM HOW MUCH HE MEANS TO ME! I WANT TO DO YOU EVERY WEEK, EVERYDAY, THREE TIMES A DAY! I WANT YOU TO BE MINE!_

The creaking sound of the door as it opens surprised the two. Four heads pop out looking outside for their classmates who suddenly disappear while the class is still on. Kaminari with Kirishima Iidia and Uraraka at the door "Bakugou! Midoriya! What are you two doing? Sensei is going to tell us something about tomorrow's next activity."

After a long deep thinking, the ash blonde boy masters all his strength and courage to face the green haired boy. _SAY IT! JUST SAY THE FUCKING THING!_

Bakugou mumbles "No…" _Wait… What?!_

Midoriya a bit surprise and confuse "What?"

Bakugou raise his voice "I said No you fucking nerd!" _NO! WHAT AM I SAYING?! WHAT THE FUCK!_

Midoriya with a weak smile "But… I thought… The things we do…Us…."

Bakugou clench his fist "Don't let me repeat myself fuckmunch." _WHY CAN'T I STOP TALKING?!_ _DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!_

Midoriya raise his head to look at the ash blonde boy "I see… How stupid of me to think that we have a connection now that we are bonding frequently… Sorry to bother you… Please forget what happen here. Excuse me…"

Bakugou "Whatever…" _STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!_

The green haired boy took some few steps back and start running away from Bakugou while the ash blonde boy stands firmly in his position clenching his fist so hard until it bleeds. Midoriya went pass his classmates and didn't even look at them. His friends start to wonder.

Iidia raising his hands as usual "Midoriya the activity is not yet finish! Where are you going?" Iidia notice a trail of tears in the green haired boy's eyes. _Is he crying?!_

Midoriya "I'm going to get my notes in the lockers. I'll be right back!" He runs even faster until he reach at the stairway and went down as fast as he can.

Uraraka "Wait Deku!" _Your notes are here…_

The green haired boy can no longer be seen. They turn their attention to the ash blonde boy who's still clenching his fist dripping with blood. The four immediately went to his side to ask what happen between them but Bakugou didn't answer. They notice that his trembling and grinding his teeth while looking at the wall where he pinned the green haired boy. Kirishima and the other are worried sick wondering what happen between them while they were out here alone. Then suddenly, the ash blonde boy punch the wall making a large crack on it. _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_ He continue to curse in his mind, regretting the things he just said to his mate.

A few seconds later, Bakugou start to breathe heavily, his body starts to sweat and his skin is getting all pale. His face is getting redder by the minute and his back is releasing a hot steam. He reach for his chest while panting, a sign that his hyperventilating. Iidia went inside the room to call for assistance. In that critical moment, Bakugou is thinking about his mate. _I don't fucking like you… I fucking love you…_ Bakugou said something. It's so weak, barely can be heard by anyone except for Kirishima, Kaminari and Uraraka who's beside him. Bakugou desperately reaching his hand in the air while panting "Izu…ku…" For the first time since he was four, he manage to call his mates first name. Seconds later, he went unconscious.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	19. Chapter 19 Love Burn

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Love Burn

-SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! POKEMON GO INVADED OUR COUNTRY AND I'M GETTING ADDICTED TO IT! GOTTA CATCH EM ALL! AHAHAHAHA! Here's another update! Enjoy!-

POV…

The ash blonde boy was sent to the clinic due to unknown reasons. The students who witness his strange behavior before he went unconscious explained everything to Recovery Girl. The treatment last for two hours. Bakugou's condition starts to stable. Recovery Girl told the four students to go back to their class and not worry about their friend. With a sigh of relief, they leave the room with ease knowing he will be under her care and went back to the dojo except for one who separates from the group and went looking for the green haired boy.

~3 pm in U.A. Clinic~

Bakugou Katsuki POV…

The entire room was pitch black. I can't see anything… _What the fuck?! It's so dark in here!_ I start walking even though I don't know where to go… I'm completely lost in the void… It felt like hours since I walk in this dark path until I saw a gleaming light. I went running with all my might to that spec of brilliance… Every step I make, the luminosity becomes larger. _Almost there…_ Finally I manage to reach the light. _What is this…_ With my right hand, I reach at the dazzling light and suddenly the darkness dissipates, illuminating the area. The blinding luster subsides. Slowly I open my eyes. The place seems to be familiar… _This is the hallway near the dojo!_ I look around and no one to be found then a familiar voice echoes in the hallway. I look back and saw a boy with a green hair. _Deku?!..._

I felt so happy while looking at his back knowing that it's Deku… My childhood friend… My mate… My life… My everything… I approach him while hiding my excitement. I start to call out his name but he didn't answer. I got pissed and went to grab his shoulder and force him to face me. "Oi Deku! How dare you ignore me! Oi! I'm talking to you fuck-" I tried to reach him but my hand went through him. _WTF?!_ I tried to reach him again and again but somehow I can't grab hold to him and the worst part is he cannot see or hear me... _Am I dead?!_ I start to panic until he utter some words. "Kacchan do you like me?" My body starts to shiver. The words that came out from him made my body so hot and my mind getting all confused. _What?! Huh?!_ It felt like getting stab by spears directly to my heart while getting rained by thousands of arrows piercing through my body. _Why is it hurts and yet it felt so good?!_ I look at Deku and I saw him with another person. _Who the hell?!_

He has ash blonde hair with lean type of body and not bad looking at all… _Huh?! Is that… Me!_ I cannot believe it… _Deku is talking to me!? But I'm here! An imposter?! What the hell!_ My mind starts to hurt. It's hazy but I know this… The other me in front of Deku start to talk… "No…" _I know this… I remember now… this is the time when I drag him out in the dojo to ask some questions and it turn out to be the worst thing that happened in my life._ I watch myself as I clench my fist denying the things I just saw… _I'm the worst!_

After watching their conversation comes to an end, Deku runs towards my direction and went through me like nothing… a ghost… It so frustrating… I can't even tell my true feelings for him. I'm so pathetic… "Yes… You're pathetic and a bastard." _Huh?_ "You can… see me?" The other me continue to talk… "Poor Izuku. He doesn't deserve you. Why? Since you got your quirk, you bully him since then. You hurt his feelings you know… but he still looks up to you. What did you do to deserve him? You know what? I should claim him in your place. I will do him in front of you, make him scream my name. It's better if you disappear… He deserves a better mate than you…"

The other me starts to laugh… I cannot speak or move in my position… It's because everything he just said is true? Maybe… But I will not allow him to do things with Deku. Not with my body! Not with him! I won't! _Wait… No… Leave him! Don't touch my Deku! I'm… I'm going to kill you!_ The other me laughs while walking following Deku's direction. I use my quirk nothing happens… I use force but I cannot even touch him. Everything I do only passes through him. I cannot stop him…Darkness starts to swallow me down. I cannot do anything... I can only watch in a distance as the other me nears Deku. _Dammit! Dammit all! Fuck! Deku!_ Everything went dark once again…

"Bakugou wake up!" An old lady like voice calls my name. I open my eyes looking at the ceiling. I feel tired, my heart seems to be beating so fast and my breathing is so loud. "Another fucking dream…" I start to look around and notice that I'm in the clinic. I turn my head to the right and saw Recovery Girl sighing while shaking her head in disappointment.

POV…

Recovery Girl explains what happened to him. He told the ash blonde boy that his love sickness went to a stage where he got unconscious due to rejection or denial of some sort that connects to the one he likes. This stage is called love burn. In this stage, the patient undergoes haziness, difficulty in breathing, a weaken state of body and blabbering negative unconscious thought. Recovery Girl went to his side and talk to him.

Recovery Girl "Base from my findings, I conclude that you are a sadist right?"

Bakugou's eyes starts to widen. He stutters "Wh-What?! Who told you that? And how the fuck you arrive on that piece of crap! (Conclusion)"

Recovery Girl "I read your records and I found out that you hate everything and everyone especially to the person called Midoriya. You bully him, making some physical contacts with the boy. Am I right?"

The ash blonde boy turns his head and clicks his tongue. "I don't hate everything and you cannot judge me by that stupid record of yours just because I do some fucking stuff like that!"

Recovery Girl sighs "Tell me. Midoriya is the one right?"

Bakugou didn't answer or look at Recovery Girl. He just stayed there averting his eyes, hiding his red face while his body starts to sweat, steaming like a kettle.

Recovery Girl "You know what, just tell the truth. It will solve your troubles and your sickness; not only for you but also for Midoriya. People who had this kind of sickness find peace, satisfaction and love in their life. Though this kind of 'disease' is very deadly, others find it as a blessing. Just remember. Be yourself."

Recovery Girl went back to his office and allowed the ash blonde boy to take a leave in his classes today excusing him from the activities. She sent him back to the dorm to take a rest but before he leaves the clinic, he thank Recovery Girl for taking care of him.

The dream he had and the advice from Recovery Girl made him think long and hard. He felt like his mind is going to explode from over thinking. Deep inside his regretting his actions and now he feel awful for making the green haired boy cry. _I should apologize to him…_ Due to his concern about Midoriya, he didn't realize that his already in the halls of U.A. Dorm. He click his tongue in annoyance for feeling bad and just went upstairs.

Upon arriving at the second floor, he can already see the green haired boy's room. Instinct kicks in, walking straight to the door and now his looking directly to it. He doesn't know if Midoriya's inside and yet his body wants to go inside it's like his body has mind on its own. He grab his own arm to stop himself from knocking at the door. He shook his head and told himself to go to his own room. Arguing to his self, he heard something in the room. The sound of broken glass and his mates voice in pain. Without any hesitation, he barge in and went looking for his mate. His eyes widens as he look at the scene. "Deku?"

~10:33 am Earlier in U.A. Dorm~

The green haired boy took Bakugou's words seriously and yet he knows that his lying. The things he just said to the ash blonde boy got to him. Regretting that he ask that question, he took off leaving Bakugou behind. He runs to the dorm and went to his room with a red face. He jumps to his bed and sink his face to the pillow hiding his embarrassment.

Midoriya Izuku POV…

 _Kacchan you stupid! I know when you're lying! Even though I know you're not telling me the truth, the things you said to me hurts you know… But running and leaving him there… That was rude. I'll apologize later._ Catching my breath from running, the embarrassment from earlier is still fresh in my mind. "I want to forget what I just told him!" _What the hell am I thinking! Asking if he likes me!_ I rub my face to the pillow trying to erase the scene in my head. _I hope Kacchan will forget it. I know! I will talk to him later like it was nothing. Yes! That might work!_ My body is so tired from the sparing and running that my eyes start to fall down. "Later… I will… apologize to… him…" With one big yawn; I close my eyes and went to sleep. _Just a quick nap…_

POV…

~3:10 pm at U.A. Dorm~

The nice refreshing scent of green tea lingers through Midoriya's nose waking him up to his deep slumber. He slowly opens his sleepy eyes to scan the room and in the corner, he found a red spiky haired boy sitting in a chair while holding a cup inhaling its aroma. It took him a few seconds to realize that someone other than his new roommate is inside the room. The green haired boy was frightened that he retreats to his bed forcing his back to lean at the wall, grabbing his sheets to cover his entire body and slowly turn his gaze to the boy once more. _Wait a minute… Kirishima?_

Midoriya stutters "Ki-Kirishima!"

Kirishima looks at the green haired boy and smiles "Oh! You're finally awake."

Midoriya "How did you get in here?! What are you doing in my room?!"

Kirishima took a sip of his tea "Your door is open. I came here looking for you. I got worried sick that something happened to you too."

Midoriya a little bit confused "Something happened? What do you mean?"

Kirishima with a worried look on his face "This morning after you left Bakugou in the hallway, he got ill and went unconscious so we carried him to the clinic."

Midoriya with wide eyes while grabbing his chest "Is he… okay?!" _Kacchan!_

Kirishima took a sip once more "Yeah."

Midoriya sighs in relief "I'm glad."

Kirishima "So what did you two talk about?"

Midoriya "It's about the new techniques and special moves. That's all." He laughs. _Sorry Kirishima but I cannot tell you what happened earlier. You're a good friend but…_

Kirishima nods "Oh. You look awful today. Would you like some tea? I bought them at the cafeteria." _Why is he lying to me? Is it because his hiding their relationship? Woah how cute! I want to tell him that we caught them in the class doing naughty things but never mind. Surely it will be super awkward for them to know that the entire class knows about their relationship. Oh well._ He smirks.

Midoriya smiles weakly "Sure."

Kirishima "Are you feeling ok? You're holding your chest for some time now?" _His not feeling well. What happened to them while in the hallway? I should tell the others about this!_

Midoriya staggers while forcing himself to stand up "I'm ok."

The green haired boy slowly walks to the table for a nice cup of tea. The spiky haired boy told him to stay on the bed but Midoriya didn't listen. With only an arm's reach to the table, his legs suddenly got weaker and fall on top of the table. The caps and other equipments under the table falls one by one as the green haired boy try to stand up. Kirishima was horrified of what happened and immediately went to the green haired boy's side to help him up. Midoriya's uniform was a mess. Kirishima immediately remove his clothes to avoid getting stained and went to the green haired boy. He first removes the uniform and then went down the green haired boy's pants unbuckling it. Due to the spiky haired boy's rush actions; he accidentally hurt Midoriya in the waist area making him gasp in pain. Kirishima apologize to the green haired boy but when he looks at his face, he saw his eyes getting all teary. _What?! His crying?! I didn't hurt him that much did I?!_ The spiky haired boy continues to unbuckle Midoriya's pants when suddenly the door opens harshly slamming it to the wall. Kirishima froze when he saw the person standing on his side with wide eyes looking at them. _Ba-Bakugou?!_

-TO BE CONTINUED—

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Hello my fellow readers! I'm going to publish another fanfic about BNHA/MHA staring Midoriya and Bakugou. It's about VAMPIRES AND HUMANS GETTING IN LOVE! I hope you read it. The title for my 2nd fanfic is ` _Stake to the Heart_ `. PLUS ULTRA!


	20. Chapter 20 Punishment

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

Punishment

POV…

As the ash blonde boy enters the room, he found Kirishima naked with his hands on Midoriya's pants unbuckling the tight restraints that made his mate gasp in pain. The spiky haired boy froze in his position looking at Bakugou who's staring at them. "Ba-Bakugou!?" Kirishima immediately talk to the ash blonde boy telling him that his only helping Midoriya but Bakugou's mind is in deep, dark, foggy thoughts to hear what the spiky haired boy's talking about. "Deku…"

Bakugou realize something as he enters his mate's room. The overwhelming scent of the shaggy haired boy and his clothes all over the room disgust him. Also the scent of Kirishima mixing with his mates intoxicating scent made him so furious that his hands explode while eying the spiky haired boy shaking in fear.

Bakugou turns his attention to the green haired boy scanning his entire body from head to toe. He can see his mate with red cheeks, red lips, teary eyes, wet clothes and a helpless pose. The ash blonde boy draws a conclusion that something happened between his mate and Kirishima. His red eyes start to leer at the spiky haired boy while Kirishima sweats like crazy; nervous of what Bakugou is thinking.

Bakugou grabs the nearest clothes that he can find and push Kirishima to the corner. The spiky haired boy struggles to free himself from Bakugou's death grip. Using the towels he found, he tied Kirishima down and forces him to sit on the floor. The spiky haired boy tries to talk but Bakugou didn't allow it. He took his handkerchief in his right side pocket and shoves it in Kirishima's mouth. Bakugou leans down and look at the spiky haired boy. "I'll fucking deal with you later." Kirishima never felt so afraid in his whole life until he saw Bakugou's red eyes glaring at him so intensely.

"Kacchan!" An angry voice coming from the back shouts at the ash blonde boy. "What are you doing to Kirishima?! Why are you here?!" He Ask harshly while wiping the tears on his eyes down to his cheek. Due to the ash blonde boy's bad attitude towards his spiky haired friend, Midoriya felt a little bit angry towards him.

"Huh?!" Bakugou responds while slowly turning his attention to the green haired boy. "I came here because I heard something!" The ash blonde boy slowly walks towards Midoriya. "Am I interrupting you two?! I saw hair for brains here undressing you! Touching your body in front of me?! Are you fucking serious Deku?!" His eyes start to twitch in annoyance. Midoriya clench his fist and glared back at Bakugou. The ash blonde boy was stunned that his mate can look at him like that. His eyes are angry, daring and yet so beautiful in his perspective. He never thought his mate can do such a thing. _So you're standing against me now are you Deku?!_ He smirks while looking at his mate standing in front of him then he continue to approach Midoriya until their distance is only a foot apart. He looks down at the green haired boy's emerald eyes and slowly scans his face down to his neck. _I want to kiss this fucking nerd…_ The ash blonde boy didn't realize that his already drooling and Midoriya is getting cautious after he felt something wrong with Bakugou. _No! Resist! Resist!_ Bakugou's self control is almost at its limit when suddenly the wind shifts to his direction letting the scent coming from his mate lingers to his nose. He inhaled the sweet intoxicating scent that Midoriya produces and now his mind is getting lustful; the only thing he wants right now is to make love with his mate. _Deku…_

The green haired boy sighs and looks straight to Bakugou's red libidinous eyes "There is nothing going on between us! You're being a jerk right now Kacchan. Look what you did to Kirishima. Why did you tie him up like a hostage? You didn't even listen to what he says-" Midoriya starts to mumble once again but Bakugou use his right hand and covers the green haired boy's mouth. "I don't need your explanation you fucking nerd! For fuck's sake, Deku! I told you many times I do not want you spending so much time with anyone other than me!" Bakugou shouts at the green haired boy…

The ash blonde boy's mood start to change and Midoriya whose still trying to free his mouth from Bakugou's hand is getting confuse of what's happening to his childhood friend. _Kacchan's getting weird. What is going on?! Is he getting the mood swings?!_

His growing concern for the ash blonde boy got to him and the anger he was feeling inside disappear in an instant. _I can't stay mad at him. His just too… Ugh! What am I thinking?! I need to free myself first!_

The green haired boy shoves Bakugou's hand with all his might "Kacchan, he is just a friend!" he argues back, annoyed with his attitude.

"I don't care what he is; I don't want to see other fucking people getting too close to you! It felt like your cheating on me!" Bakugou still doesn't calm down.

"Cheating? Kacchan…" The green haired boy sighs in a good way. _So Kacchan thinks that we are more than friends… Even after what happened earlier…_ The green haired boy chuckles while thinking about Bakugou being a tsundere. _Well that's what I like about Kacchan…_

 _"_ What are you laughing at you fuck face?! _"_ Bakugou's face is getting redder.

"No-Nothing Kacchan." He slightly moves backward from the ash blonde boy.

"You're making fun of me now are you?!" Bakugou shows his signature grin to his mate even though his face is getting hotter and redder by the minute.

"What? I'm not making fun of you Kacchan." Midoriya reassured his statement to the ash blonde boy to avoid misunderstanding.

"I'm going to punish you for that Deku!" But Bakugou didn't take it seriously. The only thing in his mind is to dominate his mate and treat him in an unfairly harsh way.

He gives Midoriya a sharp look before storming over to him, grabbing both of his hands and pinning them above the green haired boy's head, crashing him into the wall. Midoriya gasp surprised at his intensity, but his body starts tingling.

"Besides, I told you last time that I'm going punish you hardcore. You better prepare yourself you fucking nerd." he says sharply and starts nibbling on Midoriya's neck. The green haired boy's eyes flutter with pleasure, and his hips press against him, but then Midoriya remembers that he's actually acting like an asshole right now.

"Ka-Kacchan st-stop… Stop it Kacchan… " The green haired boy tries to free himself, but Bakugou's grip is so strong and has no sign of letting Midoriya go. His body starts to feel hot and his face felt like burning in embarrassment as the ash blonde boy continue to lick and suck at the crook of his neck. _Oh no! I'm getting dizzy… If this continues, I'm going to lose control… Ugh! It's too much!_

"Oh, no, fuck face! We won't stop this. I'm angry at you and you need to be punished!" Bakugou almost commands and drags Midoriya over to the bed.

"Kacchan, I..." Midoriya try to protest, but he flings him on the bed then he immediately jumps over him, covering Midoriya's mouth with his left hand. "Shut up Deku! No more talking! I won't hear another wining from you or I will make you regret it!" Bakugou says sternly and Midoriya's eyes widen. He wants to protest, but the ash blonde boy's other hand finds his wet manhood and moan into his touch. "That's it, Deku. Moan for me. I only need your voice of pleasure and nothing more!" He says and Midoriya do as he wishes. Dirty talk turned the green haired boy on so badly. _Dammit! Kacchan's voice and his aggressive approach are making my body so hot! I can't help myself but to feel good and dirty at the same time! His hands, his body, everything about Kacchan is making me want him more!_

"Shall we play a game Deku?! I'll be the master and you will be my slave. You will follow everything I say and I will give you a fucking reward…" Bakugou licks the green haired boy's neck down to his collar bone and start nibbling making the green hared boy moan in pleasure.

"Disobey me and I will make you beg for my hard, hot throbbing manhood in you." The ash blonde boy slowly crawls back up meeting his mate's eyes and gave him a rough kiss.

Bakugou end the kiss leaving a trace of saliva as he moves away from Midoriya. The green haired boy misses the hot wet kiss coming from Bakugou that he reaches his hands desperately for more but the ash blonde boy shove him off. "Oh no you don't. If you want more, beg for it you fuck face!" Bakugou teases the green haired boy to ask for more. Midoriya tried to resist but the warmth and touch from the ash blonde boy made him so lustful. "Kacchan…" Before he can even say what he wants, Bakugou cuts him off and demands something from him. "I'm your master and you're a slave. You will call me 'goshujin-sama' (master)…" Bakugou grins; proud of what he just thought about.

"Onegai (Please)… Go-Goshujin-sama…" With a husky voice, the green haired boy followed Bakugou's command without any hesitations.

Bakugou didn't saw that coming. He expected his mate to protest, question his doings but Midoriya did what he was told without any signs of regret. These actions made Bakugou even more arouse to his mate. "You… You're doing it on purpose! Making me feel this way…" The ash blonde boy began to breathe heavily with his lustful eyes staring at Midoriya.

In a hurry, he gets rid of his pants and rips the green haired boy's remaining clothes off too. Positioning his tip at Midoriya's entrance, Bakugou's hands start to wander to his legs going up to his silky wet thighs as his teeth graze the green haired boy's lower lip harshly.

"Kacchan, please..." Midoriya whispers hoarsely. Bakugou cocks up one eyebrow and gives the green haired boy a challenging look.

"What, Deku? What do you want me to do?" he teases him, slightly entering his tip before pulling away again.

"Put it in, please. I can't wait much longer…" He continue and a cocky smile plays at the corner of his mouth.

"That's what I thought." Bakugou groans deeply and thrust his manhood inside Midoriya's hot entrance. The green haired boy arch's his back and let out a loud moan. The ash blonde boy continues to pump in and out of him, and each thrust is harder every time.

"Oh, God..." Midoriya groans and gasp in between thrusts while Bakugou feels his walls tightening. He takes the green haired boy's pink nipples in between his fingers, twisting them hard. Midoriya felt tears forming in the corner of his eye, but it was just because of all the pressure and the goodness of what his experiencing now.

"You. Are. Mine. And. Mine. Alone. Understood?! Deku?!" Bakugou says with every thrust as Midoriya wriggle underneath him. He nods with his head feverishly, unable to pronounce words at the moment. The ash blonde boy grins satisfied and takes Midoriya's legs and lays them over his shoulders, changing the angle in which he's thrusting into his core, making it even more intense for the both of them.

"Ka-Kacchan… I-I'm gonna… come!" Midoriya groans loudly as he feels the pressure built up inside of him.

"Fuck! Yes! Me too… Let's do it together in three… One… Two… Three!" Both of them reach their climax letting out loud moans and connecting their bodies as much as possible. Their sweat and scent mixed up releasing a strong body heat to the entire room.

Bakugou puts Midoriya down and rests on top of him for a moment, panting heavily. The green haired boy feels numb; love making took everything out of him.

"That was fucking intense…" Bakugou grins as he says while he plays with Midoriya's hair.

"Kacchan… I want… to tell you… something…" Midoriya dozes off.

"Fucking nerd…" Bakugou kiss the green haired boy's forehead before drifting to sleep.

Both Bakugou and Midoriya falls asleep, forgetting everything around them and what happened between them at the dojo including a certain spiky haired boy tied in the corner with wide eyes, red face and a steaming body from head to toe.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	21. Chapter 21 Hangover

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

POV…

The red spiky haired boy is fast asleep drowning in the comfort of the bed. The soft fabric of the mattress makes it more irresistible to lie down and ease his body accompanied by a slow swaying motion that felt like floating in the air. He never felt so relax, so peaceful, so manly way of resting since he enter U.A. He turns around wrap by the smooth blanket that warms him up from the cold cool air of the A.C.; it's a heaven, a paradise for him until a rough yank from his foot disturb his perfect rest followed by a fast unstable movement that shakes the bed in uncomfortable way.

Kirishima wants to sleep more but the yanking and shaking is making him so annoyed so he opens his eyes and looks around. With a blurry sight and a half sleep consciousness, he tried to scan the room and he saw a green haired boy holding his left foot sweating like crazy and gasping for air like he just run in a marathon. His head is still hazy and a couple of seconds later, he recognize the person in front of him.

"Midoriya?!" The red spiky haired boy is speechless to see his friend in the room. He immediately followed up his question due to concern for his friend. "A-Are you okay?! You're sweating a lot!"

"Kirishi-ma. So-Sorry to wake y-you up." The green haired boy tried to answer him properly. _What's happening here?! Why he is naked and why is this room so dark I can barely see._ A chill from his spine starts to tingle and his head start to feel light headed and confuse. Kirishima wonders, trying to remember what happened earlier and why is he feeling so embarrass all of a sudden.

A second later, his memory starts to come back then his face went red and his mouth opens wide. Under the blanket, his body felt so arouse and his boxer is making a tent, a huge one! He looks at his right and left looking for someone. _If Midoriya is here then surely his also-_ His trail of thought is cut off by the blinding light of the lamp behind the green haired boy.

"I thought you're a heavy sleeper hair for brains." Kirishima recognize the voice. "Bakugou!" The red spiky haired boys face went redder after looking at Bakugou who's behind Midoriya pounding his sweet hot ass. He covers his eyes averting the scene in front of him. He can't find the words to describe what's happening right now. Kirishima is trying his best not to look at them but the sounds Midoriya is making and the shaking of the bed is making it hard for him to resist. _What is this situation I just went in to?! Man! This is getting out of hand!_

"Oi!" Bakugou is trying to get the spiky haired boys attention. "What the fuck are you doing?!" With his two hands covering his face muffling his voice he answers him. "What do you think I'm doing?! You two are doing something that I shouldn't know about it! Dammit!" _Man! I already saw them do this kind of stuff earlier! But that's an accident! Right?!_ Kirishima is still covering his face muttering some words denying what he saw and what he knows in this current situation.

"Fuck!" Bakugou's voice went loud after continuing what his doing. The green haired boy's voice went limp along with his entire body and his hand still holding at Kirishima's foot getting a little bit tighter. "Kacchan you're so rough. Please let me rest. We are doing this for 3 hours straight." Midoriya is trying to protest against Bakugou but he ignored him and quickens his pace. "Shut the fuck up Deku! I own you so I can do anything to you." Bakugou grabs the green haired boy's hip and thrust his hot erect, seven inch monster deep inside Midoriya's entrance giving no mercy for every push and pull, butt slapping, skin to skin contact his making until he reach his climax and release a large amount of white fluid inside the green haired boy making it hot and uncomfortable for him.

After a couple of seconds, Bakugou pull his monster size manhood out of the green haired boy's entrance. "Finally…" Midoriya felt so relive knowing that everything is over but a smirk from the ash blonde boy says otherwise. He stands up and grabs the exhausted Midoriya and throws him on top of Kirishima. "Now Deku, were going for three way now. So start with hair for brains here while I watch you two." Bakugou's arousal and desire for love making is in a whole new level that no one can stop him from doing the things he wants.

"Say what?!" Kirishima is in disbelief of what is happening right now then he felt the warmth of the person on top of him. He slowly move his hands away from his face to look at the green haired boy who's looking at him directly shaking, panting, with a flash red color on his face. The spiky haired boy wants to avert his eyes but the emerald green eyes of Midoriya is so pure , so seductive, so strong that he cannot look away. He unconsciously grabs the curly soft hair of Midoriya and slowly pulled him down for a kiss. It felt wet and yet so awesome; he deepens the kiss while using his free hand to grab hold on his waist and pulls him closer not letting the green haired boy go. Kirishima felt amazing, so good, so addictive that he wants more, he let go of his right hand on Midoriya's waist and greedily pulled his pants down and sprang a huge boner. _This is bad! Oh man! Oh man! I'm losing my sanity! I can't resist its feels so good!_

The green haired boy can't breathe anymore so he frees himself from the clutches of the spiky haired boy. He gasps for air and look down at Kirishima looking so horny and impatient.

"I'm already tired but if I can do it with Kirishima then I will push myself to the limits. Just like we always say "PLUS ULTRA!"" Bakugou smirks while stroking his hard erection and Midoriya is positioning his entrance while holding Kirsihima's huge manly boner. The spiky haired boy can't wait any longer so he thrust his manhood to the green haired boy's entrance. "Sorry Midoriya!" The green haired boy is in deep pain feeling the sudden intrusion of the spiky haired boy impaling him deep inside of his body. After a few seconds Kirshima starts to move in slow pace and immediately followed up by a strong fast rhythm that made the green haired boy yelp in ecstasy.

While drowning in pleasure, the spiky haired boy accidentally use his hardening quirk that made Midoriya cry in pain but he didn't stop thrusting he continue to move getting so pump up enjoying the clenching hotness inside the green haired boy. _It feels like I'm going to melt! Can't stop! So Awesome!_

"Kirishima your so hard please don't use your quirk I can't take it this kind of pleasure." Kirshima didn't hear what Midoriya just said instead he quickens his pace until he reaches his climax releasing a thick white stuff inside the green haired boy.

Both Midoriya and Kirishima is totally spent that they just lie down and slowly getting drowsy from exhaustion but Bakugou who's in the sideline watching them went to the bed and pull Midoriya away from the spiky haired boy. "Kacchan…" The green haired boy is trying to push Bakugou away from him but he is still horny and ready for another round. He put it in once more his huge manhood inside Midoriya without any notice and starts pounding him hardcore.

Kirihima use his remaining strength to sit right up to look at his two friends making love, it made him so jealous that he grab Midoriya on the chin and make him face him. He slowly approaches the exhausted green haired boy inches apart and gave him a hot, wet, delicious, seductive kiss and enters his mouth using his tongue fighting for dominance.

With Bakugou pounding him in the back and Kirishima kissing him in front like there's no tomorrow, Midoriya cannot take it anymore and even without touching his manhood he climax none the less. After that the two didn't stop on kissing each other and eventually notice by the ash blonde boy behind him. "Deku." He pulled midoriya from Kirishima and growl at him. "Don't ignore me! I'm still here!" Bakugou gave him a greedy kiss and has no sign of letting him go while Kirishima who's already missing the hotness of his friend, he hold the green haired boys hand and waited for his turn.

Their love making last for two hours until they exhausted their bodies and drop on the bed. Kirishima never had this kind of fun in his whole life and the best part is he did it with his two best friends. It made him so happy and content; closing his eyes until he dozes of.

"Kirishima wake up it's already lunch time!" A familiar voice calls his name.

"What?" The spiky haired boy opens his eyes and looks around and found Sero and Kaminari in his side. _A dream? Oh man._ Kirishima tried to sit up straight but his pants is making a tent and his friends are near him so he stayed in a slouching position until he calms down.

"You slept the entire class dude. Did you stay up last night?" Kaminari asks him with concern.

"I'm fine. Man I'm starving!" Kirishima diverts the conversation to another topic.

"Me too. Let's go down and have a lunch already." Sero went out first waiting at the door.

"Just give me a minute." Kirishima smiles back at them while covering his pants embarrass of what his having right now. "H-How manly…" _Can't wait to go back at my room._ XD

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Chapter 22 EYE TO EYE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.  
Boku No Hero Academia  
NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS A SUPER FAST FORWARD STORY. IF YOU READ THE MANGA, IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE. THE THING IS, I GOT INSPIRED TO THE MAX WHEN I READ ABOUT OVERHAUL! IT'S KINDA RELATED TO MY STORY AT CHAPTER XII WHERE TWO MASK VILLAINS ATTACK DEKU FOR NO REASON. SO I THOUGHT, WHAT IF I CONNECT MY FANFIC TO THE LATEST UPDATES IN MANGA!? AFTER THAT, CHAPTER XXII WAS BORN!  
POV…

It's been a month since the awkward night at U.A. dorm that lead Kirishima in 'silent mode' for an entire week. The others notice that his not in his usual self, not being a manly type of person but one thing is for sure. The accident that happened scars him for the rest of his life. His thankful to his new found boyfriend, Kaminari, for always there on his side in times of need and when his urges kicks in asking him for a hard-rock, electrifying sex. Yup! Everything went well for the two lovers and their classmates are happy about it except for the other couple.

The class is having a hard time accepting what is happening between Bakugou and Midoriya. They knew that they are together and maybe dating already because Bakugou is not hiding it from them. Instead, he deliberately show his affection towards his mate in front of everyone. He cuddles when there's free time to spare, kiss chase when the teacher turns around to write something on the board, holding hands in the hallway and frequently going to the bathroom pulling Midoriya with him and spending a lot of time doing something. They knew this is coming, after all, they do a lot of things together when there's no people around.

Some of the group thought that Midoriya is having a good relation with Kaibara from class B since they were assigned to be roommates and slept together. Some are telling Todoroki should be the one because his more gentleman and caring about Midoriya. Some shivers as they thought about Shinsou from the Gen. Ed. class. But right now there is no point of debating about it.

His deadly gaze only targets the three who have possible threat against him from his cinnamon roll. Bakugou told himself that he can handle it. There are only three of them. It's not like theirs more that prays his green haired mate. The ash blonde boy smirks in confidence. This is going to be a piece of sh- cake!

The day of provisional license exam where they need to pass in order to become a professional hero is like a walk in the park. That was the ash blonde boy thought. The U.A. students are going to compete other schools but in terms of quirks, abilities and popularity, there are some who can match their level and that is shiketsu high.

The trio from shiketsu got their sight lock on a green haired person with freckles on his face and quite adorable to ignore. They approach him and introduce them selves.

"Hi! You must be Midoriya from U.A. I heard a lot about you and I want to know more. Would you like to go out with me?" Camie a young woman with straight, light colored hair that reaches just below her shoulders with noticeably full and glossy lips. She is one hell of a women who exhibits her sexy body.

"Plus Ultra! Inasa here! Nice to meet you!" Inasa a very tall and muscular young man with short, buzz cut hair, very energetic and enthusiastic person.

"Your so loud." Seiji with a distinguishable slanted eyes and straight lavender hair who looks down on those whom he considers undignified or unworthy.

The green haired boy is amazed that they know him. For Midoriya, it's miraculous that he get to know them but Bakugou is not happy on how they make friends with his mate.

For Bakugou, the hunk guy is so loud, so energetic and annoying like Kirishima, the girl with a kissable lips irritates him through his core due to exhibiting his legs and breast to his mate while the serious looking stud is getting on his nerves for constantly looking at Midoriya's behind.

The ash blonde boy had enough and ready to explode. He rush towards them with his quirk but only stopped by a guy from ketsubutsu academy who grab hold on his wrist. "Hello! I'm Shindou and you must be Bakugou from U.A. The person who got kidnapped by the villains and give all might a trouble." The guy smiles and look at him intensely. Shindou has shaggy black hair and well-sculpted body. Quite taller than Midoriya and Bakugou. He usually smiles whether it be nice or sinister looking.

Bakugou felt angry and more violent after being pulled and stop by a stranger. "Fuck off! Who told you to touch me with your disgusting hands you fuck!" The ash blonde boy decided to blow him up but disappears instantly. He search for the guy and finds him near his mate with shiketsu trio holding his hands and shaking it like there is no tomorrow. The ash blonde boy is getting more furious as people start to flock around Midoriya getting too much attention. The one thing he doesn't want to happen. So with a furious look, he walks straight from them, pushing all in his way and pulled the green haired boy from the crowd.

"Oi Deku! From now on, you will go low profile! You got that!? I don't like these mob-lings and don't argue with me or else!" He pulled his mate all the way to the U.A.'s designated quarters. Keeping a close eye to his mate, he never leave his side until the exam starts.

The first phase of the exam is quite easy for Bakugou. He is one of the students who finish the exam early. While looking around for his mate, he notice that his not yet there and went to the big screen to look for him. With his eagle like eyes, he saw a particular costume with a green hair. Fucking Deku. I bet his costume is soaking wet. Bakugou swallows as he observe him fight making him so aroused. But all that excitement disappear instantly the moment he saw a girl from shiketsu naked while fighting his mate. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The bell signals the end of the first exam and all students who pass went to the next room for a quick briefing. Midoriya is on the way to the designated location when suddenly a hand grabs him from the wrist and pulled him in a room filled with questionable materials.

The ash blonde boy pined him in the corner and starts kissing him.

"Deku." Bakugou growls.

"K-Kacchan...not...here..." Midoriya moans softly.

"Deku..." He start's to lick his mates neck, tasting him and smelling his intoxicating scent before withdrawing and look at his mate in the eyes.

"I saw you fighting with that whore while shes naked in front of you!"

"Kacchan that's how her quirks work... I think... It can't be help if shes naked."

"Well... I don't like that bitch so close to you... or anyone else!" He look at him straight in the eyes.

"Kacchan... Are you jealous?" Midoriya smiles shyly.

"You damn right I am!" Bakugou growls once more. His attention was redirected by his mates scratch up wound on his cheek.

"You got something in your fucking face..."

"Where?"

"Here..." He kissed his cheek and licks his oozing blood clean.

"Ka-Kacchan... stop..." Bakugou starts to lick him over again then give him a tongue wrestling kiss. In this battle, the smaller boy is losing not just because Bakugou is rougher but also with body, strength and size. The ash blonde boy slowly dominates his mate making him shiver.

"Kacchan... We're going... to be late..." Midoriya is getting aroused and he knew that if he wont stop, they might do it all the way. So before he gives in to the pleasure, he push Bakugou enough to give each other a space to breathe.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou growls at the smaller boy. A little bit angry for interrupting his delicious meal being lick to the extreme.

"Please be patient... We need to focus and pass the exam first."

"The hell with the exam when I have you!" He continue to kiss him all over his face.

"No Kacchan. Control yourself!" Using his quirk, he slips away and leaves the room.

"Oi! Deku!" Frustrated that he let his mate get away without even finishing what they are doing.

The second exam is quite difficult for the students because they need to rescue civilians while fighting the gang orca as the villains. Everyone are helping the civilians except for Bakugou who's still pissed from his mate's action. Instead, he went all out against the villains to release all his anger and frustration from them. "I'm going to blow you all up!"

After defeating all the villains in the area, he saw Midoriya dragging someone. "Who the fuck- !?" Bakugou went ballistic and flared up once more not because of his mate but the person his with. The ash blonde boy went to his mate to remind him once more what he just told him but before he can get close to him, Midoriya went dashing to the villains to help Todoroki and Inasa. "Deku! What did I just-" A loud siren signals the end of the exam and Bakugou is angry about it. DAMMIT! And due to his recklessness and irresponsible actions, Bakugou didn't get his license. He was assigned to retake the exam on the next scheduled date. In the end, he curses non stop to everyone. "FUCK YOU ALL!"

After that, they went straight back at U.A. to celebrate their success in getting their licenses except for Bakugou who shows no anger nor his frequent trash-talk. That is a surprise for the class. They thought his going on a rampage, cursing everyone as usual but instead they see a plain, cool headed Bakugou going outside with Midoriya. Everyone had a bad feeling about it.

Bakugou and Midoriya went to the training site where they first fought. The green haired boy asks him for what reason he called him there.

"Kacchan. Why are we here?" A little bit nervous.

"Today I failed the fucking exam and that sucks. And do you know who's fault that is?!" Bakugou's hands clenches.

"Ka-" The green haired boy got interrupted when Bakugou barrage him with his explosive quirk.

"It's you!" He continue to attack while Midoriya desperately dodges the explosions.

"If you just stayed and let me do you in that room, I should have pass the exam!" He close their distance and went hand to hand combat.

"Instead you fucking go helping those fucking trash! Flirting with them and the worse part fighting them while they are naked in front of you! Does it satisfies you?! Making me feel weird and jealous in the middle of exam! You fucking-" He grab Midoriya's right arm and pushed him, pinning him to the ground.

"Deku!" Bakugou breathes heavily while looking straight to his mates green emerald eyes.

Using his free hand, the green haired boy caress him gently on the left side of Bakugou's cheek. "Kacchan. How many times do I need to tell you-" Slowly he close their gap until their noses touch each other.

"That your the only one." He gave him a smooth gentle kiss that made the ash blonde boy shed a tear.

"But you know Kacchan? Your so cute when your jealous." Midoriya chuckles while wiping the tears of his captor.

"Sh-Shut up you fucking nerd!" Bakugou pulled him closer and hugs him tight while unbuckling his mates pants.

"Ka-Kacchan?!" Surprised of Bakugou's sudden intrusion.

"It's your fucking fault that I feel like this! Take responsibility!" He continue to undress his mate while giving him a slobbery, impatient kiss.

Their misunderstanding was settled in a combat of kisses, leaving hickeys all around their bodies. Not long before Aizawa notice the loud explosions and went to the training area only to find a destroyed fences, scattered fires on the ground and two students with visible red marks on their buddies.

"Who did this?" He ask the two furiously.

"I did it." Bakugou answers him immediately taking all the blame.

"I also fought back." Midoriya followed it up.

"You two will be on house arrest! You Bakugou four days while for Midoriya three days! You will do all the cleaning inside the dorm including your classmates room! You two are fortunate that I only gave you this kind of punishment instead of expelling you both."

After three days, Midoriya is finally free from his house arrest and went straight to the class. Upon arriving at the huge door, he opens it and greet his classmates. "Good morning guys!"

"Oh! good morning!" An unfamiliar voice greets him back. he look for the source and saw two guys and a girl standing at the platform. The taller muscular guy walks towards him and offers a hand shake.

"You must be Midoriya! I'm Mirio!" A muscular young man with scars on his arms with a face is drawn in a simplistic, cartoony way and his hair is arranged in a cowlick style. "This are my friends Hadou -" She has long, light-colored hair that goes all the way down to her legs. "Hi!" "And Amajiki." He has a dark, messy hair and pointy ears. He wears the standard school uniform of U.A., but in a slovenly way. "Ugh... They all look the same to me... All potato heads..."

They introduce their selves as the 'Big Three' of U.A. with the highest potential to become top heroes in the future. After the introduction, Mirio challenge the class to fight him. He wants to demonstrate his experience and quirk through combat. At the end of the battle inside gamma gymnasium, half of the class are down while the others are exhausted or barely can stand up. Midoriya was amazed by him. "So his the closest to be the number one hero."

Mirio ask Hadou and Amajiki to take over while he talks to the green haired boy privately. "Midoriya. Your good at analyzing things huh!? Your amazing! You remind me of sir! Can I ask you to come with me this afternoon?"

"Me!? Su-Sure Senpai!" He stutters in agreement.

5:30 pm in one of U.A.'s staff room, they talk about ideals, belief and personal things. Minutes later, the door opens and they saw All might. He look at them for a while. "You two knew that this is a private room for teachers to relax when they have free time not a dating room right? Both of you should go somewhere else like restaurants or at the park not here in U.A."

"A-All Might That's not wh-" Midoriya's words was cut off when Mirio sits close to him and pulls the green haired boy to his side.

"Yeah! Sorry about that all might sensei!" He hugs him and leans on top of the smaller boy's head.

"We love each other so much that we came here and want to have a wild wild ahem!" Mirio buried his face and rubs against the fluffy hair of his kohai. He smells good...

"To-Togata senpai!" Midoriya's face starts to brighten, choking to his words, somehow he cannot talk due to embarrassment. W-What's happening!?

After a few seconds, All might and Mirio laughs so hard at the green haired boy's expression.

"Th-That's priceless Midoriya! If you can see your face!" Mirio failing to suppress his laughter.

"Midoriya my boy we're just fooling around." All Might smiles at him.

The green haired boy felt exhausted and falls down on the sofa face first. "Terrible..."

After they settled them selves, they talk about internship and sending Midoriya to Nighteye, All Might's sidekick. Mirio agreed to introduce Midoriya to his sensei and look after him.

The next day, Midoriya and Mirio went to the office of Nighteye for the internship. At first, Midoriya felt underestimated and was given a challenge to prove himself that he is worth of having the 'One for All' quirk. Nighteye didn't go easy with him but in the end, he approves and sign his internship papers.

The next day, Bakugou is released from house arrest and went to remedial class with Todoroki for failing the previous exam.

"This sucks." Bakugou click his tongue in annoyance.

"To be with you that is." Todoroki mutters while while walking.

"Shut the hell up you freaking half and half bastard."

"Your fortunate to be here. After what you did, they still allowed you to retake the exam." Todoroki looks at him in disappointment.

"Will you just shut the fuck up!?" Bakugou went on a halt and glares at Todoroki.

The two look at each other fiercely. Bakugou's hand starts to create small explosions while Todoroki's left side in gulfs in flames.

"Katsuki! Todoroki!" A familiar soothing voice got their attention.

"Midoriya." Todoroki return to his cool self.

Bakugou click his tongue. "What the fuck Deku."

"Katsuki can we talk somewhere else? I want to tell you something in private."

The green haired boy went closer to him as he reach Bakugou's arm but the ash blonde boy move his hand away from him.

"Katsuki what's wrong? We need to talk so come on already." Midoriya attempts to reach for Bakugou's hand but only to be pushed back by a large explosion.

The green haired boy pulls back, moving away from Bakugou.

"Ka-Katsuki! That's dangerous! What is wrong with you?!" He look at Bakugou with concern.

"Bakugou! What are you doing!? Are you really that mad at me that you deliberately attack Midoriya-" Todoroki's expression changes as his quirks starts to build up.

"Will you just shut up!" He interrupts Todoroki without breaking his sight to the green haired boy in front of him.

"You!" He points at Midoriya. "Who the fuck are you?"

"What? Katsuki what are you talking about? It's me!" The green haired boy lower his guard to ease the tension around them.

"Your not Deku! The real Deku will never call me by my first name! Ever!" Bakugou's hands explodes violently.

Midoriya on the other hand, looks at him blankly and starts to laugh like a maniac. "So! My Midoriya personality is not good enough... What a shame... You really know him that well huh?"

He look at the sky and cover his face with his right hand and slowly lower his head until the level of his vision is right to see the angry boy glaring at him.

"Well it can't be help..." Half of his face start's to deform and melting away, enough for Bakugou to know the imposter's real identity.

"You're-!" I knew her! She's- A Huge explosion come from the city interrupts his thought.

"So it begins." The imposter's voice turns to be more feminine.

18 hours ago...

Midoriya and Mirio went outside to scout the area when suddenly a young girl with a horn and bandages all around her arms and legs bumps on the green haired boy. The girl look at him with teary eyes.

"Are you ok?" Midoriya kneels down to assist the little girl.

"P-Please. Help me!" She stutters with her whole body trembling in fear.

"What's wrong? Please calm yourself little one." He tried to comfort the young girl.

"There's no time! Please! Get me out of here before-" Footsteps echoing from the dark alley made her stop and slowly turns around to look at the person.

"Eri... We mustn't be causing problems for our heroes now..." The person with a mask notice the green haired boy beside her.

"This is unexpected... To see you here in this kind of place." He look at Midoriya's green emerald eyes and chuckles.

"Who are you!?" That's the same mask that attack us back then! Midoriya's expression changes as he thinks about the incident.

"Now that you are here. Would you please-" Suddenly, four people with similar mask appears on his side.

"Come with us peacefully?" The largest among them slowly reach the green haired boy.

"Midoriya Izuku." Midoriya tried to run with the girl but his quirk wont activate and for unknown reason, he cant move a muscle. "I can't...move!" _Dammit!_

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
